The Waif
by writeroneday
Summary: ***Nominated for 2008 Award*** Vin decides to take a different path back after he and Buck deliver a prisoner. I hope you enjoy the story. please leave a review, good or bad...it is how I learn.
1. Chapter 1

Vin Tanner didn't take the road back to Four Corners. He decided he needed to see some new country. He and Buck Wilmington had delivered a prisoner over to the territorial line. Vin and Buck got the prisoner there and Buck met the US Marshal, and had Buck turned the prisoner over.. Buck decided to stay in the small town; there were several cantina girls he had not met the acquaintance of. Vin decided he wanted to leave, Buck said he'd see him in Four Corners in a few days.

Vin volunteered for the job because he'd been feeling a little restless and wanted to be gone from town, and this was his chance. He'd felt hemmed in, harnessed to the town, too much time in one place. He'd been feeling the _call_ for quite awhile, but he stayed because of the friends and the job.

He cut off the road not too far out of the town and just rode as the crow would fly. His saddle bags were full of supplies and he knew Chris would not expect them back for at least four days. It had taken that long to get to the town, and Vin knew that Chris knew, Buck would not turn right back around.

He felt the black start to stretch his stride out. This horse loved new ground as much as he did. He'd had old Peso for several years, had traded a buffalo hide, and half a box of shells for him, a high price, but worth it.

The gelding had proved his worth several times over.

They threaded through the creosote brush, cactus and Palo Verde trees and headed for the foothills. If he had followed the road it would have gone around the mountain for two days and then through the foothills and across another range. He planned on riding the ridges and trails up high.

Dropping down into a steep ravine, he followed the rocky floor uphill for a little distance, looking for a way out. When he found a spot he and the black could get out of, he took it. It was cool down in the ravine and warm, going hot, as he came back out on top and back into the sun.

He rode parallel to the tall peeks until he caught a faint trail and decided to follow it. He climbed for a mile or better and rested the black several times. It was on one of these stops that he stepped from the saddle and changed from his riding boots into his knee-high moccasins. Lacing them into place, his eyes continued their scanning. Smiling to himself he saw the Black was doing the same, looking, seeing how the country lay.

He stood, putting the heeled boots back into the traveling bag. He gathered the reins on the black and tied them into a knot about six inches from the end of them and hooked them over the saddle horn. He loosened the cinch just a shade. Turning he headed up the trail on foot. The black waited a few steps then followed. They had traveled many a mile this way.

Nothing had traveled this faint trail in a long time and when Vin got to the top of the trail he saw why. The path had led to water at one time. There had been a small seep. The green moss and slime that formed around a seep had dried. The stained rocks still showed traces of color but the dried moss had flaked and been blown away or lay crumbled in the bottom of the shallow depression where the water had sat.

Vin saw the black sniffing around where the water had been and decided it was time for a drink. He walked to the black and pulled the canteen off the saddle horn. Reaching up, he pulled his bandanna off. Pulling the plug from the canteen, he splashed a little water onto the bandanna. He moved to the front of the black and put the strap from the canteen over his shoulder. Taking the bandanna, he wiped the dust and dirt from the black's muzzle and nose. Then making his hand into a cup, he carefully poured water from the canteen into the palm of his hand. The black knew how to drink this way, many a time they had shared water like this. He put his muzzle into the rough palm and sucked the water up. When the black had about six good swallows, Vin stepped back. Taking his wet hand, he wiped it over his face and then wiped the wetness away with the bandanna. He took a small sip from the canteen and put the stopper back in it. Taking the canteen, he put it back over the saddle horn, tied his bandanna back in place. Cinching up, he stepped into the saddle and started on the downward side of the path.

He continued the day that way, riding some times, walking others, stopping and following tracks he came across if they were fresh. Twice he followed old tracks and they led to old camping fires.

Near sunset he felt the black pick up the pace, and after a few minutes he smelled why, water. They came into a small stream bed, it cut deep into the side of a rock formation and water was pooled against the cliff.

Vin pulled the black to a halt and looked the spot over. It was a good place to camp. He stepped off Peso and led him to the water. Tasting the water before he let the black drink; it was cool and good. He let the horse drink several swallows and then took him over to where he would camp. Taking his saddle and gear off, he walked the black over to a grassy spot, pulled some of the long dry grass and rubbed the horse's back down with it. When he was finished, he put the hobbles on and pulled the bridle.

Going back to his gear, he started to set up camp. He made a small fire ring, about the size of his hat. Gathering wood, he searched the area for tracks, seeing deer, coyote, and small critter tacks. The sun was dropping down behind the western horizon when he started the fire.

He got the coffee going and made a quick meal of jerky and a fresh apple he'd bought in the town. When the coffee was ready, he pulled it off the fire. He'd let it settle for a few minutes. He got to his feet and walked over to where Peso was and shared the apple. Pulling the hobbles, he led him by his mane over to the water and let him drink his fill. Taking him back to the grassy area, he stepped back and waited for the horse to find a place to roll.

Vin smiled as the black found just the right spot, pawed the ground a little, folded his legs up and then laid down and rolled. The horse got to his feet and shook the dirt and grass from his coat and waited as Vin put the hobbles back on.

Vin felt the warm breath of his horse's muzzle as the horse inspected the top of his hat and then the snuffed his long hair. Standing, he put a hand to the horse's neck, looking off into the darkness, listening to the sounds of the night.

Off in the distance he could hear coyotes yapping up a song. An owl sailed by with a wing span of twelve feet at least and some small critter was moving about in the under brush.

He turned and headed back to the fire and the smell of coffee. Sitting down where he had laid his bed roll out, he poured himself coffee, sat back against his saddle and listened to the night. After a bit he pulled his harmonica out and played a few simple tunes. The moon was rising when he rolled his ground tarp over him, set his hat loosely on his head and laid back to go to sleep. With the Winchester tucked against his body, he closed his eyes.

He woke well into the night to look around. The glow from the coals of the fire had gone to a deep red. He added a few more thick sticks and noticed that the strip faced black had come to stand guard over him. He pulled the blanket and ground tarp up and went back to sleep.

First light found him ready to ride. He had curried the dust and dirt from Peso's coat, checking the horse's back to make sure he had not scratched it when he had rolled. Vin threw the saddle on, cinching him up. He made more coffee, using the grounds from last night and a few fresh ones, and had coffee and a cold biscuit, sharing a little of the biscuit with his horse. He had grained the black when he'd risen and they were ready to go when the glow from the sun turned the eastern horizon red and gold.

He rode as he had the day before, exploring old trails and tracks. He broke at noon when he found a big, good source of water. He and the black had a long drink and then took a bath. He stripped the saddle and bridle off the horse and saw the animal head into the water. Then Vin stripped his clothing off and went for a swim too.

Vin had learned to swim as a boy and like doing it. He watched as the black came out of the big pool, shook and then started grazing. Vin swam around a little and then crawled out onto a rock to dry. The Black had found a spot to lay down, he rolled then rested.

He dozed off an on, checking on the black and his surrounding area. After he was dry, he pulled his cloths on. He kept his moccasins. Then, hand brushing the black, he saddled him and rode on into the rest of the day.

He rode until almost dark. He found a camp with water and spent the night as he had before. The next sunrise found him in the saddle and heading up into the mountain on a trail that was wide and at one time had been used a lot.

At the end of it he found an abandoned town.

There were no signs of people; no one had been here in a long time. He sat horseback in the middle of the dirt street and looked at the wood and adobe buildings. The wind sifted through the buildings, giving it a lonely, haunted sound.

He rode down through the middle of town. He had no desire to get down and look around. He felt like there were eyes watching him, he stayed mounted. He'd leave the ghosts' to themselves. He knew Indians when they were out on the plains alone would not approach another single person. They thought they might be wandering spirits, spirit nomads that would possess their souls. He rode through, having that watched feeling. He found the end of the road led to a mine shaft. Look like at one time it had been a big operation, must have played out. He turned the black and, instead of riding out of the town the way he had come, he rode behind the town and back down the road to the cross trail. He paralleled the mountain again.

Looking at the changing landscape, he figured he was about another full day out of Four Corners. He thought again of the old abandoned town he had found. Four Corners had been close to being abandoned when he had come into it. There were more buildings closed than opened. He had been down on his luck. None of the ranchers were hiring, stage line didn't need no help and he had taken a job in the Dry Goods Store for five dollars a week with Virgil. Virgil had been a nice man to work for but pushing a broom and stocking shelves was not his kind of work. Then the cattle herd had shown up and things changed.

He smiled again at the way things had changed. He had stepped out onto the porch in front of the store, with a Winchester in his hand instead of a broom. Shoving bullets into the magazine, he listen to Virgil telling him if he took that rifle and went to stop that lynching he'd have to find a new job. He had looked up across the street and there stood a man dressed in black, green eyes staring straight at him. Something passed between them. In that split second they had sized each other up, known what they were gonna do and then the black hat tipped toward the ruckus that was leaving to lynch a man. Vin had nodded back and his life had changed from that moment on.

He made few friends; he kept his own council and allowed no one to lay a hand on him in anger. But that day he knew he had found someone he might be able to trust with a couple of his dark secrets. He had told Chris about one of them and had been not only accepted, but Chris and the boys had stood up for him a couple times. Chris had even promised to ride with him to Tuscosa an - - -

Tracks, fresh wagon tracks. He had been mussing about his life and had almost ridden past them. He pulled the black to a halt and looked the tracks over. It was a big, heavily laden wagon. And it was on a cross trail that was no more then a wild pig trail. It was late afternoon and this was not the place to take a loaded wagon with only two horses pulling it.

He looked at the trail and decided to follow it.

After a half mile he saw the track swept off to the side of the mountain and Vin was really surprised the wagon had not rolled over when the driver had changed directions. He could see where the uphill wheels had come off the ground. Then the wagon had gone back downhill and wandered.

Vin drew the black up and sat there leaning down across the saddle horn looking at the wagon tracks. If the driver wasn't dead drunk, Vin would be surprised. He decided to go ahead and track them down and find out what was going on.

He found the wagon an hour before sun set. The team stood braced against the weight of the wagon and the mountain. The back right wheel was splintered into a thousand pieces. He pulled his hogleg and laid it across his lap.

Vin drew up and looked at the scene. He thought he heard a soft moan.

"Hello to the wagon?" He sat still, listening for any sound, none came. Making a circle around the wagon, he came around to the front.

A man lay half out of the driver's box. Apparently he had been tossed across the box when the wheel had broken and the team had lurched forward, then stopped.

He rode up to the man, who hadn't moved and felt for a pulse, the man was dead.

"Please . . . help . . . please . . ."

Vin heard the faint cry for help and moved to the back of the wagon. Reaching in he pulled the cover back, revealing a woman holding a child to her.

Vin stepped Peso sideways and he stepped into the bed of the wagon and moved to the woman.

"Help . . . please." Her voice was a faint whisper. She was young and very ill. There were deep, dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were covered in a bright red rash. The small child she held in her arms was still and unmoving,

Vin reached out and touched the child's neck, feeling for a pulse, there was none. He started to take the child from her and she protested, but it didn't last long. She started to cough and doubled over in pain, crying.

Vin laid the child at the back of the wagon and covered her in a blanket he found. Then turned back to the woman, he moved to her as she tried to sit back up. As gently as possible he helped her lay back against the pallet she lay on.

She felt hot to the touch even through his gloves. Looking around the wagon he saw the water bucket and found a cup on the floor. Dipping it into the water bucket he gave her a little water and, finding a towel, he wet it and wiped her fevered brow.

He tried to comfort her as much as he could. He gave her small sips of water, wrapped her in a blanket, cooled her fevered brow. Her fever was so high she was delirious. She called him by several names. Her cough wracked her small thin body. She reached for him, calling him by a strange name. He felt so helpless. He gathered her into his arms, speaking softly to her, trying to find the words to comfort her. He heard her mumble something that sounded like _thank you_ and he felt her relax and she died in his arms.

Vin Tanner buried the family, he marked their graves with crosses.

He knew what scarlet fever was.

He had un-harness the horses before he had dug the graves. He'd turned the horses loose. Then burned the wagon and all their belongings. He stood and watched the flames and smoke from the wagon curl into the night sky. He'd been in an Indian camp when 'the fever' had gone through it. It took the young, old and weak quickly, the strong slowly, spreading like wild fire.

He moved back away from the fire as it engulfed the wagon. Moving to a rock he crawled up on it and sat there, looking at the flames as they curled into the night sky. An inferno of dark blues, oranges and reds; tongues leaping into the void of darkness, flames dancing in the night. A young families hopes and dreams going up in smoke.

He sat with his right leg out in front of him, his left was drawn up and he rested his arms across the top of his knee and watched as the flame roared into the night.

Morning found him in the same spot. He knew he didn't have any choice, he couldn't go back to town. If he had the fever he could give it to the whole town. He knew some people got the fever and got better, but a lot more of them died, he had tended the sick and survived, he didn't know why.

He figured three or four days. If he didn't start showing signs of it then he'd be ok. He'd wait a week, then go in and have Nathan look him over after that amount of time. Right now he was going to need a place to hold-up.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't want to go to any of the line camps or anyplace people might come to and find him. If he was sick, he wasn't gonna spread it to anyone else. He thought about the old ghost town, but didn't want to go there. He moved, feeling the stiffness of sitting so long in one place. He slowly slid down the rock and his hard moccasin soles touched the dirt. He drew in a deep breath and chewed on the inside of his lip.

His eyes scanned the horizon, off in the distance there were clouds building and they looked serious. He looked over at the black who had been standing patiently through the night. He moved to the horse and, standing next to his head, he let his eyes rove over the terrain as his hand scratched the old horse's ear. His eyes kept going back to the graves and the pile of ash that had been the wagon.

He felt the blackness of the mood slipping over him like the clouds that were starting to darken the western horizon. "Well fellar, looks like will go stay with the ghosts. . ."

Moving to the saddle, he pulled the cinch up. He stepped into the saddle and lifted the rein and turned Peso back the way they had come. Vin hoped they could make the deserted town before the storm hit. He'd cut across the mountain, going as the crow would fly. It would cut the distance in half.

He felt stiff and old at that moment, hoping it wasn't 'the fever' and knowing it wasn't. It was because of sitting up all night watching the wagon burn. He felt a cool wind touch his face and his mood darkened even more as he looked up and saw the deep black, bank of clouds were closer.

He tapped the black with his heel, clucked to him and moved him up into a mile eating trot.

He reached the abandoned town just as the rain started down. There were a couple splatters and then it came out of the sky as one solid sheet. He had ridden down to the stable, but the building was moving in the wind, he headed back into town and found an adobe building with a good roof and a doorway he could get Peso into. Peso wasn't to sure about the closed in space, but he trusted Vin, so he followed him into the room.

Lighting, thunder rolled across the silent town, rattling loose boards, and what windows there were left.

Vin and Peso were both shivering. In what light there was from the street and the storm, he looked around the room. He was surprised to find an oil lamp sitting in the corner of the room. He struck a match and lighted the lamp. There was no chimney for it, but it put enough light out to see around the room. He could see by the way the black stood that he didn't like being in these close quarters, but he wanted the horse with him and out of the storm.

There was a chair over in another corner, a few scattered items on the floor and a pot bellied stove. Vin placed the oil lamp on the top of the pot bellied stove. He moved to the black and loosened the cinch, pulled some grain from his saddle bag and fed the horse a handful.

Lightning lit the shutter-covered window up and wind blew rain and cold into the room. He moved to the door that half hung on one leather hinge and propped the door closed. Going to the stove he opened the feed door and looked in, there was wood laid, just waiting for a match. He pulled a piece of small kindling out and touched the end of the stick to the flame from the oil lamp and lit the wood in the belly of the stove. Glancing over at the one lone chair he smiled to himself, walked over to the chair and quickly reduced it to firewood. He knew he would need more very soon. Taking the oil lamp from the top of the stove he stood and watched the fire.

He waited long enough to see that the stove would draw good and then patting the black on the side of the neck he walked to the propped door. Setting the lamp down next to the door he slipped under the propped door and out into the weather.

He moved to the next building. Finding the door locked, which mildly amused him, he put a shoulder to it and with a couple of hard hits, opened it. The front of this building was glass and through the dirty windows and boards he got enough light to see it was empty, but he did find in the back corner where a stove had been, was a cut supply of stove wood.

Taking an arm full, he went back to the adobe building and the black, who nickered when he came back in. Vin could feel the warmth in the room already and after he stacked the wood near the stove, he pulled the saddle from the black. He set the blankets to dry, pulled a little more grain out and fed the black and then decided he needed some coffee to warm up.

Taking a dented metal bowl he found in the corner where the chair had been, he slipped outside and filled it with rain water from the roof. He had noticed a pump inside the building next door and if he could prime the pump he might have water.

Taking the filled bowl in, he walked over to the pump housing and tried to pour the liquid down the throat of the pump.

There was a crack of lightening and the sound of something hitting the outside of the building.

Vin, concentrating on getting the water into the pump was startled, losing most of the water in the bowl.

"Damn. . ." He stepped back, looking at where the water had splashed down the front of his jeans. He looked around the room, wondering what had hit the side of the building. Turning and walking back outside, he went to the stream of rain water that was coming off the roof and filled the bowl again.

Lightening cracked through the sky again, making shadows into light.

Vin had been in the process of turning when he saw a fleeting, ghostly figure for that split moment in the lightening flash. He stood stock still, eyes wide, and as the lightening dissipated so did the figure. Vin blink his eyes, then looked hard at where he had seen the vision over across at the next building. There was a space between the buildings, about a twelve to fifteen foot span and it was raining hard.

Mumbling to himself, under his breath. "Great, I'm already seeing and hearing things . . ." Taking one more look at where the apparition had appeared, he headed back into the glass fronted building and back over to the pump.

Just as he raised the bowl to the throat of the pump, the pounding started on the side of the building. There was no crack of lighting, just the thump, thump, silence and then thump. Vin finished priming the pump with the water from the bowl and moving the old rusty handle, pumped it a few times and got water for his labor.

The thumping increased to a rapid succession of knocks.

Vin stopped pumping and moved to a doorway on the side of the building where the thumping was coming from. It took him a second or two but he got the door opened.

He was greeted by a cold blast of rain and wind. Looking down the side of the building the only thing he saw was rain, mud and rocks. He stepped back inside and closed the door and then went to the pump and worked the pump handle a few more times. The water gushed out and down into the wooden sink.

The old wooden sink didn't hold much water; it hadn't seen water in quite a while.

Vin, please with himself, took the bowl and headed back out. He'd get the coffee pot and come back for water. It wasn't until he was at the door of the adobe building that he thought about water for the black. He stopped, stepped back to the ledge of the

over-hang on the adobe building and gathered water in the old pot he had used to prime the pump. Carefully, he slipped back inside the building and set the water down for the black.

Vin decided he needed to hang the door properly. Going to his saddle bag he, pulled out a pair of wire pliers. He had bought these for when he was over at Nettie's, helping her out.

Going over to the door, he moved the lamp well out of the way and took the bottom hinge and removed it from the wall. He kept the shaped nails. He took the nails out of the torn piece of hinge on top. Taking his moccasin toe, he lifted the door, steadying it with his hands. When it was off the floor high enough, he tapped a nail into the best part of the top torn leather hinge and then he stretched down and did the same with the bottom.

Putting the pliers into his waist band he stepped back, slipping his toe from under the door. He opened and shut the door. He smiled to himself. Then he finished putting the rest of the nails in.

When that was done, he moved to the black and saw the horse had drank the rain water. Taking the bowl, he walked back to the door, opened it, admiring it as it swung open very nicely. He stepped back out and got more water. With the bowl full of water, he stepped back inside the building and toed the door shut.

He went to the stove and placed a small log into the flame in the belly of the stove. The door hung; fire ready… coffee. That was his thought process. Coffee, he wanted coffee now. Taking the pot from the saddle bags, he walked to the newly re-hung door and opened it. Stepping out he shut it. Walking the short distance to the next building, he noted that the heavy part of the storm seemed to be passing and a light rain was falling. He could still hear thunder and lighting in the distance but it seemed to be moving away. He came to a dead stop; the doors to the building were shut. He figured the wind had blown them closed. He pushed at the door handle and it did not give, the door was closed tightly.

Vin stood there for a long minute and looked at the door and the handle. The wind would not have closed it that hard. He stepped back and looked down at the boards where he was standing. He could see the outline of his wet moccasins on the wood, but no others.

He put his shoulder to the middle of the doors and shoved hard. The doors opened with a lot less resistance than the first time. He moved into the room with the coffee pot in hand, looking at the floor. He stopped and squatted down and looked at his footprints heading from the pump.

The light was dim, but he thought he could almost make out another print on top of his. It was a much smaller print.

He looked around room very carefully. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He straightened and headed over to the pump. Grabbing the handle he pumped it a couple times and water flowed. Taking the coffee pot, he put it under the steady stream of water and filled it.

With that full, he walked back out and over to his building. He was going to put the coffee on and bring the lamp back over and see if he could see prints. Entering his building he saw the black look at him as he came through the door. He set the coffee pot on the floor and hunkered down to go through the saddle bags for the coffee.

Something or someone smashed at the door, it half opened and then closed, sounding like something had landed against it.

Vin had come to his feet and drawn the Winchester in one smooth easy motion, doing it on instinct. He glanced at the Peso, whose ears were flicked forward and his attention was on the door. Vin moved carefully forward, toward the door. There was space under the door and he could see no feet. He moved to the side of the door and whipped it open, Winchester ready.

There was nothing.

He looked again at the wooden walk, there was nothing on the wood except his wet moccasin prints and the iron imprints from the black.

Vin looked out the door, looking first toward the building where the pump was and then down the street. He saw nothing at a glance. Stepping out further onto the wooden walk, he moved over to the building with the pump, the doors were still open. He turned and headed the other way, glancing down at the wooden walk and back up at the street. He moved past his doorway and over to the next building. There was a short open space, the walkway continued but the eaves of the other building did not quit meet. He looked up the small narrow alleyway, looking for tracks, there were none. He continued over to the next building.

This building looked like at one time it had been a store of some kind. The glass windows had not been protected and they were broken. There were shelves on the walls and a barrel that had seen much better days. The iron hoops had slid down as the wood from the barrel had dried. The room had a musty, old mold smell to it.

Vin stopped and slowly turned around. His eyes swept the rainy deserted town. He had that feeling again, someone was watching him. He holstered the Winchester and slowly made his way back to the front of his building.

He stood there in front of the door for a long minute, not really looking at anything in particular, not letting his vision lock on any one thing. He was hoping to catch some movement out of the corner of his eyes. But nothing but the rain and breeze moved things.

He turned and walked back into the building. His horse was standing where he had left him. He walked to the saddle bags and again hunkered down. He found the sack of coffee and moved over the coffee pot. He started to pour coffee into the pot.

The pot was empty, there was no water. He looked at his feet, there was no wet spot on the hard adobe floor, he glanced around the room. His eyes searching every nook and cranny, he felt the goose bumps rise on his arms, he froze.

Peso's head came up, he snorted loudly, looking at the corner of the room.

Vin didn't move. He remained froze in that spot. The hair on the back of his neck came up like hackles. It took every thing in him to remain still. Without turning his head, he looked at the corner of the room.

There was no one there. He turned his head to the right, looking, there was no one there and then he looked to the left. No one there. Very quietly and quickly he straightened from his hunker and turned toward the door. It was starting to rain again and he could hear distant rumblings of thunder. He dropped the coffee sack to the floor and walked to the door. He took the lamp and squatted at the door. There were rain drops, dust turned to mud in the form of drops and his footprints. There was no definite mark but he swore he could almost make out a smaller footprint over his.

Peso lowered his head, looking at Vin.

He was partially out the door jam and the wind and thunder started to pick up. Standing, Vin stood there looking out at the darkening clouds. He knew enough from the Indians to believe in spirits. He looked back over his shoulder at the black who stood there looking at him. If it wasn't for the rain, he'd leave out of here and not come back. But this was storm was cranking up to be a bad one and he didn't want to be out in it.

Turning, he went back inside. Bending down, he picked up the sack of coffee and the coffee pot and, with the lamp, headed back out and went back over to the pump. He pumped water into the coffee pot and, with the coffee sack hanging from his waist belt, he stopped. Squatting with the lamp, he looked at the tracks in the dust on the floor. There was something there, something had walked where he had walked, but it just didn't quite show.

As he stood up a bolt of lightening landed not to far away and the flash and instant crack of thunder was deafening, and blinding.

And in that instant, he saw something run in front of the loosely boarded windows of the store he was in. He sprang to the double door and looked in the direction the figure had gone. There was nothing there. When he looked down at the boardwalk the wood was all wet and showed no track.

The figured had been pale and willowy. Ghost like.

Vin stood there for a long minute, rain wetting the bottom of his jeans and moccasins. The wind was blowing ice cold and even with his leather coat he could feel the bite of it. He stood staring in the direction the figure had gone, now beginning to wonder if he had really seen something or had it just been his imagination.

He shook his head and headed back to the adobe building.

He made coffee and listened to the storm as it raged outside. He had enough wood for the stove for at least a day and a half. There was only one small leak in the roof so far and that was over in a corner. He was now warm, almost dry and the coffee was almost ready.

Thunder and lighting struck close again, he could smell the smell that came with lightening. The black moved a little when the buildings shook but, beside that, he had remained quiet.

Vin pulled the coffee pot off the stove and let the coffee settle for a few minutes. He rummage in his saddle bag and produced another apple. He fed the whole thing to the black since he was going to be on short ration for the night.

He wasn't tired and it wasn't near enough to dark but he went ahead and laid out his bed roll. He poured a cup of coffee and stretched out of the floor and listened to the thunder, lightening and rain.

He dozed on and off for several hours. He'd wake, drink coffee, then drift back off to sleep, not a deep sleep but like a cat nap. It was well after sunset when he decided to go next door and draw water again. He had relit the oil lamp and walked over to the next building happy that the pump had held its prime.

When he came back to the adobe, he found everything as he had left it. It seemed ghosts didn't like the rain either. He ate a little jerky and had more coffee. He banked the fire in the stove. Setting a log against the door so someone would have to hit it hard to open it, he rolled into his bedroll and went to sleep.

It must have been well after midnight when he woke again. He felt cold. Sitting up in his bedroll he looked around the room. There was a red glow from the small window grate in the potbellied stove. He looked to the black, finding the horse had decided to rest also and had actually lain down on the adobe dirt floor. The horse was sitting with front legs drawn under him and his nose resting on the floor. Vin saw the eyes open as he sat up and the horse lifted his head, looking at him.

"Easy son, just looking around." Vin's voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, and he noticed his throat was real dry when he spoke. Getting to his socked feet, he took the couple steps to the stove and added more pieces of wood. He took the oil lamp and lit it.

He lifted the coffee pot and found it was half full. He went back to the bed roll and where his cup was and poured coffee into the cup. He listened to the sound of the rain and realized it was colder than it had been. Setting the coffee pot next to his bed roll, he walked over to the door. He pulled the log away and looked outside.

A white sheen had settled over the landscape. There was sleet coming down with the cold rain. "Figures." He shook his head, not believing his luck. He shut the door, dropped the log back in front of it and headed back to bed.

He rolled back into bed, drawing the covers over him and lay there looking at the stove. He wasn't sleepy now. He moved up on an elbow and took the coffee cup and sipped at the coffee. Thinking.

He knew he was high enough that this storm could lay a blanket of snow down. He could get snowed in. He also knew that if he was gonna get sick he'd have a better chance staying here and fighting it than being out in the weather. The coffee chased away the dryness of his throat but it still hurt some, and he also noticed his joints were hurting.

The horse made a grunting sound.

Vin looked over at the black and saw the horse stretch his fore legs out in front of him and got up. The horse shook any debris from his coat and stretched his body and then nosed around the water tin, which was empty.

Vin looked at the water tin and decided instead of getting up and going out in the cold he'd use his canteen water. He had filled it at the last water source they had come to and it was full. It was enough to get Peso through the night. He uncorked the canteen, stretched out, drew the bowl to him, and poured the water. Peso stepped to him and drank the water when Vin pushed it back.

Vin laid back, put the cork back in the canteen and set it to the side. Picking up his coffee cup, he finished the coffee and settled back in the bed roll. He pulled the cover over him tightly, feeling a bit of a chill go through him. He let his vision come to rest on the grill work on the door of the pot bellied stove and watched the flames inside. He thought about extinguishing the oil lamp but decided not to.

For the first time in a very long time, he felt lonely.

It made him smile. He had wanted to get out into the solitude of the wilderness and now he found he was missing the constant chatter of JD and Buck; Josiah's worldly wits of wisdom; Nathan's quiet manner and candor; even Ezra's constant use of big lettered words; he missed talking, or actually not talking, to Chris. He and Chris could sit for hours and play cards and say only a couple words to each other. They worked well together, fought well together and when the smoke cleared they were usually of the same mind, and knew what needed to be done.

Sitting up against the underside of his saddle he pulled the harmonica out of his shirt pocket and played a few tunes. His eyes were on the stove and the flames he could see in the grating. He glanced over at the black and saw the horse had moved to stand with one hip cocked, his head down a little and his eyes were closed.

Vin decided to see if he could go back to sleep, he felt tired. His shoulder seemed to be aching where he was leaning on it. And he noticed that his head hurt some. He moved down into the bed roll until his head was resting against the sheepskin undercover and he played a couple more tunes. He fell asleep with his hand holding the harmonica against his chest.

He half woke to warm breath against his neck, a kiss against the nape of his neck. He felt like he'd been sleeping a long time. He rolled over toward the warmth of the breath and half opened his eyes.

A muzzle, a horse's muzzle, Peso took his upper lip and explored Vin's face..

He opened his eyes a little more and saw that it was the black that had woke him. He felt tired, like he had not slept in a long time. His head hurt some and he was thirsty. Turning his head he looked at the potbellied stove. The fire was gone and there were very few coals left. He could feel the cold of the room. Closing his eyes he moved his head down under the bedroll cover and sought to go back to sleep.

He felt the black nuzzle the top of his head again Vin pushed him away, then he was drifting back to sleep.

The black made a loud snorting noise and the floor of the adobe building thudded with the movement of his feet. Something fell.

Vin came out of the bed roll, fully awake, hands clenching the short barreled Winchester rifle. He stood over his saddle, braced, eyes going to the door that stood half open.

The log, now lying on its side, prevented the door from opening any further. The coffee pot was half way between him and the door.

Vin could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing became ragged. He felt like his knees were gonna give, but they didn't. Sweat popped out over his forehead and a wave of nausea rolled through his stomach. He staggered slightly to keep his socked feet under him.

The coffee pot had been sitting next to the bed roll, he glanced at the horse. He could have moved it but he didn't think so. The wood he had put against the door had fallen and rolled a little until it had come against a knot.

There was a blanket of snow outside on the ground.

Vin's stomach hurt, his head was throbbing and his lower back was aching like some one had kidney punched him. His heart was still thudding rapidly in his chest as he moved to the door. He went to the edge of the door and looked down, there were tracks.

They were small, almost child like. A layer of snow had fallen onto the boardwalk and there were the prints. Three steps and they vanished around the corner. He stepped out and followed them. They went toward the building that looked like it had been a store. In the allyway the footprints vanished again. There was little snow here and a space where no snow had fallen at all.

It came as a sharp cutting pain that doubled him over. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. It felt like some one had stuck a red hot branding iron in his stomach. He fell against the side of the building for support and felt the nausea roll. He spilled the contents of his stomach, which was mostly bile and coffee, out onto the ground.

Wiping his mouth he turned and made his way back into the adobe building, feeling both hot and cold at the same time, his feet had become numb with cold. His limbs were trembling by the time he got back inside. He shut the door, placed the wood against it. He tried to make sure the log would hold but he felt another wave of nausea start.

He felt the sharp pain again, this time it dropped him to his knees. He dry heaved. One hand still held the Winchester the other was wrapped around his stomach and ribs. There was a fire going on in his stomach. He knew some of the Indians had thrown up with the Scarlet Fever but he couldn't remember anyone having stomach pains like this. He retched again, this time a small amount of bile and blood.

He moved back to sit on his legs, holstering the Winchester. His left arm was still around his stomach. He drew in a deep breath and tried to stop the nausea. It didn't work and he heaved again, this time more blood. He still felt hot and cold at the same time and the room was fading in and out. Looking at Peso he saw the horse, one minute he was right up close and the next it looked like he was miles away.

Vin tried to get to his feet and found he couldn't, his legs didn't want to respond. He half crawled, half drug himself over to his bed roll, just barely making it before he collapsed, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Peso nickered, stepping toward Vin. The horse stopped and looked at the window that was boarded. A small hand pushed through one of the boards and then pushed the rest of them up. The window had been designed to open to the inside and be staked up to allow light and breeze in.

A body followed the hand. She was perhaps fifteen. Her browish hair hung in matted twists about her thin, pale face. Her eyes were large and very green. She wore several layers of poncho style clothing that hung down around her ankles. A rope was tied at the waist to keep them in place. She slipped through the window and onto the dirt floor. She had seen him be sick outside and heard him as she was standing outside.

She had tried to frighten him off like she had others who had come here. But she knew the storm had kept him here. She looked at the horse. Moving to him first, just like she did the first time she had entered this building, when she had poured the water out.

She scratched a spot on the horse's neck, liking the feel of the hair under her hands. Then she went to the man.

She knew he was very sick. The water in the town had killed a lot of people. High above the mine there was a stream. It was where she lived. She and her grandfather had lived there until her grandfather had died from old age; she had been in this town since she was born. Her grandfather had told her that the rock in the mine was bad and had caused the people of the town to die and those that didn't die left.

She produced the man's canteen from the folds of the poncho's. She had taken the man's empty canteen and filled it at the stream above her home.

She set his canteen down and reached out and touched the side of his face. It was the first human contact she had had in a six or seven winters. His cheek was hot to the touch. She knew what she had to do to make him better.

She reached down and carefully removed the shortened rifle from its holster, and the big knife he carried.. She stood up and set the gun and the knife over in the corner. Coming back to him she gently shook his shoulder. He didn't move. She positioned herself so she could roll him back over onto his bed. She got him into position and covered him with the blankets.

She walked to the door. Taking the log from it, she went out. She moved over to the building with the pump in it and retrieved a small sack she had stashed in the corner. It was too cold to go back up to her cabin and she had brought everything she thought she would need to help the man..

She came back into the adobe building and, taking the canteen, she threw the remains of the coffee out and poured a little water into the pot. This she placed on the stove. Then she added a few pieces of wood to the stove and moved back to the man.

She felt his forehead, he was very warm. She saw him move to her touch and, pulling the bag she had draped over her shoulder around, she rummaged in it. She produced several leaves from a pouch. She took two of them and placed the one on top of another and, reaching over to his face, she took his square jaw in her hand and turned his head toward her. She could feel the stubble of his beard under her finger tips. She pulled down slightly. Opening his mouth she slipped the leaves in, placing them on his tongue. She closed his mouth.

She watched as he moved the leaves around in his mouth. She knew these had a sweet taste to them; they would help settle his stomach. He didn't spit them out; he chewed them for a few seconds and then put them in the corner of his cheek. Getting to her feet, she walked over to the pot bellied stove and checked the water in the coffee pot. It was warm. Looking around, she found his cup and rinsed it out. Rummaging in the bag again, she found what she was looking for. This was an old handkerchief which had dried, crumbled root. Taking a couple pinches of this root, she placed it in the cup and poured the warm water over it. Walking back over to where he lay, she kneeled down again.

She touched him on the shoulder, trying to rouse him. He responded with a moan and a hand moving to his stomach. She figured with the amount of bad water he had drank he was in serious condition. She had not been able to save the last man who had drank this much water, she didn't want to have to bury another one. She shook him harder.

Vin came into the world of pain, his stomach felt like it was being ripped open, and some one had placed a load of hot coals right in the middle of it. He thought he felt a hand shaking him. He felt his head moving side to side and the motion, like a dog shaking at rat. He opened his eyes to see a hazy figure in front of him. He blinked his eyes several times to clear them, but it did little good. The fire burning in his stomach was consuming all his thoughts and actions.

She saw his eyes open. They were blue, the color of the sky before a storm. She knew his vision would be real blurry, close to blindness. But he was conscious and he could drink. Lifting his head with one hand, she placed the cup against his lips and saw him take a few sips of the root. She knew the root was bitter, but the other leaves in his mouth would help. She saw he still made a face at the taste, but he swallowed the warm liquid. She prepared herself; some times they could not hold the liquid down. That's what had happened to the last man; he had not been able to keep the root down. She laid his head back down and went to get to her feet. She saw the shinny metal lying at his shoulder, almost under it.

It was the harmonica.

She pulled it from beneath him and looked at it in the lamp light. She didn't know what it was but she like the color of it. She set it down at the side of the saddle and would look at it later.

Getting to her feet, she went back to the potbellied stove and rummaging around one more time in her sack she pulled another small handkerchief out. This one was a yellowed white with lace around the edges. Her grandfather had told her that it had belonged to her mother. She carefully unfolded it and took the contents of it and placed them in the coffee pot. She would let it sit for awhile, brewing a strong tea.

Vin had felt his head lifted and something warm placed against his lips. He sipped it, finding he had something else also in his mouth. There was a cross of sweet and bitterness. He swallowed the liquid and felt it go down into his stomach and mix with the fire. It seemed to quench the fire, just a touch. The nausea stopped. He could see movement, but it was like he was looking in a frosted, fractured mirror. It was all jumbled and unfocused.

He felt his head laid back down, then the figure was moving and disappeared from his sight. He could hear foot steps, hear movement but he could see nothing. Lifting his hand he put it in front of his eyes. He could see a blurred outline, he thought it was his hand. He laid his head back on the saddle; the fire had started up again in his stomach. He crossed an arm over his lower ribs, stomach and tried to roll sideways.

She moved to him quickly, he needed to lay still and quiet. She saw his hand go toward his stomach and he tried to get up. She stopped him with a firm hand in the center of his chest. She reached down and took the cup with the still warm bitter brew in it and, when she felt him relax under her hand, she lifted his head again and made him drink the brew. She smiled at the funny expression on his face as the bitter liquid went down, but she also saw the relief it brought as the pain in his stomach lessened. She decided to add a little of the brew in the coffee pot to the cup. He seemed to be coming around quickly. She started to shift back onto her heals.

Vin had felt the hand in the middle of his chest and had laid back. He had not resisted as his head was lifted and more of that bitter liquid came into his mouth. He felt the warmth go down his sore throat and into the pit of his burning stomach and the fire eased again. He felt his head laid back, he saw whoever it was start to move away from him. He reached out and gently let his fingers fall on what he thought was a shoulder. He realized it was an arm, a very thin arm. He felt the cold, thin arm pull away and the blurred vision before him moved quickly away. He wanted to say thank you but the words would not form in his mouth. He laid his arm at his side and his hand went across his stomach.

He wanted to curse, to rant about how stupid he had been about his good luck, but the best he could do was move his head and his right shoulder. The rest of his body was numb.

He saw the blurry figure come back to him, he lay still. He still had a mind that was half working. He lay still, looking toward the figure. He felt his head touched and he carefully lifted it, finding he was glad he could at least do that. He felt the cup placed to his lips again and this time the brew was stronger and had an odor to go with the foul taste. But he drank it. The blurred figure wanted him to drink more than the couple swallows he had taken with the first stuff. He found it hard to keep his head up and started to lay it back. The hand held his head and as he felt a blackness slip into his mind, he knew he was going to draw his last breath.

She saw the herbs and medicine start to work. He couldn't keep his head up. She saw the muscles in his jaw relax as the mixture started to work its way into his body. She was pleased; the last man had fought her, refusing to take the bitter root and had gone beyond where she could help him.

She laid his head back on the saddle and felt his forehead. He was still very hot. She drew the covers over him and tucked them in; he would need all that warmth to fight the poison.

She watched as his breathing eased a little. His head rolled to the side and she saw him sigh. That was a good sign. It meant he had a fighting chance.

She sat next to him for several more minutes, then got to her feet. She walked to the woodpile and found a small sized piece of wood, about the thickness of two of her small fingers and she pealed the bark off it. This she set over next to where he lay. Then she added more wood to the stove and looked at the diminishing pile. She knew where there were several stashes of wood. But she would have to go out for more water when the canteen ran out.

She walked to the horse and rubbed him. He nuzzled her looking for something to eat. She had remembered looking in and seeing the man going into those saddlebags and feed the horse from them. She went to them and folding back one flap, she dug into the bag with the same intenseness she had in her little burlap bag.

She pulled what she thought was a pair of socks, a shirt and a pair of britches. A folded paper tucked in the deep corner, and a few folded bills, paper money she thought. She looked at them, unable to read the Confederate States of America across them; she liked the picture of the man. He look a bit like her Grandpa with his beard trimmed.

She turned the bag over to the other side and proceeded to go through it. Here she found two apples, a small sack of grain, another shirt and a comb and brush. She gave one of the apples to the horse and a couple handfuls of grain.

Then she took a hand full of the grain, and pouring the cup back into the pot, she put the grain in the cup and just barely covered it with water from the canteen. This she set on top of the stove.

She took the brush and comb and, sitting down next to the man, she started to comb and brush her hair out. She stopped once in brushing her hair and gave him a small sip from the coffee pot, looking for him to swallow. He did.

The storm built again and she knew the snow had turned to rain again. She waited until it had been raining for a few minutes, setting the brush and comb down she took the bowl he had been watering the horse from and went to the door. Opening it, she stepped out and did as he had done, filled it from the run-off of the roof. She listened to the distant thunder, seeing lighting far up the mountain.

She liked the storms, the lightening thrilled her. And when the thunder shook her cabin beams she would grab her Grandpa and dance with him, moving to the rhythm. She stepped back into the adobe and toed the door shut. She missed her Grandpa. But he had told her to stay here and remain hidden. People were mean and cruel. _'They'll hurt ya Darcy, the men especially.'_ She could still hear his voice in her head.

She put the water where the horse could get to it and went back and sat at the stranger's side. She took the brush and comb up and started going through her tangled hair. She hummed a tune and rocked back and fourth as she worked the brush, comb and then the brush through her long red hair

Her eyes watched the man as he slept. She knew the root, berry, and tree bark would make him sleep, she hoped deep enough that his muscles would not respond to the poison. She gave him several more small sips through the night.

The thunder and lightening came, rumbled and shook the town, rain came down hard and thunder and lightening came back again. She had never heard a storm like this before. It had already rained more in one time then she could remember, and the thunder seemed to come and go.

Most storms came and went this one seemed to just be going away, then turning around and coming back again.

Near dawn he started to shake, not with cold, because the room was warm enough, but from the poison. She quickly took the small stick she had cleaned and placed in across his lips. She opened his mouth by pulling down on his jaw and placed the stick between his teeth. He tried to move away from her but his body was growing stiffer with each passing second. The hand that had been across his stomach straightened to lie at his side. His legs that had remained motionless became ridged and trembled. It moved up into his body, arms and head. His teeth bit down on the stick. His square built jaw flexed, the muscles in his neck and jaw stood out like rope cords.

A low moan escaped from his ridged body.

She sat and watched, she knew there was nothing she could do for him now.

'_God's hands girl, he's in God's hand'_

She heard her Grandpa's voice again. It always gave her comfort when he spoke to her.

"Grandpa he don't look mean. . ." She reached out and touched the side of his face. His cheek felt like it was made of stone. "Kept horse with him, 'member you said, a man who keeps his horse up whit him.?" she looked at the stripped faced black.

'_Good men take care of der horse.'_

She nodded. She touched Vin's forehead. He was still very warm. She knew the tight muscles could last awhile, and if he didn't die he might be over the worst of it.

His movement had shaken the harmonica away from his shoulder and she saw it in the light and picked it up. Looking at it, turning it, the metal caught the reflection of the lamp light. She had turned the wick up twice since she had started caring for him. She put the harmonica to her nose and smelled it; she had heard him make beautiful music with something and wondered if this was what had caused it.

Another moan escaped from his ridged lips and the trembling seemed to become worse. There was nothing she could do yet.

She put her attention back onto the thing in her hand. She had to wait. The time would come.

She put the metal to her mouth, as she thought she had seen him do. But nothing happened. She pulled it away from her lips and looked at it again, turning it in her hand this way and that. Taking it back to her lips, she pursed them together and blew into the little square holes.

Sound.

She smiled and giggled.

She put it closer to her lips and blew again, sound. This time she moved it back and forth as she had seen him do. It made different sounds, high to low. She smiled again. She looked from the toy in her hand to the man, she set the toy down.

Blood was running from the corner of the man's mouth and nose.

Quickly she moved to him. Knowing his whole body would move she grabbed him by the arm across from her and pulled him toward her.

He rolled, lying on his side. He had bitten through the wooden piece and had bitten into his lip. He nose was bleeding because of the strain of the muscles.

His body twitched, taunt as a fiddle string

She took a piece of her poncho and wiped at his lips and nose. His face was ridged. She could hear his teeth grinding against each other and grinding the wood. And then she noticed his left arm moved. It twitched by itself. And then it relaxed and dropped across his body and then the rest of the body followed suit. His strained and abused body twitched and he drew up into a ball.

His arms went across his stomach and his knees drew up to chest. He coughed, blood splattered out along with pieces of the stick.

She got to her feet and went to the potbellied stove. Taking the coffee pot steeped with the brew, she caught up his canteen and went to sit back down with him.

She drew the coffee cup to her and, taking what was left in the bottom of the cup, she poured it across his lips, then wiped the tea and blood away with the corner of her poncho. Setting the cup down, she took his head. Lifting it slightly she scooted toward him, laying his head in her lap. She took the coffee cup and poured the hot brew into it and, taking the canteen, she added just a touch of cold water.

Reaching up, she pulled his jaw down, opening his mouth slightly, his lips just parting. Taking great care, she trickled just a few drops of the brew into his mouth. She waited for him to swallow. He didn't. She took her free hand and patted him on the side of the face a couple times. Nothing happened. She patted him a little harder.

He swallowed. She repeated the process until half the cup was gone. By then he had stretched out a little. He was no longer a ball of twitching spasms. His arms twitched a little and his left leg jerked once and he seemed to lie still for a bit. The brew was working.

She let a little time go by and she poured a little more of the hot brew into the half cup of cold and started the drink process again. This time when she patted his stubbled jaw, his eyes opened.

She was looking at those deep blue eyes. She felt him start to move and she shook her head, putting her hand to his shoulder. She felt him relax. She placed the cup to his lips, felt him move his head up slightly and he drank. She smiled at the face he made.

Vin was trying real hard to remember who and where he was. Every inch of his body hurt. It hurt to think, breathe, drink, and what was that awful tasting stuff? And who was this woman with his head in her lap? Where was he?

Tuscosa? River Bend? Four Corners?

He glanced sideways and saw the stripped faced black standing there. Peso was there, they had been riding high in the mountains…The abandoned town, up in the mountains... _Scarlet Fever . . ._ he had scarlet fever and this woman would catch it.

She saw him look around; saw the confusion on his face. She had seen that a couple times in the folks her Grandpa had treated. He had told her that when they come out of the muscle cramps some times their brains were scrambled and they didn't know who they were and they were frightened. She saw that look on his face, saw the fear.

"Poison. . . water." She spoke her words carefully, so he would understand.

"_Poison. . .?_" He shook his head, or tried to, it was more like a uncontrolled wobble. His mouth and voice didn't want to work either.

"Fe. . . Fever. I go. . t."

She held her free hand to his lips and silenced him. "You--- poisoned from water. . ." She lifted her hand, making like she was working the pump handle. "water is tainted cause of the mine, killed a lot of people..." She locked her eyes on his, seeing if he understood.

He looked at her, hearing her words, but he knew it was Scarlet Fever and she could die. He didn't want that responsibility. He struggled but found he was weak as a new born calf and she had no trouble keeping him down. He saw her offer him the coffee cup and, as bad as it tasted, he found himself parched. He drank from the cup again. When he had finished all of it, she half filled the cup again and offered him more. He drank.

She knew he would make it now; he would need looking after for a few hours and she would have to help him to his feet when he was ready, but she knew he would live.

She also knew she needed to sweat him, the poison.

She watched as his blue eyes looked at her and slowly his eyes started to close. She noticed the thick blond tipped lashes as they touched against his cheek. The eyes opened again and then closed. He would sleep for a bit.

She set the cup down and touched his forehead. It was still a little warm but the poison was not completely out of his body yet. She lifted his head and moved her legs out from under his head. Drawing the saddle over to him, she placed his head in the soft underside of the saddle and pulled the blankets over him.

Getting to her feet she put more wood into the potbellied stove. She turned, looked at the door, then over to where the horse stood, and looked at the door again. She went to the door. Opening it, she was greeted by a blast of cold wind. The low clouds covered the mountains. This was the longest lasting storm she could ever remember. She drew her layered poncho around her lean frame and went back for the horse. She knew where she could let him graze in the grass for a little while, and he wouldn't be able to get to any water.

She put his bridle on and led him from the adobe building, out into the street and to the right, between the buildings. She walked past the buildings and out toward the high cliff of the mountain.

The clouds were hanging low, cradled against the mountain and covering her home. She would need to go back there for more water, but she knew it could wait until the next morning. She led the horse into the pine forest and back to a little clearing. Here there was a small pole corral, about an acre, full of grass. She put him inside the corral and lashed the gate poles in place. Instead of heading back, she moved to the right of the corral and went back into the forest.

She found what she was looking for. It was a blackberry patch. She made a pouch with one of the top layers of the poncho and filled it with berries. She found she was hungry; she ate the first few handfuls she had picked. She picked for about an hour and had a lot of berries when she headed back.

As she stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the adobe building she heard a crash and a curse.

"Damn. . . !"

She ran to the door and opened it.

Vin had come around and found the girl and his horse gone. It had taken him a few minutes to get his sore, stiff body to respond to his commands. Even sitting up had taken several tries. He had gotten into the sitting position and figured he could roll over and get to hands and knees and then to his feet. He had made it to his hands and knees, but when he attempted to get to his feet his legs would not hold him.

He lay in a heap on top of his saddle; his legs were twitching and jerking.

He knew someone was in the doorway, but there was nothing he could do. His face was turned away and he couldn't get his arms or neck to respond.

She moved into the room with a smile. He was a strong one. That he had been even able to move at this point was amazing. That he had tried to stand showed he had a will to live and the strength to do it. She walked over to where the bowl was that Vin had used to water the horse out of and dumped the berries in it. She move a little and into his vision. She saw the blue eyes were dark with anger and she smiled at that.

"Strong, good better soon." She walked over next to him and knelt down. Taking his right arm and shoulder, she rolled him over and, grabbing his left arm, she pulled it out from under him and got him straightened out.

He found he had almost no strength. His arms felt like they were weighted down by a ton of rocks. He didn't like the feeling, but there seemed to be little he could do for it. He closed his eyes for a long minute, drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling at him.

She reached out and touched his forehead. "Fevers down, poison ain't out yet. Make fire up, rocks, sweat ya. .. make good."

"My . . . horse . . ." He really had to concentrate to get the words out. "Where . . ."

"Storm break, taken him graze...good...?" She moved back a little. "Be still, quiet . . . weak." She stood and walked away.

Vin lay there and stared at the adobe and wood ceiling and wondered how in the hell he had gotten himself into this and where she had come from.

He was miles from anywhere and she looked pretty thin and ragged, like she'd been living on her own for a long time. He blinked several times and found his vision was still a little blurry.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to lift his head up. He looked around. There was a good fire in the pot bellied stove. Things looked dry inside, smelled a little horsy, but everything was still here. He looked around for his short barreled rifle and saw it leaning over by the wall. Then his eyes stopped on her.

She was maybe five foot two and, if she weighed a hundred pounds she was carrying rocks in that poncho. Her hair was the color of a light sorrel, almost golden. Her eyes were as green as Kentucky blue grass. Her face was thin, and there were lines in her face that did not match the look of her age. He saw her smile, even white teeth. He smiled back and laid his head against the soft under- side of the saddle. He was looking at the ceiling again. She came into his vision.

"Do no move. Get rocks...then food, berries." She moved out of his view but he heard her go toward the door and her footsteps faded away. She did not close the door.

Vin lay looking at the ceiling. Trying to understand what she had said. Her speech was short, clipped.

His mind was telling him he needed to be up and around, but when he tried to move his arms or legs they just jerked and twitched. He closed his eyes. Drawing in a deep breath, he held it for a long moment and then slowly let it out. He used his sense of hearing to listen, to the wind outside, listen to the drops of water dripping from the eaves of the porch. He drew in another breath. This one he sensed as he pulled in the cold air. There was still the smell of a storm, a storm with rain and possibly snow in it.

As if to compliment his senses, thunder rumbled in the distance.

Vin felt his eyes close. He wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep again but he thought he remembered feeling something warm being laid against his body. It felt good, for awhile.

He woke to something that smelled foul. He came from the depths of the sleep in layers. He was hot; something was burning the side of his rib. _'Knew I'd go to hell.' _He moved his shoulders. There were several blankets over him and it was him that smelled.

He forced open his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to get the sweat blinked out of them. He found he could raise his hand, but it was weighted down under the blankets. Finally he got his hand free and wiped the sweat from his face. He looked under the blankets and saw rocks tucked in against the length of his body. He pushed at the one that was against his ribs, the pain had eased.

He looked around the room. He found her sitting against the wall, not very far away, and she was sleep. Vin watched her for a long minute. In her slumber she looked even younger and thinner.

Vin heard movement. The strip faced black was back. The horse nickered low as he looked at him. "Good to see you too." His voice was low and gravely.

He realized something. He felt better. He didn't feel great, but he did feel better. He was sore and his stomach still hurt but the burning feeling was gone.

It took him a few minutes, but he was able to get into a sitting position. He wasn't sure if he could get on his feet and he didn't feel like trying to stand. He was just happy to be alive.

He saw his canteen sitting not too far off but he remember what the girl had said. The water was tainted.

"Water is. . ."

He turned his head toward her.

"is filled good stream above, good drink." She got to her feet and brought the canteen to him. "You ought be hungry." She handed him the canteen and touched the side of his face.

"Thank you." He took the canteen, looking straight into her eyes as she touched the side of his face. He pulled his eyes away from her, even though his body had been near death it seemed to be getting better by the second. He glanced at the floor where she had been laying; he saw his comb laying there. He looked back at her.

"You drink water, sweated pretty good." She stood and moved over to the potbellied stove, taking something off the top of the stove. She walked back over to him and sat back down on the sod floor. She looked into those stormy blue eyes.

He had unstopped the canteen and took a long drink from it. He looked at what she had in the small cooking pot. It looked like a stew. It was his cooking pot. And, he found himself suddenly very hungry. He corked the canteen and took the pot she offered him. She had also found his spoon, she handed it to him.

He smelled the stew, tasted it and found his mouth watering. It was good, very good.

He looked at her as she started to move back away from him.

"What's your name?" He saw her look at him. Saw a touch of uneasiness come into those blue eyes. He smiled. "My name is. . ."

"Vin Tanner." She smiled at the surprised look on his face. "Talked in sickness." She looked down at her hands and then back at him. She felt she could trust him. "My name is Darcy . . ."

He spooned another mouth full of vegetable stew in and looked at her. He found he was getting full real fast. "Are you all alone, how long ya been here, where do you stay?"

She stared at him for a long minute; she hadn't had that many words spoken to her in a very, very long time. She was also a little afraid to admit she was by herself. But there was something about this man, she trusted him.

Vin saw a confused look come to her face. It made her face look very young and a little frightened. He set the pot down on the blanket, finding his arms were shaking a little from holding it up. He took a couple minutes and let the fullness of his stomach settle, looking at Darcy. He could see she was working on the answers.

She ciphered his words. "Born here . . . live here alone, is my home."

She looked down at his face, the color of his face was going a little white and she could tell he had eaten to fast and she was sorry now that she had been confused by his words, she should have paid attention. She moved toward him, sitting down next to him.

Vin felt the pain start in and he bent over a little. He felt her hands take the cooking pot and then she was sitting next to him holding something green and small in front of him.

"Put in your mouth and chew, will help...Settle..." She forced it into his mouth.

He did as he was told, and found himself leaning against her suddenly, weakness washed over him, scaring him. He felt a blackness shifting through his head. The room, Darcy and the Peso seemed to spin like one of those tops the kids played with.

She caught him as he sagged against her and with great care she laid him back, coming near to putting his head in the cooking pot. But she was able to shift it out of the way as she got him laid back.

Vin felt hot and cold at the same time, his stomach rolled but he didn't throw-up. Blackness faded in and out, his body shook uncontrollably. He could hear his own teeth chattering.

Darcy watched as his body shook, twitched and jerked. She had never seen this happen and fear set in. Had she done something wrong? He seemed like he was better, but had it been too fast. She felt his whole body stiffen, heard his breath catch and then he was lying dead still.

She moved over him, looking for a sign of breathing. Finally, after a long minute, she saw his chest rise with a breath. She breathed herself, finding she had held hers, waiting for his.

Darcy straightened, looking down at him, knowing he might not make it yet. She reached out and touched his forehead. He was sweating. The rocks were still in against his body.

She moved around so she was leaning over him. She pulled the blankets back up over him, saw his eyes flutter open. His eyes were a glassy blue, he didn't seem to see her.

She felt his body tighten and the muscles in his neck stood out. His teeth clenched down and a moan escaped between them. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth; he had bitten the inside of his mouth again.

She didn't know what to do. She had never seen this happen. She touched the side of his face, feeling the tightness of his muscles. She jerked her hand back, all of a sudden his whole body convulsed and then, very slowly, started to relaxed. His breathing came in ragged gasps, eyes closed. Sweat poured from his face. His color was an ashen grey.

She remained kneeling next to him; tentatively she reached out and touched the side of his face. He was still very warm. With the way he was sweating now she decided to remove the rocks she had heated. Pulling them from under the blankets, she set them off to the side. Taking a cloth she had used to wipe the sweat from his face, she put some water on it and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He lay still, his breathing the only movement.

Darcy looked around the room and for the first time that she could remember, she really felt alone. She really missed her grandfather; he would know what to do. Her eyes came back to him.

She didn't want him to die.

She rinsed the cloth and wiped the sweat from his brow, gently tracing the line of his face and the hollow of his neck. She got to her feet, went to the stove and put a couple more small pieces of wood into the belly. She walked over to the horse and gave him a scratch and then walked to the door.

Opening it, she saw that the storm seemed to be breaking, it was near dark, but she could see the early moon rising in the distance. The tops of the peaks were white and ragged against the darkening sky. She could smell the scent of wood smoke, cold air and the pine trees.

It was then that she decided they needed to move. She would take him to her place on the mountain. She knew it was the right thing to do, her mind and her heart told her it was right. She needed to get him to a place where she could take care of him properly.

Darcy turned and went back to the horse. She saddled him. It took her a little time to remember how to get the saddle cinched into place, but it was like everything else she had been taught. If she let her hands do the work, they remembered.

She stored everything Vin had back into his saddle bags and threw them over the saddle. Then, taking her small bag, she slung it over the saddle horn. She went to the door and went out.

She headed for the pole corral. Here she took two of the poles and dragged them back to the building. Going to a building a couple doors down, she slipped into an opening and brought some rope out. Going into the adobe building,, she brought Vin's horse out and after a couple re-ties, she got the poles lashed to the saddle. Taking one of the three blankets she had found, she added rope to the poles and made a travois.

She came back inside the room and went to him. If she couldn't get him to wake up, she wasn't sure what she would do.

"_Darcy, you'll know what to do, you've not forgot your lessons." _

She smiled at her grandpa's words. "Yes, grandpa, I remember what you taught me." She bend down and touched Vin on the shoulder and, when she got no response, she shook him a little harder. She watched as his face changed from sleep to waking. His thick eye lashes lifted from his cheek and his blue eyes opened. The fever was not there, but there was pain and confusion in them.

"Come, we go, cabin… get up, come." She pulled the blankets back from him. The scent of sweat, sickness and male came. "Come, you get up." She pulled at him, seeing the lost look on his face.

Vin didn't want to come, he wanted to lay right there and not do anything. But she was insistent, and there was something about the softness of her voice made him want to do what she was asking. His muscles didn't to want to respond and it took him several tries to get himself into a kneeling position. Then with her help, he got his feet under him and they were staggering to the doorway, he could vaguely make out his horse standing just outside. He realized that, for such a small skinny thing, she was strong. His legs were weak and shaking and she was the one holding the both of them up.

They were outside and all of a sudden, he was lying on his back looking up at the night sky with a quarter moon. The clouds were white graced by the light of the moon. There was snow on the mountain that reflected the light. Stars, he could see a few stars and then he felt the warmth of the blankets come over him and realized he'd been cold. He saw her leaning over him and she was speaking but he couldn't hear what she was saying. His eyes were closing and there was a buzzing in his ears.

She got him onto the travois and felt him start to shiver. She rushed back and got the blankets and put them over him. She did not hesitate; she went to the black and led him out, headed for her place on the mountain.

Twice Darcy had to stop. The first time was because Vin was calling out to someone and was struggling to get out of the travois, she went back and calmed him. The second time was because he started to cough. It was a deep, hard cough and she took him a little water from the canteen.

The moon was high in the sky when they reached her cabin. Her feet were cold and she dearly wanted to get inside. She went to the door and opened it. Going in, she lighted two of her three lamps. Coming back out, she got Vin out of the travois, into the cabin and settled him in her grandfather's bed.

She got a fire going in the stove and then headed out to un-hook the horse from the poles. She pulled the saddle off of him and dragged it up onto the porch near the door. Then she led him over to the barn, she heard her horse answer with a nicker as they entered.

She put grass hay into his stall and made sure he had water in the bucket and then went back to the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Vin was sprawled across the bed as if he had tried to get up and could not make it. She stopped long enough at the door to take her satchel and his saddle bags. These she laid on the table. Going to Vin, she moved his legs back onto the bed and covered him back up with the blankets. She pulled the pillow back up under his head and made him look comfortable.

His coloring was still not good but he didn't look quite as grey as he had. He seemed to be resting quietly now. She would make some of the stomach broth now that she had the rest of her herbs. She wanted to add a couple things that might help.

Darcy moved about doing what she needed to do. Now she felt right. She did not feel alone. She had her things around her. She knew it had been a good thought to come here. She gathered the herbs and put them into her cooking pot. She poured water into it and set it on the corner of the big stove. Then she turned back to Vin.

She would wait until the brew was ready and then get him to drink some of it and hope that would be the thing to set him right. She walked over to him, looking down at him. She could still smell the sickness reeking off him, she knew now what she needed to do. She set about doing it.

Vin felt hot and cold and everything thing hurt. He was conscious enough to know Darcy was there but she was like a waif, a spirit. Her face would drift in and out of focus and sometimes it looked really thin and scared and then she would look like an angel.

Suddenly his mind's eye was filled with other thoughts; he was in a knife fight with an Indian. The Indian's knife struck out and caught him along the ribs. He hissed out an oath, striking out with his blade.

Darcy had trouble getting him to take the broth. He was fighting his demons again. She added an extra herb that would help calm the fever driven dream and, after a little while she watched him slip into a restful sleep.

It was near sun up when his fever broke, sweat poured from his body. She took the cloth she had been keeping on his forehead and began to wipe his body clean.

Vin woke with a hard indrawn breath. He opened his eyes and was looking at the underside of wooden beams, not adobe. For a long minute he felt totally lost and then he looked to the side and saw Darcy asleep in a chair.

They had moved, he vaguely remembered bits and pieces of traveling. He didn't stir other than to turn his head. Lying here right now he didn't feel too bad.

He felt a little tired and badly in need of a bath from the smell. He looked back up to the ceiling and inspected the wooden beam. He'd spent the night in a lot of cabins just like this one and he was please to see that this had been very well built. It had been built to stay, to last. He looked back over at Darcy.

She had taken a quilt of colors and curled up on the chair and gone to sleep. Her legs were tucked up under her on the chair and her head was against the back of the chair and down onto her right shoulder.

Vin swallowed hard. She looked like a ragged little angel laying there, his guardian angel. He looked back at the ceiling and was just starting to close his eyes when he shifted his body just slightly to get more comfortable and it was then he realized he didn't have any clothing on.

He moved his arms under the heavy layer of blankets and lifted, looking down at his body, there was some kind of poultice in a cheese cloth on his chest and that was where the smell was coming from, and he didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

He felt his face grown hot with a blush, not fever. He looked over at Darcy, his eyes wide; he jerked his arms down, placing them on the outside of the blankets and clamped his arms against his body and the bed. He looked at her and realized that she was still sound asleep, and from the circles under her eyes she looked like she needed it.

He felt the blush start to leave his face.

He watched her for a long time, looking at her as she slept. She slept soundly, hard. Vin had felt tired before he had realized he had no clothing on but after that discovery, he was wide awake now. Lifting up a little, he looked around the room, trying to find his clothes, but didn't see any. He had been watching her for a couple hours when he started to feel tired again. He yawned several times, moved around and got as comfortable as he could and found himself slipping off again. He tried hard to stay awake, but lost.

He woke to the feeling of warmth. It spread across his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes and found a pair of green eyes staring back at him

Vin smiled at her. "You're awake?" His voice sounded a little hoarse.

"No, you awake." Darcy smiled down at him, pulling the covers back up to lay across his shoulders. "I've put a new poultice on." She straightened up and looked down at him. Her long hair had fallen over her face and she pulled it back over her shoulders.

He lifted his chin toward her. "You need a ribbon." He saw her expression change, confusion. " Fer your hair"

"No...good." She didn't know the word she wanted to use. She looked to the left, trying to remember "no got ribbons…"

"Where's my saddle bags." Vin looked around. "Did you bring them?"

She turned, went to the door and opened it. Vin could see that there was a light mist coming down. It looked more like sleet than rain and the cold blast of air that came over to him told him it probably was. He was about to tell her if it was outside to forget, it but he saw her lean just around the door frame and pick his saddle bags up.

Vin moved up on one elbow, feeling as if he had been trampled by a whole herd of big steers. The warmth of the poultice on his chest felt good. He watched Darcy as she walked back to him. She had no shoes, and now he remembered the small foot print he had seen.

She handed him the saddle bags.

Vin got into one of them and reached way down. He pulled out a piece of rolled up leather and set the bags on the floor. He un-wrapped the leather and in the center of it was a very fancy lace handkerchief and a length of blue ribbon.

Vin took the blue ribbon and handed it to her. "Knew there was a reason I had kept this." He saw her green eyes widen and a wide smile came across her lips. He watched as she took the ribbon and held it in her hands; she ran it through her fingers. He saw her eyes look to him.

"Can use?" She acted like she was combing her hair

"The comb…You bet." He winked at her.

She kneeled down in front of him and got the comb out of the saddle bag where she had put it.

Vin laid back down. His arm was starting to tremble with fatigue. He heard her walk away and he looked up at the beams again. "Where are we?"

"Home." Her voice came from a distance. " herbs here."

"Where are my clothes?" He was glad she wasn't standing there 'cause he could feel himself blushing.

" I washed. Stove." She pointed to the stove. "Dry."

He could hear her voice coming closer, her steps light on the wooden floor

and she was standing in front of him. Her hair was pulled back from her face. She turned and showed him the ribbon holding her hair.

The blue ribbon looked pretty against her blondish hair. "That looks pretty."

She turned, looking down at him; her face was blooming with color.

He smiled at her. Watching her she gestured with her hands at the ceiling, the walls, and the bed. He saw her look at him as if waiting for something. "Yes." He watched as she thought the words out..

"Grandpa, no sewn, stitched. . ." There was pride in her voice.

"He built this place." Vin looked around the room, it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, Built…never leaked . . .!"

Vin heard the change in her voice and knew that was her Grandpa talking.

Vin looked back at her. "This here place was built by some one who cared for the people in it." He saw her smile widen again.

She moved to sit by the side of the bed. "Built for Grandma, Mom." Reaching up she made sure the covers were over Vin's shoulders, keeping the poultice covered. " Pa" She thought for a minute. " miner, third run, men got sick, water went bad, killed Pa and Ma, Grandma was sick from old. Grandpa and I bury. Grandpa told town, not listen"

She stopped suddenly, looking at Vin.

He saw a strange expression come over her face. "What's wrong?"

"No spoke long time." She touched her hand to her throat. "Dry" she pointed to the stove. "Tea, drink?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

She stood and walked away from him. When she returned, she had two tins of steaming tea. "You got to drink it slowly, still not well yet."

He had moved up in the bed and took the cup she handed him. What he really wanted was coffee, but he knew she probably didn't have any. He had some in his bags and he'd give it to her. He smelled the dark looking brew, then sipped it. It was a strong flavor but sweet.

"Honey " She smiled at him. "Bitter no honey."

"Tastes good." He took a couple more sips of it and settled back. "How long have you lived here?"

She looked at him.

He smiled. "How many years?" He saw a touch of a frown tip the corner of her lips down. He judged her to be in her teens.

"Don't know old." Her tone of voice changed.

He smiled at her, turning his head just slightly. "Don't know my age neither; I am some where in my twenties. My Ma died when I was just a little fella' and I left home as soon as I could."

She looked down at the hot tea in the cup and then back at him. "This is home, Grandpa gone winters ago….Got up, no fire. He dead… All time he makes morning fire."

He could see tears in her eyes. "You must miss him a lot."

She looked over at him, nodding her head.

"Why didn't you move to another town?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Live here!"

He smiled again. "Yeah, but there's no one to talk to, you need clothes." His smile widened "Ribbons for you hair." He watched as her mannerism changed, she looked uncomfortable talking about this.

Vin took another sip of the brew. "This is good tea, what is it?"

He saw relief flood over her face.

"Draw root. Grows high meadows, streams."

"I have a friend who would like to know all the things you know about the flowers and herbs. His name is Nathan. We call him a healer. He's like a doctor." Vin was starting to feel tired.

"Doctor?" She rolled that in her mouth, liking the sound of it. "Doctor" she said it softly.

Vin yawned, he looked at her. "A person like you that helps people when they are sick or hurt." He laid back.

She took the cup from him. Sitting on the side of the bed, she set the cups to the side and felt his forehead. She smiled a small smile. "I think you're better now. Worried cause of the last wake you had, but think better now."

Vin fought against the sleepiness that was starting to make his eyelids get heavy. He didn't want to go to sleep; he wanted to talk to her. He felt her hands on his forehead, heard her soft words. He struggled to remain awake but lost.

Darcy watched as he struggled to remain awake. She smile as he slipped off. She watched him sleep for a few minutes and then decided there were things needed done. The horses needed feeding and the garden, what was left of it from the snow, needed tending. She would also gather berries while she was out.

She headed out. Looking up into the early morning sky, she was pleased to see the clouds were sparse and the deep blue sky was becoming lighter as the sun began to crest the East Mountains. She went to the barn first and fed the two horses. She lingered over her little sorrel mare. The mare was old, Darcy very rarely rode her. She would bring wood to the cabin with her, pick berries and hunt the forest for herbs using her more as a pack animal.

She headed out and went down to the garden. Every thing lay flat against the damp ground. Most everything was burnt black from being frozen. She walked to the potato row and carefully dug into the cold ground. The small bud of a potato was about the size of her thumb nail and still the color of the ground. She carefully covered it back up. She decided to leave things as they were.

Turning, she headed toward the back of the cabin and up into the forest. She would see what she could have for dinner.

Vin woke with a hard indrawn breath. He felt coldness against his chest and moved his hand to it. It was the poultice. He listened. He was alone in the cabin. He could sense it. He pulled the blankets back and pulled the poultice away. He dropped it onto the floor.

Taking his time, he rolled to his side and then got his feet swung around. Soon, he was sitting on the side of the bed. It felt good to be sitting upright.

He remembered how weak he had been. He felt the inside of his mouth with his tongue; he had bitten both his tongue and the inside of his cheek. He carefully put some weight on his legs and thought they would hold him.

He looked over toward the stove. That was where she had said his clothes were. And there they were. He got to his feet and made his way to the stove. He pulled his pants on, buttoned them up, pulled his shirt over his head and grabbing his socks he headed back for the bed. His boots were at the foot. He felt shaky as he sat on the chair next to the bed. Sweat was forming on his forehead, his mouth was a little dry and his stomach hurt. He had the second boot almost on when the door opened.

She stood in the center of the door, framed by the sunshine behind her.

"Care, be weak still." Her hands were filled with fire wood. She walked into the room and to the stove. Setting the wood on the small pile next to the stove she dug into her layered poncho and produced a bag of what looked like berries.

He got the boot on and sat back in the chair, feeling foolishly weak. "Figured it was time to be up and about."

She turned toward him, hands across her small body. There was fire in those green eyes. "Be on ground what you be." Putting the berries on the edge of the table, she moved over toward him.

He sat back in the chair and looked at her. The longer he sat there, the more he realized how correct she was. He thought he might be able to get to his feet but he didn't think he could walk very far. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Said so. . ." She smiled back at him. "Water now, then eat." She walked to the stove and, opening the access door on the front, she added a couple little pieces and a larger piece of wood and watched as the coals ignited them. "No meat."

He looked over at her. "I've got jerked beef in my saddle bags."

She walked over to the bags where she had set them from the other night and handed them to him.

He dug into the bag and pulled out another leather pouch. He pulled out several strips of dried beef, he handed her the whole pouch. "A little wild onion and Piñon makes a good stew."

She looked at him. "Have...po-ta-toe."

"That'd make a right proper stew." He winked and smiled at her.

He watched her as she moved around the big room. Making the stew, she moved about making other preparations. He could smell bread; it reminded him of Indian bread. He moved back in the chair some more and found a comfortable spot. His body ached, his head hurt a little and he kept playing with some loose skin on the inside of his cheek. After a bit, he found himself nodding off. He repositioned himself and tried to keep his eyes open.

She heard the difference in his breathing and knew that he had fallen asleep. Turning, she walked over to him. Reaching to the bed, she pulled the top blanket off and very carefully covered him. She turned and went back to the stove and continued to cook. The smell of the meat was making her hungry; it had been a long time since she had meat.

She sipped the broth and found her mouth watering. The meat was still too tough to eat yet. She took the berries and, with the last of the Piñon flour, she added a little honey to the flour and made some short cakes for the berries.

She slipped these into the little oven plate and started on the process for the berries. These she took and added a little hot honey. She very carefully took a wooden spoon and very gently rolled them in the hot honey. When she was finished with this, she checked on the little cakes and saw they were ready. The bread would take a little longer. She glanced a couple of times over her shoulder at Vin, he was still sleeping away. The last time she looked at him she saw his blue eyes open and looking at her.

She walked over to him. There was a glassiness to those blue eyes, a touch of paleness to his face. His face was cool to the touch. "Need bed?" She pointed to the bed.

Vin straighten in the chair and kind of shook himself. "I'll be all right." He looked at her. He had woke feeling dizzy, it was passing. His vision was clearing as he looked at her.

She saw color come back to his face.

"Tea." She went to the stove and poured from the kettle on the warmer. Bringing him back the tea, she held onto the cup. "Drink." She helped him drink it.

She watched him for a few minutes, looking at his eyes. She could tell the honey tea was working. "Need food?" She let go of the cup. She stepped back.

Vin finished the tea as she went back to the stove. He saw her spoon the stew into a wooden bowl. She turned and headed back toward him and he saw something in her eyes that shocked him and shamed him.

She was hungry for meat. She probably hadn't had any in a very long time.

He could see it in her eyes. He had seen it in the Indian camps. He took the bowl she offered and watched in amazement as she stood there and waited for him. He found his voice. "Here, take this and eat." He saw those big green eyes look at him and then at the bowl he held out for her. He moved forward in the chair and pressed the bowl into her hands. He waited until she sat down on the stool that was half way between the fire and the table before he relaxed. He saw her slowly take the spoon and lift it to her lips. She tasted the food, held it in her mouth then slowly chewed and swallowed.

"How long have you been here alone?"

Darcy looked at him, she knew he wanted numbers but she didn't remember them. She looked around the room, seeing something she could explain. "Tall as mark."

Vin looked over toward where she had pointed, seeing the door jam. He had to squint just a little to bring the marks into focus but there were several marks running up the door jam. They stopped at about four feet up. He looked back at her. She was probably a little over five foot tall. "You've been here a long time by your self, many summers."

She looked at the bowl that was near empty and then back at Vin. "Yes many summers." She finished the broth in the bowl, looking over at the stove. She stood and walked over to the stove and dished out the last of the stew and brought it back to Vin.

Vin shook his head. "That tea of yours filled me up, finish the stew." Vin didn't finish the sentence out loud. _'Then were gonna talk about leaving here!'_

He ate the cake with the berries when she offered them. He found it very tasty.

Vin got her to talk a little about her Grandpa and what the town had been like before the water had turned. He had asked if she had seen the wagon with the family in it and she said she had not. They talked the afternoon away. Vin had gotten up and walked around the house, looking at the way it had been built. It was a solid place. She kept it neat and the wood floor was scrubbed and clean.

The more he moved around, the stronger he got to feeling. She took him out to the barn and he was please to hear Peso nicker to him. He looked at the mare that was Darcy's and smiled. She was an old, old mare. But she was in excellent shape. He stopped and scratched the black between the ears and down the side of his jaw where he liked to be scratched.

"Darcy?" He was leaning against the stall post; one thumb hooked at his waist band, the other was still on the black. He felt a little tired. She had pitched some grass into the feeder for her horse.

"How would you like to come with me to where I live?"

She stopped where she stood, her arms full of the grass hay. Her green eyes looked directly at him.

"Live here." She went to his horse's feeder and put the grass hay in it.

"I know, but you need--- "

"Live here!" Her voice was low

She was close to him, within arms reach and he could sense her fear. "You could come for a visit." He remained as he had been, against the post, thumb hooked in the waist of his pants.

She looked at him. "Visit?" She rolled the word in her mouth. "What is Visit?" She moved away from him.

"Come look at the town, see things and then, if you wanted to, you could come back here."

"Grandpa said no leave, safe here." She moved back from him a little.

She reminded him of a cornered deer, ready to flee. He knew he needed to convince her. "Yes, but there are things where I live that you need…" He thought for a long second. "Like clothes, a dress and some pretty ribbons . . ."

He saw her look at him at the mention of the ribbons.

She put the grass hay into his horse's feeder and then moved back. Looking around. "I can come back."

"We'll mark the trail so you can follow it." He saw her thinking about it.

"Bad water, who will keep if gone?"

He smiled. "I can make a sign that will keep the people away." He shifted his position and headed for the door. Stopping, he looked out at the sky. There were still black storm clouds coming around. "We can leave when this storm finally breaks." He turned and looked back at her. He watched her as she made the decision. He saw her look around the barn and she moved toward him. He moved out of the doorway allowing her the space to move out into the open. She looked long and hard at her home.

"Come back when wanted?"

"Yep. . ." He nodded. Smiling, he hooked both thumbs in his waist band.

She looked serious for a long moment. "Don't remember what like to have people near, might I would do. . . wrong and they would make. . ." She searched for the right word. "hurt me."

"Not while I'm around they won't, and the friends I introduce you to wouldn't do that." He saw her turn with-in herself. He had seen Josiah do that and the Indian Shaman he had known. It was as if he were suddenly alone, the body was there but they weren't.

"All right, will go with you!" She looked over at him, a little fear touching her eyes.

He smiled. "Good then, will see how the weather is tomorrow."

Later in the evening she began to ask questions about town life. Vin found himself talking about himself.

They were seated in front of the fireplace. With her help, he had gone out, shot a deer, gutted and dressed it. The meat was cooking over the fire. He still felt a little wobbly and a bit weak but he had a feeling what was cooking in front of him would take care of the problem. His muscles hurt and he still had a brackish taste in his mouth.

Darcy was sitting on the floor on a deer skin rug. Her legs were drawn up to her and her arms were wrapped around them. "Why do you move from one place to the next?"

He had noticed that her speech had improved the more they talked. She put her words together faster and wasn't having to search for them. "To see what's there. My Ma always said I'd be the wander." He slid a glance toward her, she was still staring at the roast on the spit.

"That's why you come up here?" She turned her head sideways, looking at him. "I saw you coming up the trail and watched you as you rode through town. All the others that come, went into the . . . buildings and looked for things to take, but you come in, looked around and rode out."

"I've seen enough ghost towns." He saw her eyes widen.

"Ghost town?" She looked at him. "Ghost…"

"That's a town where, for one reason or another, the town folks up and leave it. Just the ghosts are left."

"Oh..." Darcy thought about this for a few minutes, she looked over in the corner at the sign he had made, it was what he called a skull and cross bones, he had said it would tell people that the water was poison, bad. They would put it on the road into the town.

She looked back at him and saw that he was looking at the fire; the meat sure did smell good. She had made some berry cakes again and found some greens to cook. There was no coffee left but she told him she would brew a tea that would taste good. Darcy looked back at the fire; she drew in a breath and asked the question. "Why have you not hurt me?"

Vin had been off in his own thoughts and the question caught him flat. "What?" He had been staring at the fire. He looked over at her. He saw there was a sudden change in her; she had been relaxed around him the last few hours. When he had first gotten up and started moving around she was a mite skittish. Like a wild animal, she had kept an eye on him. She had helped him when needed, then she would retreat back, out of reach. She had been very wary. By the time they had gone to the barn, she had settled in to his moving around.

When he had taken his rifle and went to hunt, he had found she was like a spirit in the woods. She made no sound and was able to bring him right up to a deer.

Now, she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes wide with fear and she look like if he were to move real sudden she would bolt for the door.

He looked at her, a sadness coming into his voice "Why would I hurt you?"

"Grandpa told me." Her voice was a flat statement. Grandpa had said it, therefore it was true.

"What did your Grandpa say?"

She looked down at the floor. "That men would hurt me if they found me." She looked back at him.

It took Vin a couple seconds. The old man had meant rape her. Her Grandfather had made her fear everyone because he had been afraid when he died, she would go to the first person who would come into the town. Vin couldn't blame the old man, but he had done his granddaughter a disservice.

He smiled. "All men are not bad." He looked back at the fire. He needed to form his words carefully. "Yes, there are a few out there who would 'hurt' you, but I was taught different. A woman is to be respected." He wasn't sure how else to say it. He looked back at her "Your grandfather was right in teaching you to be careful around strangers." He saw her think about what he had said. He could see her thinking about it. He looked back at the fire, a few minutes passed.

"He also told me that a man who takes care of his horse is a man who might be trusted."

He looked at her, a little puzzled.

She saw the look on his face. "You ate..." She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "no, fed and watered your horse 'afore you got your self set."

He thought he knew what her Grandfather had meant, he grinned. "You take care of your horse first; never can tell when he might need to get you out of a jam." He saw her smile.

"That's what Grandpa said..." She smiled and looked back at the fire.

Vin saw her eyes look at him, he knew the venison was ready, he nodded toward the roast. " ready to eat?" Vin moved from the chair and to the fire. Taking his knife, he started to cut several slices of deer meat from the roast.

Darcy got up and grabbed a tin plate that was sitting on the table and held it for Vin while he sliced several large pieces off. "That ought to do it, we'll let the rest cook down more." The last slice had been a little reddish. He waited until she had moved away before he stood up. He had found she was still a little skittish around him and if he moved too quick, or got to close, she would react.

They went to the table and she sat on one side and he on the other. They ate in silence. When the meal was through, he got up and took his plate and cup to the wash board and cleaned them up and went back to the chair.

Darcy had told him that, after supper, she would gather the few belongings and be ready to ride out in the morning.

Vin was relaxed back in the chair. He was finding it very hard to keep his eyes open. Slowly he slipped off to sleep.

He woke slowly, feeling like he had been asleep for months. The fire was down to deep coals. He had slouched down in the chair and, as he sat up, he found there had been a blanket placed over him.

"Grandpa use to do that."

He looked over his shoulder at where the voice had come from and he could see nothing in the darkness. He saw that the meat had been removed.

He got to his feet and stretched. "Been a long time since I fell asleep in front of a fireplace." He moved off to his pallet and lay down.

"You don't have a home?"

"Not a proper home. I got me a wagon in town, got all my possessions in there." He nodded to himself. "Not tied to anything that way."

There was silence in the room.

Vin rolled on his side toward the fire and went to sleep.

Darcy, after a few minutes, came down out of the hiding place and sat where she could watch Vin. She sat near the fire, adding a few sticks to it and watched him sleep.

She liked having someone to talk to. She liked being around him. She added a few more sticks to the fire and moved over farther into the darkness. She sat with her back against the table leg and her knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She sat and stared at Vin for a long time.

She liked him. She trusted him. She would go with him to this town and see what it was like. She moved from the table and up into the hiding place her Grandpa had built her so long ago. There, she curled up and went to sleep.

Morning dawned and Vin was up with the faint hint of light in the Eastern sky. He looked around the cabin and did not see Darcy. He went out and over to the barn but she was not there either. He fed the horses and again admired how her grandfather had built the place. There was a trough where water was diverted into from a stream back behind the cabin. It was a tight built barn and showed little wear. Vin stopped and scratched the black's head for a few minutes.

Except for sore muscles, he felt good. And he felt like he needed to be moving on, folks were probably worried about him. It made him smile. It had been a long time since anybody had cared a nickel's worth for him. He had friends now.

He moved from the barn out into the early morning. He had always liked this time of day. He liked dusk, but early morning was his time of the day. He looked the area over.

The cabin was backed against the edge of a mountain. There were a couple of cleared acres in front of it. It could be well defended if needed. The forest was tall, dense pine. The few dark clouds were blushing with pink. He watched as the color went from pink to deep red to golden red. A reddish mist lay over the cleared land. The colors changed slowly.

He heard a noise and turned.

Darcy stood in the doorway of the cabin. She had her little bundle of possessions. "We go now?"

He smiled and winked at her. "We can go now."

They posted the sign and headed away from the town. Vin had been worried about the old mare but she proved to be trail worthy. She weaved her way through the rocky path, not missing a step.

They rode down out of the mountain, past the place where he found the wagon. Vin found a trail that would cut down out of the mountain and cut several hours off the ride. They dropped down out of the mountains and forest and out to high desert. They had ridden mostly in silence; they came out of the forest and to the foothills and the wide open spaces.

"Where are all the trees?" Darcy had pulled the old mare to a halt, her green eyes staring out at the vast expanse before them.

Vin looked back over his shoulder at her because of her tone of voice. He looked out at the high desert plateau, trying to remember seeing it for the first time; she had never been out of the mountain.

He pulled the black up and twisted around in the saddle and smiled at her.

He shifted slightly, pointing toward a scrub Oak. "That there is a Scrub Oak, like the Piñon tree." He lifted his hand, pointing way across the plateau. "There's other trees, desert trees, look real different to the pine and pinion… "It drops off over there and there is a lot of sand." He straightened in the saddle and pointed in the direction they were headed. "Where we're headed is rolling hills and

grassland." He watched as the clouds moved across the sky, trailing rain behind. The sun would break through and shafts of light would show. They'd had a little rain in the forest, but now once out in the open, it looked like they might get a little wet. The storm was moving away from them and looked like it was breaking up. He waited, knowing she needed to take in what she saw.

"There's so much.. . .Nothingness!"

He smiled to himself. That's what a lot of people thought. He turned again in the saddle and looked at her. "You'll like where we're headed, it's not as open. It's got big oak trees."

She stepped the old mare forward. "I never seen a place with no trees." She halted the mare next to him, feeling frightened and not knowing how to express it.

He could see her fear. "It's gonna be alright." He saw her look at him, she didn't relax but she nodded.

"Oookay. . ." Her voice was a little shaky.

He led off again, heading for the stretch of land he had pointed out to her. Vin had felt a stiff and sore when he had first mounted up, now he felt as if nothing had happened. He felt the call of the trail pulling him on, seeing something different. He felt the black move out under him; he could hear the old mare pick her pace up.

They skirted along the edge of scrub oak and desert and then moved into scrub oak and grass lands. The gnarled twisted scrub oak had caught Darcy's attention and she had told him her Grandpa had brought wood like that back to the cabin several times and had made things with it. There were a lot of pinion trees here and she was surprised.

They had stopped for a break and she had gathered up a sack of them. They ate a lunch of pinion nuts and deer meat that Vin had dried over the fire. Twice rain came and went, but it was a light mist that came to them. Off in the distance they could see rain coming down real hard.

Vin hoped their luck would hold. They mounted and rode until near sunset. Vin had been headed for a point he thought he recognized and, as he grew closer to it, he knew he was right. There was a cave back up under a pile of dark colored rocks that sat all by themselves. It was open grassland all around the area for miles, and these were the only large rocks. They were real dark colored and pitted and some of them that had split open showed a reddish color in them. Some he could put his arms around, others were as big as a cabin or barn.

He spotted the dark forms in the grass just before sunset and headed to them. He rode cautious; it was an old camp site. He had also been keeping an eye on Darcy. He was use to long hours of riding. She wasn't and she was starting to show it. He rode downwind of the site. There was no smell of wood smoke.

They rode on toward the spot where the cave opened up. He didn't see or hear any sounds. They rode up to the cave, the sun had just dipped down below the horizon. He stepped from the black, dropping his reins. He stepped into the cave. Turning, he stepped back to where Darcy was sitting on the old mare.

Vin got a little shock. He could see her face in the twilight and she was exhausted. Her hands were wrapped around the saddle horn and she had braced herself. She was almost asleep.

"Darcy. . ." Very carefully he touched her arm.

She jumped, looking around, then down at Vin.

Vin offered his arms to her and he saw her hesitate for a moment and then she was sliding down toward him. He caught her and carried her into the cave. He saw that the pallet he had made last time he had been here was still there. He laid her down on the dried grasses and leaves. He went back out to the horses and stripped them of their saddles. Staking them out, he pulled the saddles back into the cave. Quickly he went back out and gathered wood for a fire and, in a few minutes, had the camp fire going nicely. He went out and brought in new branches and dry leaves for a new pallet and, when it was ready, he spread his blanket over it and his bed roll. He went back over to Darcy. She was deep asleep. He gathered her up and took her to the other bed and laid her in it, covering her with the blanket.

With that done he set about making them a little stew of jerked venison and Piñon. With that on the fire he went back out to the horses and checked their backs and feet and then took them over to the stream about a quarter of a mile away. When he brought them back he moved their stakes in closer to the mouth of the cave. The wind was picking up and the clouds were racing across the sky. It looked like by morning it would clear, maybe the storm was over.

He checked on Darcy and she was still sleeping.

When the stew was done he did not try and wake her, she was still sleeping soundly. Taking part of the stew he ate it and set the rest off to the side, keeping it warm for her. Using the back of his saddle he made himself a bed and stretched out. He found himself surprisingly tired. He checked the fire, listened for a moment to the night sounds and then set his hat over his face and went to sleep.

He woke several hours later, checked the fire, seeing the stew pot had been moved and the stew eaten. Darcy was back asleep. He went and checked the horses and listened for awhile to the night. There were still clouds in the sky and still the smell of rain. He wondered if the storm would ever be over. He went back inside the cave and lay back down.

He woke to the sound of thunder. Sitting up, he reset his hat and looked over at where Darcy was. She was still asleep. Getting up, he threw some sticks on the coals and walked to the mouth of the cave. Off in the distance there were dark clouds, lightening came streaking down from the sky. The black looked up from his grazing, nickered at him and went back to chomping grass.

He came back inside and saw the sticks had caught. He squatted next to the fire and added more wood. Looking across the fire he saw a pair of green eyes looking at him. He smiled. "Morning."

Darcy smiled at him, repeating him. "Morning." She pulled the blanket around her and looking around the cave. "Is this mine?"

He looked at her for a long minute, not understanding the question. He saw her eyes look around the cave. "It's a cave." He didn't realized she'd maybe never seen one.

"Cave. . ." She rolled the word in her mouth. Her eyes went wide. "Bears! There are bears in caves. . !"

"Not in this cave." He wanted to laugh but he didn't. "Bears live in caves but not this one." He had poured water from the canteen he had filled at the stream into the coffee pot, they didn't have coffee but Darcy had brought her tea. He really would like some coffee, but he'd have to wait until they got to town.

He watched her as she looked around.

She looked directly back at him. "Bears eat people."

Now he did chuckle. "Only, if you let them. I haven't seen bear in a long time; they are as scarce as the buffalo." He saw her eyes look at him, the question forming in those green eyes. "A buffalo is a big hairy cow." He saw her nod.

Vin set about making a quick breakfast and within the hour, they were out on the trail and headed for Four Corners. It was not long before he got into real familiar territory and headed for the road. He followed a swollen stream bed, knowing it would come out into the flats and the road to Four Corners was about a mile off. Far in the distance, he could see the smoke from the town.

They had almost made the road when he saw a dark speck coming along the trail from Eagle Bend. By the time they made the road, he knew who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris Larabee had left Eagle Bend long before Sunrise. They had sent telegrams to all the surrounding towns looking for Vin who was now a week and a half overdue. Their fear was that a bounty hunter or a Marshal had found him. Chris had gone to Eagle Bend because he couldn't wait in town any longer. He was sure the others were glad to see him leave, he'd been surly at the least, and even Josiah had suggested that he take a look around.

He'd seen the two riders coming from the north and until they made the road he wasn't sure, but he was now, one of the riders was Vin. He spurred his black horse into a long lope and headed for them.

As he drew up closer to Vin and the other rider he knew two things, Vin looked a little weary. There were dark circles under his eyes, he rode stiffly in the saddle. And second, he didn't know the brown haired girl that was with him.

Chris pulled the black to a halt next to Vin and grinned. "Had us worried Pard." He reached out and they clasp hand to forearm. He took a good look at Vin. He seemed a little drawn, like he'd been sick or something.

Vin matched the grin with one of his own. He saw Chris look past him and to Darcy.

Darcy had moved the old mare back a couple of steps, so that Vin was between her and the stranger. Darcy kind of glanced around Vin's back at the dark clad man, eyeing him warily.

Chris had seen the move, and the look. The girl was thin, her large green eyes had circles under them. Her blondish hair was tied back with a blue ribbon. She reminded him of a frighten filly. Her clothing was a hodgepodge of cloth. Chris looked back at Vin. "Gonna introduce us?"

Vin smiled. "Darcy, this is Chris Larabee, he's a friend." He stepped his horse back a couple steps and came even with Darcy. "Chris, this is Miss Darcy and she saved my sorry hide."

Chris saw Darcy look at Vin, saw her lean toward Vin and whisper something. He saw Vin smile and nod. Then he saw those green eyes look at him.

"Hello Chris." She looked back at Vin.

Chris heard the soft frightened voice. He touched the edge of his hat with his hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Darcy." He saw her relax just a little. "And thank you for saving Vin." He saw the green eyes narrow a little. He could see she was thinking about something and then he saw her head turn just slightly.

"You are . . .welcome." Her voice a little hesitant, she looked to Vin to see that she had said it right.

Chris nodded toward town. "Well, shall we head to town?"

Vin nodded and looked over at Darcy. "Ready?"

As they rode along, Vin explained what had happened. Vin still thought the family had died of scarlet fever. He told Chris everything. As they drew closer to town Vin and Chris noted that Darcy pulled the old mare in closer to Vin's strip faced black. Vin explained to Chris that Darcy had been living by herself for a very long time. The closer they got into town the closer Darcy rode to Vin. They were riding knee to knee as they entered the town.

"It's going to be alright. . ." Vin waited for Darcy to look over at him and he smiled and winked. They rode on into Four Corners. He kept an eye on Darcy. Vin had kind of lost tract of the days and with the amount of people in town he figured it to be a Saturday.

As they rode through the town, headed for the Clarion News Paper office, people in the street and on the boardwalks stopped and stared.

Darcy was taking everything in as she rode, there was a dog barking up the street, some one was hammering on wood, there was a sound of metal striking metal, people talking, some one sweeping the boardwalk, she wanted to put her hands up over her ears the sounds were so deafening. She glanced around, seeing people looking at her as she rode by.

JD Dunn stepped out of the General Store and saw Chris, Vin and a blondish haired girl. He tucked his package under his arm and headed out into the street. "Vin!" He raised an arm and started toward them. He saw a panicked look come across the girls face. She leaned in closer to Vin. JD hesitated a second and then continued on toward them.

Vin glanced around, he noticed they were collecting a following. They were almost at the Clarion. "JD...Get Mrs. Travis!"

JD stopped, hesitated a second, saw the look on both Chris and Vin's face and turned and trotted to the door of the Newspaper office and went in.

Vin felt a vice like grip on his arm and turned to see Darcy looking at him frantically. "Darcy?" He saw her green eyes look at him, saw the fear and panic in them. He reached a hand out to her and was totally caught off guard as she not only took it but she grabbed his arm and moved from her saddle toward him. He reached with his other hand for her and placed her across his lap.

Chris saw what was happening and he moved his horse in closer to Vin's and guided them to the hitching post in front of the Mary Travis' office.

JD and Mary stepped out just as the horses stopped in front of the office. Chris stepped out of the saddle and moved around to Vin's left side, moving the girls mare back a little. JD stepped down off the boardwalk and over to Chris, he caught up the old horse the girl had been riding and moved the horse back out of the way, behind Vin's horse, giving Chris room..

Darcy had put her arms around Vin's neck and she was holding on with a tight grip. She was looking at all the people looking at her and the faces were starting to swirl in front of her vision, and the noise of the town was deafening. She made a sound low down in her throat and closed her eyes and buried her face into Vin's shirt.

Vin heard the low groan and felt her clamp down even tighter around his neck He kicked his off side stirrup free and gesturing with his head toward Chris he threw his right leg over the saddle horn, twisted slightly and slid down out of the saddle to the ground. His arms still holding Darcy close to him.

Chris had moved back to stand at Vin's horse's head. As Vin got his feet under him, Chris reached for the reins on the black and moved him back a couple of steps, allowing Vin to walk between the hitch rack and the horses.

Vin, Darcy in his arms, stepped up onto the boardwalk and looked at Mary Travis.

Mary took one look at the ragged girl in his arms. "Please bring her in." She turned and headed back inside her office and home. She heard Chris' voice tell JD to go find Nathan. They stepped into the Clarion office, she heard Chris shut the door behind them.

Vin went to where Mary pointed at, stopping just in front of the little area before the bed. "Darcy. . .It's all right. . ." His voice was a soft whisper. "We're inside now. I want you to meet some one. . ." He dipped sideways just a little and let her legs go. He straightened, feeling her still clinging to his neck. Very gently and carefully he put his arms protectively around her. "Darcy, I want you to meet Mary. . ." He turned just slightly. "Mary this is Darcy."

"Hello Darcy." Mary tried to see the girls face, Vin's jacket was covering it.

Darcy opened her eyes just a little. She lifted her head slightly, what she saw made her open her eyes even more. Standing before them was a beautiful young woman. She had pale colored hair and pale green eyes and she wore a beautiful dress of blue. She had never seen anyone so beautiful. Darcy looked past her to the man they had met on the road and then looked up into Vin's blue eyes.

Darcy felt hot and cold at the same time, everything seemed to be spinning in front of her eyes, the beautiful woman, Vin, Chris.

Vin saw Darcy's face blanch white and he caught her before she went down, she fainted. He scooped her up and caught her as she folded. Holding her, he turned and stepped to the bed and gently laid her down.

"I think she fainted." He stepped back from her, letting Mary step to her.

Mary reached up and touched her thin face. "There's water in the basin over there." She pointed to a pitcher sitting on the Chest-of- Drawers. She touched Darcy's forehead. She saw Vin move to the pitcher and bring it and the basin back.

Chris was suddenly standing there with a towel. He took the basin and held it as Vin poured water into it. He offered Mary the towel and then held the basin as she dipped the towel into the water.

Mary gently wiped Darcy's face.

"Where did you find her?" Mary looked over her shoulder at Vin as he stepped back from putting the pitcher back.

"Up in the mountains..." He hooked his thumbs into his waistband, moving his weight back on one leg. "I drank some bad water, near died. She pulled me through." He looked over as the door opened and Nathan and JD came in. "She's been living all by herself above an abandoned mining town for a lot of years."

Nathan moved to stand between Chris and Vin. His eyes went to the blond haired girl laying on the bed. He looked over at Vin, seeing the traces of dark circles that had were under his eyes the amount of weight he had lost since they last seen him. "Glad you're back, had us worried."

Darcy started to stir. Vin moved toward Mrs. Travis, afraid that if Darcy woke up and didn't see him she might panic.

'It's all right Darcy . . . I'm right here." He saw her eyes focus on him and he smiled. "We've had a hard ride and you're tired, just lay still and rest..."

Mary Travis smiled down at the girl as she looked at her. "You just lay right there and rest." She stood up and looked at the men gathered around her.

They were tough, hardened men who, except for Nathan, she had been a little afraid of in the beginning. Now she trusted and relied on all of them. Mary looked down at the waif, seeing those large green eyes staring at every one, she saw Darcy look at her.

"Gentlemen. . ." Mary turned and looked at all of them. "I think we ladies need to be alone for a little while." She saw the sideways glance that Vin gave her. She smiled to herself. Reaching out, she touched Vin on his jacketed arm.

"We need some time to relax, we'll be alright and you need to see to getting some food from the restaurant ..." She turned toward Chris, giving him a look.

Chris saw the look, and from the look of Vin's shoulders hunching he had seen it too. "Come on Vin, you need to have Nathan look at you too."

Vin's eyes met Darcy's. "You stay with Mrs. Travis and I'll go rustle us up something to eat..." He smiled and winked at her. He saw her large green eyes look to Mary and then back at him, she nodded. He winked again. "Be back soon." He turned and headed out of the living quarters, into the newspaper area and then out of the door.

All but Nathan followed them out. He moved over toward Mary and smiled down at Darcy. He saw Darcy's green eyes look at him and saw a flash of fear. He moved back and spoke to Mary. "I'll see to Vin and then I'll be back." He turned and headed after the rest of the boys.

Mary turned her attention to Darcy. "Well, how about some water?" She walked into her small kitchen and poured water from the pitcher into a glass and walked back over to Darcy, who had scooted up in bed. Mary sat on the edge of the bed and handed Darcy the water. Mary gave her a long look over. She was at least in her late teens, was thirty pound under weight and her clothing looked like a collection of old, outsized dresses and canvas with a rope tied around her middle to hold them in place. "I made biscuits this morning, would you like one?"

Darcy nodded.

Mary got up and went back into the kitchen, she did a couple things, first she put water in the big kettle and set it on the stove, then she made sure the fire was still hot enough to heat the water. Stepping over to the far side of the stove she pulled her bathtub out and pulled it around in front of the stove. Then she took a couple biscuits and went back to Darcy.

Darcy watched Mary move about the room. She was in awe of the woman. She had never seen someone so beautiful or graceful. She had vague memories of her mother, a woman with red hair and blue eyes, pale and sickly looking. Her movements had always seemed stiff, difficult.

Darcy took the food that was offered her. She though a moment, making sure she had the right words. "Thank you." She saw Mary smile.

"You are welcome." Mary headed over toward her small clothes closet and pulled back the drape. "I think I have a dress or two that will fit you." She reached in and pulled out a greenish gingham print dress. She saw Darcy's thin face light up.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7MM7M7

Vin Tanner squirmed. He felt very uncomfortable sitting half naked in the chair and having Nathan poking at him and looking at him. He narrowed his blue eyes as Nathan stared into them.

"You sure it was Scarlet Fever?" Nathan pulled down the corner of Vin's eye, looking into the membrane.

"Looked like it. They had red rashes all over them." Vin glanced at Chris who was standing, looking out the doorway of Nathan's clinic. He looked back at Nathan.

Nathan moved off several steps, glanced at Chris' back and then looked at Vin. "Well I don't see anything wrong with you other then you've lost a few pounds and look like you been rode hard." He saw Vin look up at him, he smiled. "Could be they got a hold of that tainted water and that caused the rashes. But I'd a had to seen 'em to know fer sure." His eyes remained on Vin.

Vin shook his shaggy head. "I ain't an expert, but I seen it in the Indian camps, and that's sure what it looked liked." Vin moved off the table and reached for his shirt as Nathan stepped back.

"Well if'n you had it, you're over it, or if'n you did get exposed to it, and haven't caught it by now you won't..." Nathan moved over by the window. "I know there are a couple things that can look the same." He seemed to lose himself in thought.

Vin finished tucking his shirt in. He looked over at Chris' disappearing back, he was stepping outside onto the veranda. Putting his hat back on his head, he felt whole again.

Nathan turned and looked over at him. "You said she used different herbs?" He moved over to the table and picked up a towel that had been laying there.

"Yeah, she brought a bag with her to show you." Vin moved toward the door. He could hear JD coming and that meant he had brought the food.

Vin moved out to stand on the veranda to Nathan's office with Chris. They stood shoulder to shoulder, watching JD starting up the stairs with Buck asking forty questions.

"What color is her hair? What color are her eyes…Blue green or just green? How old?" Buck's was smiling,

JD, juggling the tray, Buck and the stairs, got to the top step and saw Vin and Chris looking at him. He gave a half hearted smile and walked over to them.

"Buck was at the restaurant, talking to---"

I was having a cup of coffee." Buck skipped around JD, looking at Vin. "You found a girl?"

Vin nodded. He didn't say anything to Chris, but Chris spoke. "You boys need to give her a little room. She ain't use to being around people, she ain't seen more then one person at a time in years."

"And" Nathan stepped out of his place, closing the door. "She near come to panic when she got into town, this is a lot for a girl to take in all at once." Nathan stepped over toward Vin and Chris. "Vin and Chris are right, we need to let her get accustomed to all this." He nodded with his head toward the rest of the town. "There's gonna be people who are curious about her, like a side show…their gonna want'a see her… we need to let her get use to things in small doses."

Buck looked from Vin to Chris to Nathan and then back to Vin, " I was just asking about her." He put his hands on his gun belt and waited.

Vin turned his head toward Nathan and nodded. "She's been on her own for a long time, her grandfather taught her to be… " he searched for the right word, "Afraid of people, especially men. She's kind a slow talking because she ain't talked in a long while."

"Good thing then that you found her Vin." JD smiled

Eight set of eyes looked at him. "If It'd been Buck, she'd of let him die to shut him up.

Buck started to turn on JD, Vin stepped in between them.Taking the tray from JD, Vin headed toward the stairs, shaking his head. _Yeah, he was glad he was back. _He went down the stairs with Buck trying to toss JD over the rail.

Vin saw the closed sign on the Clarion door. He knocked on the door. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and saw Mary Travis lift the shade and a smile came to her lips.

Opening the door, she stepped back and allowed Vin to enter with the tray. He stepped into the room, balanced the tray with one hand and tipped the brim of his hat with the other. He didn't speak. He just nodded toward the back of the office. Where Mary's living quarters were, his eyes carrying the question.

"Darcy, you have a gentleman caller, and he has brought supper." She stepped to the half closed curtained partition that separated her living quarters from the office.

Vin saw Mary look at him and then look toward the partition, she held out her hand and spoke softly.

"Its alright, it's just Vin. He's by himself…" she re-offered her hand.

Vin turned and set the tray down, it was getting heavy. He turned back toward Mary and his breath caught in his throat. He jerked his hat from his head, his eyes wide.

Standing next to Mary was a young woman, her sorrel colored hair was piled up on her head, a couple stray wisps lay curled around her long neck. Her green eyes sparkled. She wore a small silver necklace at her throat. The dress she wore accented her thin frame, fitting in all the right spots. There were soft slippers on her feet. A touch of color came to her cheeks as Vin looked back at her face.

Vin looked at Mary, then back at Darcy and then back at Mary.

"Say something Vin!" Mary's voice was soft but commanding.

He glanced down at his feet, back up at Darcy; he shuffled his feet and turned his hat in his hand. He looked at Darcy. "You're beautiful…" his soft Texas accent was pronounced. He stepped up to her. "Nice to meet you" There was mischief in his blue eyes "My name is---"

"Vin Tanner…" Darcy let her breath out with his name. She had been so afraid when he saw her that he would laugh but that's not what was on face; his face went from wonderment, astonishment, to a smile. "My name is Darcy Danner…" She put her hand out.

Vin reached out and took her hand in his. "Nice to meet you, Miss Danner." He grinned.

Mary stood there for several minutes seeing the exchange between the two. She shifted a little, realizing they were not even aware she was in the room. She smiled. She waited a couple more minutes, looking at the two of them, just looking at each other. Finally, she said softly. "Vin, supper is getting cold."

"Oh, sorry. Mrs. Travis" He stepped back a little, but he didn't let go of Darcy's hand, he brought her with him. He looked back at Darcy. "Hungry?"

He saw her nod; she smiled at him, then smiled at Mary. She moved with Vin, watching him as he placed his hat back on his head and then slid it down his back, letting the leather strap hold it. She watched as he stepped to the tray he had been carrying when he came. He lifted the cloth on it, revealing dinner.

They ate at Mary's small table, the three of them. Both Mary and Vin answered Darcy's questions. Most of them were about the town. Tomorrow would be Sunday, and there would still be a few families in town but not a lot. Vin promised her he would show her the town tomorrow.

The next problem they encountered was where Darcy was going to sleep. She didn't understand that she couldn't stay with Vin in his wagon. She got up and began to pace, becoming agitated.

Vin had never seen her do this, but he understood the movements. She was like a wild horse in a small corral. "I'm not very far away." Vin looked at her for a long minute. "Mary said you can sleep here with her, you can have Billy's bed."

Darcy looked between Vin and Mary, she wanted to stay in Vin's wagon. "No… I stay in wagon…She looked over at the bed that Mary had indicated, trying to think of how to explain to them that she could not sleep in the open like that. She fixed her eyes on Vin's. "Here, too big, too much air." She stared hard at Vin.

Vin drew a deep breath in and straightened, looking at the bed area. He was trying to understand why she was so upset. The bed wasn't that big. He turned inward, thinking, he half mumbled the words, repeating what she had said. "To much air…" He repeated the words slowly, looking at the whole area. Then he looked over at her with a gleam in his eye. "Room is too big?" He saw her smile, he looked over at Mary. "Now I understand…In her home, her bed is hidden up in the rafters some where…I don't know where it was, but she slept there. It's got to be a small hiding spot." He looked back at Darcy, then at Mary. "I can let her sleep in the wagon… I'll throw my bedroll down under the wagon."

Mary saw the relief flood across Darcy's face, her face going from dark and drawn to happy and smiling. She was such a thin little girl. "Well I think that would be just fine." She looked at Vin and then at Darcy. "You'd be as safe as if you were in your own bed." She stood and walked to the back of her living area, to a tall ornately carved cabinet, opening the bottom drawers to pull out a set of sheets and a down quilt, and bed clothing. "I'm sure Vin's wagon is nice, but I think this will help keep you warm." Mary walked over into the office area and set the things on the counter.

They sat back down and Mary put a pot of water on and brewed one of the teas Darcy wanted. She actually wanted Vin to drink it, but she didn't know how to say it properly. She knew the poison was out of his system, but she knew his body was still healing from the effects and the tea would help.

Mary gathered the bedding up and walked with Vin and Darcy to Vin's wagon. She had never seen the inside of his wagon and was surprised by the small space he lived in. It was neat and clean and the pallet looked comfortable, but she was glad that she had insisted that they bring the sheets and the eiderdown comforter. She turned to Darcy after they had made the bed. She knew Vin was standing just outside the back of the wagon. "Darcy, welcome to Four Corners…You know where my office is. If you need anything, you just come there ok?" She reached out and gave the girl a hug, at first she stiffened and then relaxed.

Darcy looked at her in the lantern light and smiled. "Thank You."

Mary smiled. "You are more then welcome my dear. See you in the morning, we can all have breakfast together." She glanced at Vin, seeing him nod.

Mary, assisted by Vin, came down out of the wagon. She looked back up into the wagon, seeing Darcy smiling down at her. "Goodnight." She looked at Vin. "She's lucky you found her!"

Vin looked at Mary, then up at Darcy. "No Ma'am... I'm lucky she found me." He looked at Mary. "I'd be dead if she hadn't helped me." He saw that little half smile come to Mary's lips.

"I think your both very lucky…" She turned and headed for the Clarion.

Vin watched her walk away and then turned his attention back to Darcy. He lifted his bedroll. "I'm going to be just under the wagon here." He pointed with the hand that held the bedroll. "If'n you need something just call out." He saw her nod. "I'm gonna close the flap now. I won't lace it. It'll stay in place. Turn the lantern out 'afore you go to bed…Ok?" He watched as she looked around the wagon one more time and then looked back at him, he saw her nod. "See ya in the morning." He dropped the flap to the back of the wagon down and stepped over to the watch fire that wasn't too far from his wagon. He added a couple logs to the fire and turned and looked at the side of the wagon. He saw her turn the lantern out and listened to her move around in the wagon for a few minutes. He walked over to the side of the wagon and threw his bedroll under it.

"Vin?"

"Right here Darcy…"

"You'll be here in the morning when I wake up?" Her voice sounded child like.

He smiled to himself. "I'll be right here…promise."

"Ok…" it was spoken through a yawn. "Night."

"Night, Darcy." Vin crawled under the wagon and settled himself. He pulled the hog-leg out of it's holster and folded his arms around it, then closed his eyes. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

He slept fitful and, when he heard her moving around about an hour later, he moved up onto an elbow and listened. She was doing something and then suddenly everything was quiet again. Vin laid his head back down on his arm and pondered what she had been doing. He silenced his breathing and listened intently for a minute. He could hear her faint breathing. Vin drew a breath in and relaxed. Closing his eyes he went to sleep again. He woke several times during the night. He didn't move around much, just opened his eyes, listened to the night sounds and then listened for Darcy breathing, he would hear it and then go back to sleep.

There was a faint trace of light in the eastern sky when he quietly got out from under the wagon and walked to the end of it and listened. He could hear her breathing. It was a soft, deep, even breath of someone sleeping. Very carefully, he pulled back the canvas flap and looked in.

Darcy was not asleep on the pallet. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, but he saw she had moved down off there and built herself a cocoon like spot on the floor of the wagon. She was all curled up, tucked up under the underside of the pallet where she was sleeping soundly.

Vin gently laid the flap back and walked back over to the watch fire. There was a bit of chill in the air. He laid the last two logs over the now reawakened coals and watched as the coals caught the wood on fire.

Going back over to the side of the wagon, he retrieved from the side box that was mounted between the wheels of the wagon, his battered old coffee pot and the bag of coffee he kept there. He stepped over to the water barrel he kept at the front of the wagon and, lifting the wooden lid, he dipped the coffee pot into the water. Taking enough water for coffee, Vin went back to the growing flames. He hunkered down in front of the fire. He set the now full coffee pot on the flat rock that protruded out into the fire and, propping the lid back, poured coffee into the water. When this was done, he replaced the lid on the coffee pot, walked back over to the wagon, put the coffee sack back into the box, and closed the lid.

He walked back over to the barrel of water and replaced the wooden lid. Turning, he headed back to the fire. There were a couple boxes set up between the wagon and the fire and he walked over to one closest to the fire and sat down. He looked over toward the back of the wagon and then back at the fire. Glancing at the sky, he figured about another half hour until sunrise. There was a line of clouds in the distant horizon and he had a feeling there would be rain before the day was out.

The coffee boiled. Vin pulled it off the fire and set it to the side. It would need to settle. He moved back to his seat on the box next to the fire and watched the sky as the rising sun turned the line of clouds even darker. Vin watched the town come to life. He saw the light in the window at the Clarion go on and knew that Mary would be printing her paper. This being a Sunday would mean that the Mercantile wouldn't open until later. That was the building where he had had his wagon parked at since he'd come to town.

Vin thought about getting up and getting a couple cups out of the pantry box but he was setting and enjoying the morning so much he just sat and watched the sun slowly creeping into the cloudy sky.

The sun had almost crested the tops of the building when he heard Darcy moving about. The town for a Sunday was slowly coming to life.

Vin got up and walked over to the sideboard and took out the coffee cups. They were old and one was a little dented. He walked back over to the fire and filled the dented one, leaving the good one for Darcy. He turned, and taking both his cup and the spare, walked back over to the boxes and sat down.

There was a little more noise and then silence from the wagon.

Vin was just about to ask if everything was alright when he saw a hand move out of the back of the wagon and Darcy followed. She moved out onto the little back step and stood there looking around. Her green eyes looked the town over and then she saw Vin and smiled. She moved down off the wagon and onto the ground.

Vin came to his feet and nodded to her. "Morning." He smiled

"Good Morning…" Her voice was a little low, just above a murmur. She looked around.

She reminded Vin of a frightened animal about to bolt for cover. He held out the coffee cup, knowing that was one of the first things she did when she was home. "Coffee?" He saw her step closer, nodding. She looked around the small area, her eyes taking in everything..

Vin stepped to the fire, reached down for the coffee and poured her a cup. Setting the pot back off the fire, he retrieved his own cup, turned and walked back to the boxes, sitting down. He held the cup out to her. He watched as she slowly started to relax and walk toward him. She took the coffee cup from his hand and Vin gestured for her to sit down next to him. She did. They sat there and quietly drank their coffee.

Down the street, at the saloon, the swamper opened the doors to the saloon. Stepping back inside, he walked back out and tossed a bucket of brownish liquid into the street. He disappeared back into the doorway.

Vin watched Darcy.

Darcy watched the front of the building. When the man did not reappear; she turned and looked at Vin, seeing his blue eyes looking at her. She pointed toward the front of the building. "Smells…" She wrinkled her nose.

His lips drew up in a grin. "Yeah it does." He pointed with his coffee cup toward the saloon. "Smells even worse the closer ya get to it." He watched her for a minute, he could tell she was forming words in her head. He looked back out over the town.

"There… are a lot of smells." Darcy took a sip of her coffee.

Vin gave her a long glancing look and then, taking his time, he sorted through the aromas in the air. He had grown accustom to the smells of the town and didn't think about them any more. The stable, the saloon, the hardware store, even the Clarion News Paper had a certain smell to it. There was the smell of the ink Mary used on the paper and there was even a smell to the paper without the ink. He smiled to himself and looked back over at Darcy. "Everything has it's own smell," He pointed with the coffee cup again. "Town is lived in…There are going to be those smell." The smile touched his eyes. "Might take a little getting use to." Vin saw her eyes shift and he looked in the direction she was looking at.

Mary came out of the Clarion office and looked down the street. She was dressed in her usual long black apron over one of her dresses and her arms were covered in long black sleeve guards. In her right hand, she held a paper. She looked over toward Vin's wagon and started toward them.

Vin came to his feet as she started toward them. He tipped his hat as she neared. "Morning Mary."

"Good morning Vin…" Mary smiled at Darcy. "Good morning Darcy. How did you sleep last night?"

Darcy looked at her, thinking for a minute. "Curled up." She nodded at them both.

Mary smiled. She realized that Darcy had taken her question quite literally. She looked at Vin and then back at Darcy. "I have just about finished printing the paper and was wondering if you two would like to have breakfast?"

Darcy saw both Vin and Mary look her. "We don't cook breakfast here?" She pointed at the fire.

Vin answered. "Easier to have the cook over at the restaurant cook for us." He saw her eyes lock on his, her brow furrowed slightly. "You'll see…" He watched as she thought about it for a couple seconds and then looked to him.

"Food smells coming from there?"

Vin scented the air. He could smell the smoke from the smoke house out back of the restaurant. He also realized that Mary had the smell of ink and paper mixed in with her fresh washed hair smell, a scent that he had always associated with her. He also became conscious that he had been living in town long enough now that he had to think about those scents.

. The wind had changed and was no longer coming from the direction of the saloon. He scented the air one more time to make sure there was just the smell of smoked meat. "Yes, food smells." He saw out of the corner of his eye the look on Mary's face.

"Ok…we go to breakfast."

Mary looked between the two of them, she didn't understand what just went on but, but she would get Vin to explain it to her. "Good, I'll finish printing and then we can go." She looked at Vin. "Ten minutes." She saw him nod. "Perhaps Darcy would like to see how the paper is printed?" She looked expectantly at Darcy.

Darcy looked at Vin.

He could see the look coming back into her eyes. He turned to Mary. "Maybe we could do it tomorrow…"

Mary had seen the change in Darcy's stance. "Yes, that would be great…" She looked back and Vin "See you in a few minutes."

Vin tipped his hat as she turned away. He looked back at Darcy as Mary went back across the street. He nodded to the coffee pot. "More coffee?" He saw that Darcy was watching Mary, then she shifted her glance to him.

Darcy nodded.

Vin stepped to the fire and touched the handle of the pot; sometimes it would get hotter sitting there. It was still about the same. He picked the warm handle up and walked over to where Darcy was sitting and poured coffee into the cup, then drained the rest into his cup.

Darcy waited until Vin sat back down. "Breakfast has meat?"

He looked over at her, smiled. "Yep, breakfast has meat…"

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7MM77MM77M7M7MM7M7M7M7M7M7MM

Breakfast was stressful. Darcy understood someone serving food, but the people that came and went in the restaurant unsettled her a little. Vin had chosen their regular table, placed toward the back of the room, facing the door and they had put Darcy between them. Vin had explained on the way over that it was just like having him pour her the cup of coffee that morning and, just like how he had brought food over last night, these were jobs and people worked and were paid for doing the jobs.

Darcy said she thought she remember her Grandpa getting money for building things, but that it had been so long ago the memory was faded. She watched everyone that came into the restaurant and watched what they did and how acted. She had already learned from Mary to place the napkin in her lap just so. She kept to herself the fact that Vin had smiled at the girl that came to their table and waited on them.

They had steak and eggs with potatoes and grave. She ate every scrap of her breakfast and had two biscuits.

Darcy also found her speech getting better. She didn't have to think about a lot of the questions she asked. She was feeling more comfortable with her words. By the end of the meal, she was just starting to relax..

Mary pointed out Mrs. Potter… "Mrs. Potter is a seamstress, she make clothes for people, will have to make a visit to her and have her make some clothing for you."

"Do all these folks live here?" She saw Vin look around the room.

"No, folks over there…" he pointed with his raised coffee cup, at a young man and woman, " Live just outside of town, run a few head of cattle, farm mostly." He looked over on the other side of the room, where three men were sitting. "Them fellars there, work for the ranch north of here. They came in for supplies yesterday. They'll leave here this morning and head back with their supplies."

Darcy's eyes had lingered on the couple. She saw how they looked at each other, how they touched each other's hand. Then she thought about the word Vin had used. Her face drew down in a frown. "Farm…Ranch…?"

Vin grinned. "Farm you raise crops, like your garden… ranch you raise cattle."

Darcy's face frowned for a few seconds, her green eyes looked down at the table, her eye brows pulling together, she was thinking, then her face broke a smile. "Cattle…Like the cows we saw…?"

Vin held his coffee cup to his lips, hesitated. He had to think for a moment…'_cows'…_ Then he remembered the small heard of cows and yearlings they had seen crossing down through the upper reaches, about ten head grazing down the mountain side. Vin had watched Darcy stare at them as they rode past them. He could tell by her expression that she had been trying to put a word to the animal and she had finally come up with _cow, _it made her happy to get the right word. He lowered his cup. "Yeah, the cows we saw."

The door opened and JD and Buck walked in. They headed over toward the table. They were both looking at Darcy. Buck slowed his pace down. He could see the fear in Darcy's eyes growing as they got closer. He reached out and touched JD on the arm and spoke something low.

JD looked over his shoulder at Buck, then looked back at Darcy, he saw her eyes widen, she leaned in toward Vin.

The closer they got the more she started fidgeting in her chair. Buck stopped a couple strides from the table; JD stopped a half step in front of him.

Both Vin and Mary had felt the tension come up in Darcy's body. She actually moved closer to Vin. Vin leaned a little toward her and spoke real low and calm. "Darcy, these is friends of mine." He saw her pull her eyes away from them and look at him. He could see the raw fear. "I'm gonna introduce you to them and they are going to sit with us…it'll be ok..." He had automatically reached out with his free hand and cautioned both JD and Buck to stay where they were. He waited as Darcy again looked at them for a long minute and then glanced at Mary and then at Vin.

Her voice was just barely a whisper. "They gonna eat with us? She glanced back at them and then kept her eyes on Vin.

"Yeah…They'll probably eat with us, if that's alright with you?"

"I don't want to eat." She looked at Vin "Full…"

It took him half a beat and he had to suppress the chuckle that was erupting, he took his free hand, covered his mouth and coughed. "We can just sit and have coffee with them and talk. Ok?"

He formed it as a question. He raised his voice just slightly. "And they're gonna be kinda quiet while they's sitting with us…" He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Buck nod. He saw her think about it and slowly nod. Vin moved his chair just a scoot closer to her and looked up at the pair. "Darcy, this is JD Dunne and Buck Wilmington."

JD tipped the edge of his derby. "Hi"

Buck tipped his hat. "Miss Darcy…nice to meet you… May we sit down?" He reached out and stopped JD from moving forward. He had seen the terror in the girls eyes as they had approached. His hand remained on JD's arm but his eyes were on Darcy. He saw her slide a glance in Vin's direction, he couldn't hear what she said but he saw Vin nod and then she was looking back at him.

"Please to be seated…" Her voice was shaky.

She kind of reminded Buck of an abused dog…She really wanted to trust them but she was so afraid, she'd bite if they moved to fast…Very softly under his breath he spoke to JD. "Move real slow JD…real slow…"

They slowly sat down, both smiling to Mary and Darcy.

Darcy watched as they settled and the waitress brought them coffee and took their orders.

There was a scrap of chairs and the three cowboys across the way got up and headed out.

Vin looked across the table at JD, he could tell that he was just brimming with questions. He gave him a hard stare and saw those brown eyes glare back at him, JD remained quiet.

Mary cleared her throat. "Darcy has been learning about the town and the people in it."

JD jumped in. "So what do you think of our town?" He had been sitting back in the chair, now leaned forward.

Darcy leaned back and sideways into Vin and put her hand on his arm, looking hard at JD. She glanced at Vin, her facial expression moving into the thoughtful frown again.

It was Mary who came to the rescue. "Darcy…" She saw her face turn toward her. "JD wants to know if you like our town." She had figured out about asking literal questions.

Darcy looked from Mary to JD. She took a moment. "Yes."

JD sat there looking at her, expecting more to come. "Real talkative I see…" he looked at Vin.

"JD…" It was Buck's fatherly voice. "Shut up and eat." Buck smiled as the waitress set the plates down in front of them

"Buck…I'm just trying to make conversation…" JD looked over at him, seeing that look that Buck got when he though JD didn't understand something. JD's actions were getting a little excited. He had grabbed the fork and was moving it in the air. "I just figured that she would want to talk---."

Darcy watched every movement JD made, her eyes following the fork as it waved around in the air, she had thought Vin and Mary talked fast, as she noticed to that he had a different tone to his voice then Vin did.

Darcy leaned into Vin, trying to hide a smile that was creeping across her face. "He's funny ain't he…" She saw the smile spread into Vin's eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Buck grin.

"Miss Darcy…" Buck picked up his fork and knife. "you hit the nail on the head on that one for sure…" He chuckled as he started cutting up his steak.

The door opened again and Chris came striding into the room, they could all tell by the way he moved that something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Vin put a hand over Darcy's, looking at Chris. "What's wrong?"

"Wagon was found, family." His blue/green eyes went to Mary. "Looks like road agents. Husband was killed, oldest boy is at Nathan's, shot up pretty bad. The mother and two youngest kids got the wagon in. They're with the boy." He looked at Vin. "Need to track 'em down..."

JD and Buck pushed back their chairs and grabbed their hats. Vin had started to stand, but Darcy's hand on his arm kept him in place. He looked at her, seeing the fear on her face.

"Darcy, you're going to need to stay with Mary…I got to go track these road agents and we're going to arrest them…Might be gone a couple days---."

"I ride with you…" She clung to his arm as he stood.

"No…You need to stay here…Won't be gone long…" He glanced at Mary. "Nathan…" He looked back at Darcy "Might need some of your tea and poultices to help the boy…Can you do that for me…Help Nathan…"

She gave him a fearful look. "You be back…"

He looked down into her wide frightened eyes and smiled. "I'll be back." He could feel her trembling. "Promise…" He winked. He pushed her grip off his arm. "Stay with Mary and help Nathan…"

JD and Buck had already gone out the door. Chris was standing where he had been. He looked at Mary. "Wife's in pretty rough shape."

"We'll go over there now…" Mary placed her napkin on the table and stood, reaching out to Darcy who had come out of her chair as Vin had stepped away from the table and to Chris. "Darcy…come on, we'll get your bag and go see Nathan…" She saw the girl look at her and then look at Vin's disappearing back. "It's going to be alright."

Darcy took her hand.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M

They gathered and the end of town, Chris, Buck, JD and Josiah. Ezra had stayed to help Nathan. Vin had already done a quick survey of the tracks. They turned as one and rode out. Vin in the lead. The tracks were easy to see and follow. They were an hour out when Vin veered off the road. The tracks turned south, he slowed.

Vin threw a hand into the air and stepped out of the saddle. He studied the tracks, walking for a few feet, trailing Peso behind. He squatted and touched the ground, then stood up, looking off in the distance. "They came up from the flats." He turned and looked at Chris. "Did they say they had saddle horses?"

Chris leaned down on the saddle horn, looking at Vin. "No…Why?"

Vin turned and walked back to where they were stopped. "Two saddle horse's trailed them to here. They left them here and went that way," He gestured with his hand over to the southwest. "wagon tracks go on south." He looked back at the way the wagon had come from. "Saddle horses were a couple hours behind." He looked back at Chris.

"Think maybe they were gonna come finish the job?" Chris looked in the direction the two saddle horses had gone.

Vin looked back over his shoulder and then back at Chris. "They weren't riding hard to catch up to the wagon… Might just be somebody else trailing the wagon." He stepped back to Peso, jumped for the stirrup and mounted.

"Won't know 'til we follow the wagon tracks back." He turned Peso and followed the wagon track.

Vin was still in the lead as they crested a hill and looked down into a small valley, They could see this is where they wagon had been attack. Personal items were scattered all over and there were boxes and chairs left. Vin drew to a stop and the others fanned out around him.

"Give me a minute to cast for tracks…" He stepped off Peso and handed the reins to Buck, who was to his left. He followed the tracks of the wagon down and then started casting left to right. He had seen the hoof prints from the wagon horses and knew their marks. Several times he hunkered down and studied the ground. He had made it to the center of the camp and then started out to his left and went out about a hundred paces and started a circle. He found where the wagon had come into the valley.

He found six distinct sets of shod saddle horses and two unshod as he walked his circle. He found the two sets of saddle horses that had trailed the wagon until it had almost reached the road. These, he figured, were a couple cowboys riding the range. They came in from a different trail and were more recent than the others. The two unshod he figured were several days before the wagon had arrived, and they had stopped to water their ponies in the small stream that wandered through the valley. The four other horses came into the valley following the wagon tracks, he had a feeling that if he backtracked from here, he would find a place up in the tree line where they had stopped and checked the wagon out from a hiding point. He continued on around and found the four sets of tracks leading out toward the south west. He completed his semi circle back at where he had left the others.

Stepping up to Buck's right he collected the reins on Peso and mounted.

"Looks like four horses followed the wagon to here." He pointed with hand at the fire ring and the scatted stuff. "Those two sets we saw earlier come in from that direction." He pointed to a well used cattle trail coming down off a little higher area to the East. "Their tracks are several hours older." He didn't say anything about the Indian Ponies.

"So which way did the four go?" JD pulled his hat off, wiped the inside and set it back on his head. He looked over at Vin. He was on the left side of Buck.

Vin had grabbed his canteen and was about to take a swig out of it. He stopped, pointed to the south west with it. "They left here at a trot." He took a long drink out of the canteen, then offered it to Buck who shook his head.

"Well then boys, I say we got some riding to do…" Chris tilted his head as he spoke, a snarl crossing his lips. He took the lead, heading toward the faint trail that Vin had indicated.

They rode at a long trot for several miles and then Chris pulled up. He'd lost the trail. One minute there had been a set of tracks and next they were gone. He waited for Vin to close the distance, he pointed to the ground. "Tracks disappeared."

Vin dismounted and scanned the ground. Leading Peso behind him, he walked back and forth across the trail. His sharp eyes finally caught something. He stopped, crouched down and studied the markings. Standing, he motioned with his free hand for the others to follow as he slowly followed the tracks that he had found. He led Peso. This was going to take longer. He followed the tracks on foot for a good mile, picking them up, loosing them and casting about again to find them. The outlaws had tried real hard to wipe their tracks out, but Vin kept finding them.

The tracks lead off the trail and into a thicket of heavy scrub brush and Manzanita. It was a cow or deer path he followed now. Vin wound his way through the thorny mass, muttering under his breath as his coat and pants were repeatedly snagged and nicked by Cat Claw. He knew a lot of horses would not go into this tangled mess of claw and it was one of the reasons he led Peso instead of riding him. He heard the others dismount as the path led under several trees with low thick branches that just missed the saddle horns. He thought he heard Josiah saying something about a too tall horse. It seemed like forever until the thorny thicket started to thin and they were coming back out in a clearing. He held up under a big spreading tree.

He smelled the smoke before he located the line shack.

The clearing was a couple acres and on the opposite side, set back, was a wattle and daub shack. The shack was built of whole limbs that had been cut to length and then spaced unevenly and mud had been packed between the spaces. It made for a warm place in the winter and a cool place in the summer. It just didn't last more than a couple seasons. This place looked like it was already starting to crumble. In the middle of the shack there was a stove pipe coming out of the sod roof, and a wisp of smoke trailed from the pipe. Vin looked over his shoulder as the rest emerged from the tunnel of cat-claw, venomous looks abound.

He knew that back under the tree like they were, they would be hard to spot. He pointed toward the shack. "Don't see no horses, but they could be back behind…"

Chris stepped up to the right of Vin, leading Pony behind him. He surveyed the area. " No way to get up close."

Buck moved a little off to the right. "Looks like someone on foot could skirt around and get to the far side, then scout the place out."

"Look…" It was Josiah.

A figure emerged from the back side of the shack, walked over to a pile of something on the ground and gathered what ever it was and walked back to the shack.

"Well they're there." Vin looked at Chris, then turned and stepped to Peso's right side and pulled the Sharps out of it's scabbard. "I'll go round. Signal ya when I'm ready." He handed Chris his reins and headed off.

JD tossed his reins to Buck and grabbed his Winchester 66 carbine from its scabbard. "I'll go with Vin…" He turned and headed off with the tracker.

Chris, Buck and Josiah watched as Vin and JD made their way around the edge of the clearing. Twice they saw Vin stop and point something out to JD and then move on. They made the corner of the shack without incident. Vin moved along the back of the shack and disappeared. They saw JD move a little off the corner and wait. Then Vin was back and saying something to JD and he turned and waved the others on.

JD went to one side of the shack and Vin to the other, the way the shack sat they lost sight of Vin as he rounded the far side, but they could see JD.

Mounting the horses and leading the other two they slowly rode across toward the shack.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Mary and Darcy made their way up the stairs to Nathan's rooms.

Darcy watched the way Mary walked and held herself, tying to emulate the grace and beauty. She didn't remember her mother or grandmother. They were vague shadowy figures that she could never really focus on. She watched as Mary lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response. Darcy clutched her bag of herbs and roots.

The door was opened by a auburn haired man, who when he smiled flashed a gold tooth. "Mrs. Travis"

"Mr. Standish." Mary smiled.

She saw his green colored eyes turn to her, and the smile stayed. "And this must be Darcy, Vin's charge." He tipped his hat to both of them and stepped out of the doorway and allowed them to enter. "Darcy, I am Ezra and am at your disposal."

Darcy followed them into the room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimness and when they did she suddenly felt hot, the room was full. A woman, blood streaked across her dress, sat holding a child of about three. A little girl of about five lay slumped in the chair next to her, sleeping against the woman's side. The girl's long blond curls framed a sweat angelic face. A scuff mark lay along her right cheek. Long white blond lashes touched her cheeks. She was beautiful.

A young man/boy lay on his back in the bed next to the mother and children. His blond hair was short and curly. His face pale and he had a fever. A dark bruise lay across his left cheek. The sheet was pulled up to his waist and there was a bandage covering his ribs, blood stained two spots one upper right, the other lower left.

Darcy's gaze went to the far side of the bed where Nathan was standing. She looked back down at the boy and then back at Nathan. She leaned in toward Mary and spoke very softly to her. "I have root that will help with the fever…" Her hand went into the satchel she carried. "And some tea to help with the blood loss…" Her eyes went to the first man who had met them at the door as he moved over toward a chair and dropped down into it. She remained close to Mary.

Mary looked at Nathan. "Darcy has brought her wild medicines…"

Nathan smiled; it took years off his face. "They'd be mighty welcome." He turned more toward the woman who was sitting with the child in her arms. "Mrs. Turner…This is Mary Travis…She is the owner and editor of the Clarion News Paper. And this is Darcy…she knows a lot about herbs and roots." Nathan backed away from the far side of the bed, giving Darcy plenty of space.

Darcy hesitated, looking at Mary who encouraged her. She walked around the foot of the bed and then to the young man's side. Reaching down, she felt his hand first and then his forehead. She looked at Mary. "Gonna need hot water for tea and poultice." She saw Mary's look at Nathan.

"Got water already boiling in the room next door…Do you want to steep the tea there and make the poultice over there?"

Darcy nodded. When Nathan walked to the door and held it for her, she looked from Mary to the boy lying in front of her and then at Nathan. Taking a good hold on her bag, she headed for the door. She could do this. She knew she could. As she started through the door, Mary called after her.

"Darcy…I'll be right here…I'll be with Mrs. Turner." She smiled at Darcy. Mary had seen the thought process go through Darcy's mind. She was needed, she could help. She knew it had taken all the courage Darcy could muster to walk out of the room with Nathan. She saw a small smile touch the corner of Darcy's lips.

"Be right back, make tea for Mrs. Turner too. Make her feel better." And with that, Darcy was out the door.

Nathan and Darcy walked to the next room and entered. Darcy's eyes swept the room. There was a small wood stove in the corner. Three pots sat on top. There was a neat row of bandages on a shelf and what looked like doctor's tools.

"Miss Darcy… Do you need to grind any of the herbs?" Nathan walked over to his most prized possession; it was a mortar and pestle. iI was made of porcelain. When the war had ended, he had been told to keep it by one of the doctors. He picked it up and brought it to the 3x3 table in the middle of the room.

Darcy looked at it and smiled. She saw there were several different bottles and bowls sitting on the table. She walked over and un-slung her bag and set it on top of the table.

Nathan moved back a little, giving her room. He watched as she quickly went through the bag, bringing out what she needed. Taking the mortar and pestle, she dropped some root from one handkerchief and some reddish looking flowers peddles into it. She crushed the two together. Walking over to the stove, she took a ladle, dipped it into the boiling water. She walked back to the table and poured the water into an empty bowl, then emptied the contents of the mortar into the other bowl. She looked around for a minute.

"What'cha looking for?" Nathan saw her eyes look up at him; she looked like she had almost forgotten he was in the room with her until he spoke. He saw fear touch her eyes, then leave and he could see her trying to think of something.

"Aah…cover…" She placed her hand over the steaming bowl of water and herbs.

"Oh…" A shy smile touched Nathan's face. "Underneath." Nathan stepped forward and bent down, reaching under the table. Her side of the table was solid and she couldn't see that there were more bowls, small plates about the size of a saucer, wooden spoons and an assortment of odds and ends. He pulled a small round plate out and placed it on top of the bowl as a cover. He looked across the table. Seeing her eyes smile, he smiled back.

She brought another handkerchief from the bag and this one had a long looking root of some type. She took a knife from the bag and began to strip it into thin pieces. She glanced up at Nathan, seeing the curious look on his face.

She handed him a piece of the root, motioning for him to smell it.

He did, jerking his nose back from it. "Stinks…" He looked at her.

"Stink root…" She looked thoughtful for a minute. "With flour, salt and…and bottle…" She made a gesture of drinking… "Make you fall down, drink to much..?" She looked at Nathan, her eyes looking intently at him, like he should know what she was trying to tell him.

He looked down at the floor and then back up at her, her intent look still there. "Whiskey?" He handed her back the root.

She thought about the word a minute, smiled. "Whiskey…Yes, whiskey make poultice to draw poison from wounds."

Nathan moved to the far side of the room and another cupboard that sat in the corner. Opening it, he pulled out several pieces of lightly woven cheese cloth. He had used it for poultices a lot. He set it down on the table as she continued to cut the root into slices. She then cut it up into smaller pieces and put it in the grinding bowl.

There had been a slight smell as she had stripped the root and diced it, but as she started to mash it, the aroma was growing.

Nathan also got out a bottle of whiskey from a cupboard and flour and salt. He looked over his shoulder, the smell was growing. He walked over to the table and set everything down. Wrinkling his nose a little, he saw her eyes were watering too. He watched as she concentrated on making the poultice, mixing in just the right proportions. He saw her glance at the cloth. Pointing at the cloth he spoke… "To put the poultice in?" He saw her give him a questioned look.

She looked back at the mixture, he face pulling down in a thoughtful frown. "Put over wound…." She pointed to the cover over the steeping herbs. "Cover…"

He saw just a trace of panic starting to show in her eyes. He thought for a minute about what she had said "You smear it on the skin directly…?" He saw her think the words through and then saw the start of a smile.

Nodding. "Smear directly." She rolled the words out on her tongue. "Must touch skin…directly."

When the first poultice was finished she added a little hot water to it. Then she took several other herbs and flowers and mixed these together to make another tea. She explained the first tea was for the woman, this next was to be spoon fed to the injured boy.

When ready, they gathered everything and walked back over into the other room.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Josiah reached out and cuffed the man along the side of the head, seeing him drop like he'd been poll axed.

The battle was over. Two shots had been fired. Chris had shot the gun out of one the outlaws hand as he had drawn on Vin, and Buck had shot another who had taken aim on JD.

Vin looked over at Chris and nodded. He grabbed the red haired man, he had taken out with a smash to the back of the head, by the collar. Lifting the groggy man to his feet, Vin quickly disarmed the man of his knife and twin colts. With a slight shove, he sent him back to the ground almost at the feet of a blond haired man who was clutching his injured hand to his chest, blue eyes glaring at Chris.

Buck stood up, walking away from the man on the ground, shaking his head to Chris' un-spoken question. He dropped a hand on JD's shoulder. "Got a look before you step out there JD….Most likely almost got yourself shot."

Josiah bent down, taking the gun from the man he had knocked out. Grabbing the man by the gun belt, lifted him and dragged him to the others, almost dropping him on top of the man with the bleeding hand.

Chris motioned for Josiah and JD to check the shack out while Chris got several sets of manacles out.

"You got no right come in here and holding us up, killing my men." The man with the bleeding hand glared at Chris.

"Mister, we tracked you from where you robbed that family." Chris stalked over to where the man sat. "I'd keep shut if you want to make it to the trial."

"What are you talking about we ain't---."

Josiah stepped out of the shack carrying an ornately carve box, just like the Widow Turner had described.

The blond haired man's gaze darted from Josiah to Chris. "We found that on ---."

Like a snake, Chris back handed the man. "I told you to shut up…"

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Darcy sat on a chair, next to the bed. She had tended to the boy, finding out that his name was Mark. The poultice had been applied to the bullet wounds and the wounds had been re-wrapped. She had been carefully spooning the brew she had made for him, a few drops at a time. She would put a couple drops across his lips and as it seeped in he would unconsciously lick. She was on the second cup now. This would help with the fever and strengthen his blood. She had learned along time ago that if they didn't lick their lips, she couldn't feed the brew to them.

As she had become more relaxed in her surroundings, she looked about the room. There were two beds, Mark occupied one of them and now Mrs. Taylor and the two girls occupied the other. Nathan sat just outside the open door, reading. It was a sunny day, and the breeze that came in through the door smelled of warm earth and grass. The one they called Ezra had left, after helping with Mark.

The room had two windows and she could see through the one on the far west side that there were clouds building in the bright blue sky, more rain. The curtains that hung at the windows were clean, old and yellowed.

"Maw…?" A soft, hoarse whisper.

Darcy looked at Mark, his eyes were open. She could see he was confused. "Your mother is sleeping." She whispered back to him, she saw deep blue eyes focus in on her.

"Where…where are…?"

"Rest…the young ones are with your mother…" She pointed to the other bed, seeing his eyes follow where she pointed. She saw him raise his head slight, he was gaining strength. "Please, drink more tea, it will help you…" She reached and took the cup and held it toward him. She helped him drink. Laying his head back, Darcy saw his eyes slowly close. Setting the almost empty cup down, she felt his forehead, a little warm, but the fever was down.

She caught movement from the corner of her eye. It was the youngest child, Lorie, she thought her name was.. She sat up next to her mother and looked around the room. Her hair was blond like the rest of the family, but not as white, more golden. Her eyes were large and blue like Mark's. She looked at her mother and then around the room. She rubbed her eye with her balled fist. Her sleepy blue eyes settled on Darcy. She rolled sideways and slipped off the bed, a little awkward at first, and came toward where Darcy was seated.

Darcy watched her in fascination; she didn't remembered being around anyone younger than she was. It had been just her grandpa and her for so long and then just her. She watched as the child groggily came around the foot of the bed and straight to her. She saw the little girl rub one eye again as she stepped up to the side of the chair Darcy was sitting in, and then the little one was holding both hands up in the air, toward Darcy.

Darcy had seen the little girl do this to her mother; raise both hands in the air. She wasn't positive that this was what the child wanted, but Darcy bent over and picked the child up and put her in her lap as she had seen the mother do. She was surprised that the child weighed so much.

It was a strange sensation, having the little girl sitting in her lap. She tensed. She saw the sweet round face turn up toward her, the big blue expressive eyes blinked and then the little one laid her head against Darcy's body and went back to sleep. Darcy could feel her breathing, felt her nestle in against her body. It was a strange sensation. She likened it too when the old mare would take her muzzle and put it against her arm or face. She didn't have any memories of her mother or grandma ever holding her. Her grandpa would dance with her, but she never remembered being held in someone's lap like this. Slowly she started to relax. Darcy started to move back and forth in a rocking motion as she had seen the mother do.

Darcy heard a noise from the door and looked up to see Nathan smiling at her.

"Child likes you…." Nathan smiled again.

"I like the child." Darcy smiled back.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Be near midnight 'afore we'd get back to town." Vin stood next to his horse, Peso. He had loosened the cinch, reset the saddle, he wanted to head back. They had shackled up the three outlaws and he, helped Josiah put a bandage on the blond haired man's hand.

Chris was standing just the other side of Peso. He was standing looking out across the open meadow, his profile was to Vin.

Vin looked up from what he was doing, Larabee hadn't answered. He became utterly still, letting his eyes look at what Chris was looking at. Letting himself into the moment. He saw a wide open meadow, good trees all around. To the north there was what looked to be pines, not scrub oak or them reddish bushes, the manzanita, but it looked like real pines. Vin's attention came back to Chris. He saw him breath in deeply. Vin had been scenting it since they had left, it was a clean smell, not the stink of the town. It really wasn't a stink. It was a smell, the smell of people, horses, bags of flour, sugar, scents that were what made up the town.

Chris realized Vin was looking at him He didn't turn, but remained looking out across the meadow. "Be a nice place to build a proper cabin, the water out back is clear and cold."

Vin smiled and looked down at his hands. "Put a windmill in." He started to un-cinched Peso. He had a feeling they were staying. "Even replant that garden…" He saw Chris look over his shoulder at him.

"A garden?"

Vin looked up at him from under the brim of his hat. " Yep…Garden gone wild over yonder…" He pulled the saddle off Peso and flopped it over on the horn and cantle. He had already pulled the saddle bags off, "Smell of wild grapes over there near the thicket and if I don't miss my guess, there be black berries back there too"

Chris turned all the way around, looking at Vin… "You can smell them?"

A glint came into Vin's blue eyes. "Naw…stepped in them when I was cutting the circle…Big purple ---."

JD come hustling back into the camp, coming from the direction Vin had pointed to. "Hey fellas…look… grapes…" He popped a couple into his mouth as Vin and Chris laughed.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Sunset had come and Mary came over to help Mrs. Taylor. She brought food for all of them.

Nathan had seen her coming up the steps and scrambled over to them to help her with the tray. When they reached the doorway he saw her surprise. She was surprised to see Darcy and the children sitting on the floor playing a game.

"Little one there walked over to her and crawled up in her lap…"

Mrs. Taylor had been sitting next to Mark, spooning the tea that Darcy had made again, this time she added a couple more herbs, Mark had felt sick to his stomach. Half a cup of her latest herbs and he was resting easy, dozing in and out of sleep.

Nathan helped set the tray down and looked at Mary, nodding toward Darcy. "She's a walking book on herbs and elixirs and poultices." He pointed to the boy. "His fever is down and the dark redness is gone from the wounds, she re-applied the poultice an hour ago and it's still bad looking but the swelling is down and it looks irritated, not infected…" he shook his head, looking over at Darcy…"Some of the herbs she calls by different names than I know, but they do what she says they will." He shook his head, his eyes full of wonder. "I swear that boy's fever is been cut way down…I figured by now he'd been in really bad shape, but between the poultice and that tea…He's resting and healing…"

Mary straightened and again looked over at Darcy on the floor, playing with the girls. "She seems…relaxed." She looked back at Nathan.

"She's doing better…Ezra checked in about a half hour ago and was standing in the door way. He saw the panic start to show on her face and he moved out of the way and she settled down."

"I can't imagine how she survived all this time, alone, no other soul to talk too…" She shook her head, then smiled. "I'll relieve Mrs. Taylor so she can get something to eat, I brought enough for everyone." Mary smiled and walked over to Mrs. Taylor, speaking to her quietly as she had been with Nathan.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Our friends comfortable…" Chris looked up at Buck as he sat back down at the table inside the shack.

Buck picked up his tin coffee cup, smiling over the top of it. "No."

Chris grin widened. "Good…" He lifted the bottle that had made the round with the coffee, gesturing toward Buck, who held the cup out.

"Vin still prowling around outside?" Buck watched Chris pour a healthy slug into the cup. The single oil lamp casting shadows across the room.

Chris set the bottle down. "Yeah…figure he'll bunk some where out there..." Chris looked toward the door, then nodded his head over toward the sleeping JD. "Some people can sleep anywhere."

JD was stretched out on a spot on the dirt floor. He had gone out and brought several scrub pine boughs in and lined it with long grass, thrown his bedroll down on top of it. He had laid down, tipped his hat over his eyes and promptly gone to sleep. He was snoring softly.

"Sleep of the innocent." Buck laughed softly, looking over at Chris.

Chris moved back in his chair. "Yeah…" He took a drink of his coffee, then set the cup back on the table. "I'd forgotten what that was like." He looked across the table at Buck.

Buck gave him a long look… "When have you ever been innocent?" The smile went all the way into his eyes.

A sardonic smile touched Chris' lips. "I'm sure some time in my life I've been there." He looked back over at JD, his eyes smiling.

"Sure…probably when you were hanging on your mamma's apron strings" Buck chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

Chris tipped his head slightly "Must have been." He moved forward in the chair, pulling the coffee cup into the circle of his hands. Sliding his elbows onto the top of the table, he hunched over. "I'll take first watch on our friends if you want to turn in." His eyes were on the bottle. "Figure Vin's got the outside covered… I'll wake sleeping beauty there in a couple hours to watch our friends in the corner." He nodded toward the dark corner of the shack that contained the three bound men.

"Sounds good to me. We get an early start; we can be back in town some time after noon." Buck stretched, then stood up heading toward one on two bunks over against the far wall. Josiah was asleep on the other one, feet hanging over the end of the bed. Buck pulled his colt out of its holster. Settling down on the straw filled mattress he re-set his hat, rolled over putting his back to the room, tucked the gun against his chest and went to sleep.

Chris, shaking his head, lifted the whiskey bottle and poured another stiff drink into the cup, mumbling under his breath. "Sleep of the innocent…"


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy brewed enough tea to get Mark through the night. She had left Nathan's after cleaning and inspecting the wounds and re-applying the poultice, adding a couple different herbs and flower root to the concoction. She had turned down Mary's invitation to stay with her, and even Nathan had offered one of the other rooms.

She made her way to Vin's wagon. Crawling up into the back she settled into her safe place. She missed Vin. Reaching out, she pulled the shirt she had found last night and tucked it under her head, over the pillow. She breathed deep, taking his scent in. For the first time in a very long time she felt alone. When her grandpa had died she had felt lonely, but not alone. She had her old mare, the house, all the critters that were around, these things were part of her.

Now, it was different. It had been fun playing with the children but when their mother had gotten up from Mark's side, they went to her, leaving Darcy sitting on the floor by herself. Mary was sitting with Mark, and Nathan was helping Mrs. Taylor make plates for the children and his own plate. Darcy had watched as he had finally turned around and looked for her. Asking her if she was hungry, she had nodded yes and he asked her what she would like. There had been fresh made goat cheese, sliced beef, bread, carrots and apples. She took a little of everything and ate sitting on the bench. She had watched the children sit at their mother's feet and eat. Nathan was standing over next to Mary talking to her, and that was when she had felt alone, not a part of…

She had watched them silently; studying them as she would if she were home and they had come to the town. She felt like she was far away from them. She saw Mrs. Taylor softly talking to the girls, occasionally reaching down and touching them gently on top of the head or shoulders, or a quick brush of the cheek, smiling at them.

Darcy shook that memory from her mind, she hugged Vin's shirt. Wishing he were back. He had promised. She wasn't afraid that he would break his promise; she knew he'd keep it. What she was afraid of was that when he got back, she would still be alone.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Vin sipped at the coffee he had brewed. He had found a spot where he could keep an eye on the shack. He had made a small fire, brewed coffee and ate some venison jerky he had cured several weeks ago. Covering the fire with dirt he sat and finished the coffee. He had told Chris he was going to scout around, which really meant the shack was too small and he preferred sleeping out in the open. He had walked the perimeter of the meadow, checking for tracks. There had been another cow trail coming into the meadow, but only cows, a few deer and coyotes had been using it. The rest was thick with cat-claw, manzanita and scrub pine. He had found a couple of junipers and pinion trees and had stopped long enough to gather a small bag of the pinion; he'd take them back to Darcy.

Vin heard what sounded like JD's gelding, Milagro squeal, and a hoof stomped, a little pecking order going on.. Vin wondered why JD had given the horse the name but just hadn't asked. He figured if the kid wanted to call the bay, Milagro, he could. The horses were in the corral at the side of the shack. The corral was big enough to hold about twenty head. He had turned Peso in with them and the strip faced horse had followed him around the corral as he started to walk the perimeter, nickering at him as he had walked away. He had thought about catching him back up when he had found this spot, but decided not to.

Vin saw the door of the shack open and Chris stepped out, moving to the side, out of the light. He watched as he saw the flare of a match and Chris' face was bathed in match light for a long moment while he lit one of the cheroots he smoked. Vin had never picked up the habit. He had smoked pipe in Indian camps but that had been in greetings or ceremonies. He was careful about the amount of whiskey he drank. He very rarely got drunk, didn't like the effect or the morning after. He saw Chris shut the door, remaining outside. He figured Buck and JD were asleep, Chris would usually take first watch, or he would when needed.

"_You out there?"_

Vin felt the knowing…_ "Yeah, watching you smoke…"_

"_Just checking…" _

"_Things are quiet…" _Vin saw the glow of the cheroot, and then Chris turned, opened the door and went back in.

Vin drained the last of the coffee from the battered cup and set it off to the side. Taking the shortened Winchester, he cradled it across his chest. Holding it in his arms, he pulled his hat down and leaned in against the tree he had chosen to sleep against.

It was near midnight when Vin heard the door to the shack open, he was instantly awake. There was no light. He saw shadow move against shadow and then JD was out in the starlight heading to the outhouse. Change of guard, Chris had finished the bottle, he would sleep now. Vin relaxed, listening to the night. He heard the door on the outhouse slap softly and all was still for several minutes and then the door slapped again and JD crossed in the starlight back to the shack. Vin went back to sleep.

Shades of pink and gold were just touching the eastern horizon when Josiah stepped from the shack, water bucket in hand. He turned and headed toward the stream that ran at the corner of the meadow. As he stepped away from the shack, he saw someone had led the horses down to water, squinting his eyes he found the horses and Vin at the stream. Walking across the early morning meadow, he heard several vocal song birds, a crow cawing in the distance and an elk calling not to far off.

Josiah went up stream from where Vin was watering the horses, amazed to see that they were all behaving themselves. Usually his big sorrel gelding, Quincy didn't like being bunch with the rest and would try to rule the heard, but Vin seemed to have everything under control.

"Morning Josiah." Vin nodded to the large man.

""Morning Vin…Coffee in a little bit…"

"I'll finish watering them and then be in…" Vin nodded over toward Josiah's sorrel. "Might want to look at that left hind foot, shoe sounds a little loose…"

"I'll check it when I saddle…Thanks…" Josiah squatted and scooped up some clear cool water. He looked up into the early morning sky, seeing more and more color coming into it. There were also more Crows calling, he glanced at Vin and saw the same look on his face.

"Indians…?" Josiah came to his full height, shifting the bucket to his left hand, his right hand dropping down to rest on his gun.

"Came in an hour ago…Think it's a scouting party…They been lettin' it known they're around. Figure they'll parley first." Vin saw the horses were starting to look to other things than water. He shifted his stance, getting the horses' attention so he could move them back to the corral. He asked the four horses that were strangers to him to move first, knowing he could get their horses follow him. He nodded for Josiah to move out in front of him. They casually walked back, and almost made it to the shack and the corral, when he heard horses coming from the only entrance to the meadow.

"I'm gonna corral the horses, let the others know." Vin lengthened his stride and headed the horses into the corral. He heard Josiah's voice from inside the shack.

There were six Indians, they rode low coming out of the thicket trail and straightened on their ponies as the got clear of the branches. They rode single file toward the shack, all carried rifles of varying ages. Their ponies were painted and decorate with feathers. The Indians had feathers in their hair, but no paint.

Vin gave them a long look as he stepped up to the side of the shack and saw Chris, JD, Josiah and Buck step out side the door. "There's others behind us, back in the brush…"

The riders stopped about twenty paces away and fanned out on either side of the leader. They were much alike, average height, browned skinned, four were bare chested, bow slung across their backs. Only one had his long black hair braided. Their leader sat his horse, dark eyes staring at the men before him, apprising each of them in turn.

Vin though he recognized the Indian on the black and white paint horse, who was to the right of the leader.

"Ah hoe my brothers…" Vin remained where he was, just to the side of the shack. He saw the leader's dark eyes lock in on him, narrow slightly.

The rider on the paint spoke something to the leader, his eyes flickered to Chris and then back to Vin . "Ah hoe." The leader spoke, his dark eyes on Vin. "You are Red Hunter?" His English was fair.

"I am known to the Kiowa by that name." Vin saw those dark eyes appraise him, then those dark eyes glanced at Chris then back to Vin.

"And you ride with He who Calls Death?" the leader gestured toward Chris with a nod of his head.

Vin didn't show his surprise, he stepped up to stand just slightly behind Chris, a couple of arm lengths to Chris' right. "Yes, I ride with He who Calls Death."

The leader raised his free hand, touching his chest. His other hand held a fairly new Winchester, propped against his thigh. "I am Sly Wolf…I seek men who killed people of my tribe… four men…we follow them many days…they kill many times. White and Indian both…Your tracks followed also"

Vin nodded. "We also followed them, one is dead, the others will go back to stand trial..."

"Trial?" Sly Wolf's eyes narrowed, a frown touching his face.

Vin made himself relax. "Stand before council…" Hooking both thumbs in his waist band, leaning back on his right leg just a little, he tried to explain. "They will be punished!" He saw those intense dark eyes move from him to Chris and then back to him.

Those dark eyes studied Vin for a long moment. A breeze picked up his long raven black hair, shifting the three eagle feathers that dangled at the side of his head. His eyes narrowed slightly. "I have Red Hunters word?"

Vin nodded his head slightly "Yes…You have my word." Vin looked him in the eye.

Sly Wolf looked to Chris. "I have He who Calls Death's, word?"

Chris didn't hesitate. "Yes…They'll hang for what they have done."

Sly Wolf nodded, grunted and turning his horse, not saying another word rode back the way he had come. The others riders started to follow.

The rider on the black and white paint reined his horse, still glaring at Vin. Then the Indian slid effortlessly from the back of his pony and strode toward Vin.

Four sets of hands went to the handles of their guns, but their hands stayed as Vin motioned with his left hand not to draw. He never took his eyes off the approaching warrior.

Vin's blue eyes met the glare of the man advancing on him. He didn't change position, other then slightly lifting his hand to stop the others from drawing their weapons. He tucked his thumb back where it had been hooked. He stared into the dark black eyes that were inches away. He could smell horse, sweat, smoke and anger. Vin remained still, he didn't blink.

Suddenly the Indian was shouting at the top of his lungs in his native language, waving his hands in the air, waving them around Vin but never touching him. It was unclear what he shouted, but that he was angry about something was clear. When finished he stepped back, spat on the ground at Vin's feet. When he got no reaction from Vin he turned, and in two strides was back on the paint horse. He glared at Vin, spat again then rode to catch up with the rest.

Four sets of eyes looked at Vin. It was JD who voiced the thought. "What the hell was that about?" JD looked at the disappearing Indian.

Vin let a long breath out, looking at the disappearing riders. He spoke to himself. "Long time ago…another life time." His voice was sad. He shook his head, turned and headed back toward the horses.

"What does that mean…?" JD moved to follow.

Buck's hand on his arm stopped him. "Lets get these boys ready to travel." He dragged JD toward the door.

JD looked at Chris. "And when did you get that name…?"

Chris shook his head. "Don't know…" He watched Buck and JD disappear into the shack, JD still grumbling under his breath. Chris went back to watching the Indians ride away.

Josiah stepped up slightly behind Chris, his deep set blue eyes watching the disappearing Indians. "He who Calls Death…" Josiah's voice carried a mordant tone to it; he dropped a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Sounds a little Old Testament to me…" Josiah turned and walked toward the corral. "Definitely, Old Testament."


	8. Chapter 9

"He is in bars…?" She moved away from him, toward the small table. She put herself on the other side of the table and looked back at him. He had seen the confusion go to anger, now there was fear. She crossed the room

Vin would have to move if wanted to keep her in his vision. He could just see her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, he is in bars, locked up so he can't get out." He remained still, afraid that if he moved she would panic. He saw her bring her bruised wrist up and inspect it, She cradle it against her body. She looked down at the floor and then raised her head, tears in her eyes. "Why did he hurt me?"

It took every bit of self control Vin had not to let the anger he felt flare up. What he wanted to do was jump up, march over to the jail and pound that man until he was senseless. But, what he needed to do was remain here calm, and let Darcy sort things out. He wet his lips again. "Darcy, some people are just mean…" He saw her wipe at her eyes, saw her change, saw anger come back to her features.

Darcy came back around the table, still holding her bruised wrist against her. "Need bag." She didn't come any closer to Vin. She started to pace back and forth in front of him. She gave him a hard look in the darkening room. "Need to clean your cuts…need poultice for wrist."

Vin swallowed. "Do you know where it is?"

"Wagon…" She looked at him and then at the door, she stopped her pacing. She felt trapped, her arm hurt, Vin was hurt, she wanted to go hide…

Her emotions were moving so fast he couldn't keep track. "Want me to go get it and bring it back here?" He saw her look down at her arm and then back at him. He saw fear come back into her green eyes. "I can send Nathan…."

She nodded.

"I'm gonna sit up now…" He slightly shifted his head to look at her. He saw the reaction he was afraid of, she winced. "Darcy, it's gonna be alright.." He shifted his feet and drew his legs up toward the chair and sat up. He saw her take a step back, away from him. Vin very slowly came to his feet. He didn't look at her, didn't stare at her. "I'm sorry you had to meet mean people…" Out of the corner of his eye he saw her look away. He saw her think a minute and then look back at him. Slowly, hesitantly, she moved to where he stood arms at his side. He was holding his breath, afraid that if he breathed, she would panic. He could feel her eyes on him, felt the fear in her. She wanted to trust him, knew she could, but...

She looked up into his eyes, catching them with her own. "He hurt me." She raised her hand to show Vin the discoloration. A large tear started to roll down her cheek.

Vin swallowed hard, he wanted to reach out and pull her to him, wanted to take the hurt away, wanted to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry, Darcy, that he hurt you." His voice was just a whisper. He kept his eyes locked on hers. He watched as she stepped to him, she hesitantly put her hands around his waist and moved to lean against him. He felt her head lean against his chest, her crying became soft sobs. Vin very gently put an arm around her back, he felt he stiffen for a minute and then began to relax.

They stood that way for several minutes. Darcy's crying began to subside, her body still trembled. She pulled the uninjured arm from around his waist and wiped at her face.

Vin leaned his head back a little and looked down at her. "You want to go git the bag of herbs?" He smiled at her. " Some tea would be nice…He saw her frown. "We can both go out together…"

She shook her head. "Don't want to go out…"

"Ok.." He took one step back. "I'll go to the door and call for Nathan and tell him to go to my wagon and bring your bag…" He slowly took another step back. "You hungry?" He got a good look at the bruising on her wrist. It went from her wrist bone to about half way up her forearm, it was real dark.

He froze. She reached up toward his face. She was looking at the scratches on his face. He saw her eyes focus on the end of her fingers. She drew her hand back and looked at her nails then looked at him.

"I hurt you." Her voice was just a whisper, Darcy's eyes searched his face. "I hurt you!" She stepped back. Looking at the blood on her fingernails and then looking back at Vin.

"You didn't mean to…" Vin saw the tears well back up, saw her face pale. "Darcy…" his voice was harsh; he saw her head snap around, her large green eyes filled with sorrow. He softened, his voice, he had her attention. "Listen to me…You were frightened, you were scared half to death--- ."

"I hurt you!" She didn't quite shout it. She looked from his eyes down to her fingers, seeing the dark brownish matter under her nails.

Vin moved, stepping to her and caught her gently, but firmly in his arms. He felt her start to panic. "Darcy…Ain't gonna hurt you…listen to me… It's alright…the scrape don't hurt much…and I was waiting for you to fix it…know you can make it better…." He felt her tense and then he could feel her slowly start to relax. He spoke softly to her. "You're gonna be ok…." He felt her crying again. He kept his hand lightly against her.

He tried not to tense as he heard the door open slightly and saw Nathan stick his head in. Vin, at a snail's pace, shook his head. He saw Nathan withdraw quietly.

Darcy sniffed and with her good hand, wiped at her face. Moving back from Vin, she felt him gently let go of her. She moved away from him, her eyes cast down to the floor. She walked over the small table and took and cloth and wiped her face. She saw Vin walk over to the door.

Vin opened the door and almost jerked back.

Nathan, Chris, Mary, Josiah, JD, Ezra, Buck and Mrs. Taylor were all standing vigil outside the door. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Nathan. "Her herb bag is over at my wagon…"

"I'll go…" JD turned on his heel and headed for the stairs.

"Mr. Tanner…the poor child… is she alright?" Mrs. Taylor's Blue eyes reflected the setting sun. There was worry etched deep in her features.

Vin nodded "Yes Ma'am…She's gonna be fine…" Vin saw Chris give him a glance. They locked eyes for a brief minute, then Chris nodded and stepped back away from the door. Josiah, Buck and Ezra followed suit,

Mrs. Taylor reset her shawl. "Is there something I can do…"

"She said she was hungry." He saw her smile.

"I'll be back in a short while…" She turned and headed down the stairs. She had to wait for JD to come up the last few steps before she went down. She spoke to him quietly.

Vin saw him nod to her and then he hurried across the wooden floor balcony and handed Vin the bag and headed back to Mrs. Taylor. They disappeared down the stairs.

"Vin.." Mary indicated toward his cheek. "Are you all right?"

Vin let a smirk slip to his lips. "Yes Ma'am…I'm fine…" He looked at Mary for a long minute. He glanced inside the room and then looked back at Mary. "Let me see if she's up to a visitor…" Vin moved back inside the door.

"Darcy…Mary's here, ok if she and Nathan come in?" He saw that Darcy had moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She was looking down at her wrist. There was pain in her eyes, both physical and emotional. Vin saw her think about it. He was afraid she wasn't going to answer him, when she nodded.

"Yes…" Her voice was a whisper.

Vin opened the door, allowing Mary and Nathan to walk into the room. Vin walked over to her and handed her the bag. Nathan and Mary waited just inside the door.

Nathan gave her a long look, seeing the way she was holding her arm. "Miss Darcy…let me take a look at that hand now…" He saw her eyes look to him and slowly she nodded her head. "Mrs. Travis, could you get some water and put it on to boil…" He slowly stepped up to Darcy, watching her as he moved He glanced at Vin. "I bet Darcy's got a poultice that'll just fix this right up." He crouched down, becoming eye level with her. Nathan smiled at her. He gestured to look at her arm, but waited for her to offer it for inspection.

Nathan tenderly inspected her arm. "Don't think it broken, but it was bruised badly." Nathan saw Darcy's green eyes meet his, there was deep sadness in them.

"I hurt Vin…" Darcy looked down, a deep sadness touching her face. Her shoulder slumped, her head hung down.

Nathan glanced at Vin and then at Darcy. "Darcy, you were afraid, you were in shock…"

"Don't matter…" Her voice was the same soft whisper.

Nathan looked to Vin again, who shrugged one shoulder. Nathan looked back at Darcy. He sighed deeply. "Well let's get arm bandaged. Darcy, what poultice ingredients do you want to use?" Nathan bent his head down a little trying to catch her eye. When that didn't work he tried another tactic. "Well, I think we ought to use that stink root of yours with some salt." He started to stand up from his crouch.

"No…" Darcy's voice was still soft,

But he got a response out of her.

"Best use the yellow mustard flower, salt and flour…" She started to get up from the edge of the bed. "Need to make it a thin paste."

"Darcy sit still…I'll get it mixed." Nathan smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"There's warm water ready." Mary set a bowl down with hot water in it. There was a slight curl of vapor coming off it. She set a towel down. She saw Darcy's head come up, saw her look at Vin. Mary smiled to herself as she saw the thought process go through Darcy's mind. 'Vin's face needs care.' Mary lowered her eyes as Darcy looked around at them all. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Darcy move.

Mary touched a hand to Nathan as he started to say something; she shook her head, smiling at Nathan.

Darcy moved toward the table. Taking the cloth she turned toward Vin, who was keeping an eye on her. "Please be to sit down." She had turned so she was facing Vin. She looked up at him, her large green eyes were red rimmed, sadness was still there. "So I can clean them scratches."

Vin moved the chair and sat down.

Darcy turned and dipped the cloth in the water and moved to Vin. She was keeping the injured arm against her body. She stepped up to Vin and gently touched the warm, wet cloth against his cheek. She started soaking the dried blood. It took several soakings, but she got the wound cleaned up and inspected it. She then walked over to her bag and searched for something in it. Pulling a small jar out of the bag, she walked back over to Vin and, opening the jar, she applied a salve.

Vin winced when she first touched the salve to the wound, and then realized that the salve actually made the wound hurt less. "Feels good." He saw her eyes quickly look at his and then she looked away.

She didn't say anything to him. She capped the jar, turned and went back to her bag, and then put the jar back inside it. She gave a casual glance at the poultice that Nathan almost had completed. Then she went and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Vin, Nathan and Mary all looked at each other.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Miss Darcy…you want me to spread this on a cloth right?" He saw her nod but she didn't speak. He spread the yellowish mixture on the cheesecloth. Nathan tested the heat against his own arm. Picking up the bandages, he walked over to her. He didn't have to say anything; she put the injured arm out.

Nathan set the bandages down, carefully wrapped the poultice around her arm, and then wrapped the bandages around it to hold them in place. He looked at Darcy when he was finished. "Not to tight?" he saw he nod. "I'll brew some tea while we got the hot water…Mark is feeling some pain." He saw her eyes dart toward the door.

Mary moved over toward Darcy. "Let Nathan brew the tea. Let's go check on Mark, he was very worried about you." Mary stepped over to Darcy and extended her hand. She saw the slight hesitation, and then Darcy took it. Hand in hand they walked to the door. Darcy looked over her shoulder at Vin, who followed. As they opened it, Mrs. Taylor and JD were coming up the stairs, both carrying big trays. The two sisters, Lisa and Lorie, followed them. Mary felt Darcy hesitate, just a step and then she followed her as they walked out and headed for Mark's room.

Mary using her free hand opened the door to Mark's room. She saw him sitting in the bed. His eyes were looking with anticipation toward the door as they came in. She smiled, seeing the relief in his eyes as Darcy followed her in. She and Darcy stepped out of the way as the food was brought in.

Darcy glanced around the room, but her eyes went to the doorway. She saw Vin and relaxed.

Vin had followed the whole procession. He stood just out side the door, watching. He found Darcy looking at him, saw her relax. He watched as Darcy looked over toward Mark. The setting sun cast a reddish glow into the room. He saw JD light the oil lamps around the room, after he had set his tray down. When JD glanced his way, Vin gestured with his head to come out of the room. He saw JD glance at Darcy, who was still standing next to Mary, as JD headed for Vin.

JD whispered as he stepped out of the room, "She gonna be alright?" He reached up and took the bollard hat off, ran a hand through his black hair, and set the hat back down.

Vin nodded, he hoped so. They watched as Darcy let go of Mary's hand and walked tentatively over toward Mark. He saw the two sisters, hand in hand go to the far side of the bed.

Mrs. Taylor was watching her. She set about making a couple plates of food.

Marks eyes followed Darcy. He spoke softly to her as she stepped up and inspected the bandages around his ribs. "Sorry I teased ya…"

Darcy didn't say anything, but she moved her head sideways in a gesture. "Nathan's making tea…"

"I'll drink it I promise." Mark smiled at her. He saw a touch of a smile cross Darcy's face., Relief flooded over him. He saw her glance toward the doorway.

"Darcy?" Mrs. Taylor stood at the table holding two plates of food. "I think you and Mark ought to eat something." She looked around the room. "I think everyone needs to eat."

Vin saw Darcy glance at him and then she quickly turned her attention to Mary. Mary moved a chair next to Marks bed, she gestured for Darcy to sit. Darcy sat down, glancing at Vin again. He watched as the littlest of the two girls came back around the foot of the bed and headed for Darcy. He saw the little girl move to Darcy, putting her hands up, like she wanted to be picked up. He saw a couple of different emotions move across Darcy's face: Fear, a wanting, anger. He was about to step in when Mary bent, picked Lorie up and stepped over to the table with the food on it.

"How about we get something to eat?" Mary touched the end of the little girls button nose, smiling at her.

Vin saw relief touch Darcy's face.

Vin, out of the corner of his eye, caught movement and saw Nathan heading around the corner from the other room with a cup of tea. He moved back away from the door, giving Nathan room. Vin saw the look on JD's face as he stepped away from the doorway. JD was still looking into the room.

Vin stepped forward, back into the doorway, almost hitting Nathan as he started to move into the space Vin had left him and then stepped back into. Vin wasn't looking at Nathan, he was looking for Darcy.

Vin knew Darcy had been seated as he moved back. When he stepped back into view, she had come up out of the chair, her large green eyes were wide with fright, looking for Vin. There was almost a physical change in her. Her facial features were hardened, her hands clenched. She moved almost cat-like around Mrs. Taylor who had started to hand her the plate of food. Vin saw Darcy stop, seeing him. He saw her sigh.

JD stepped back out of the way, as he avoided getting hot tea spilled on him. He looked at both Nathan and Vin. He had seen the panic in her eyes, and she had moved so fast and quietly. One minute she was seated and the next she was half way across the room. He saw Vin remain in the doorway where Darcy could see him, Nathan stepped between Vin and the door jam, sliding by.

They all watched as Vin leaned in against the door jam. Darcy turned, walked back to the chair and sat down, accepting the plate from Mrs. Taylor. Every one relaxed.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

A couple hours later Darcy had made tea for everyone just before they all left for the evening. She had watched as everyone drank the brew.

JD had walked Mrs. Taylor and Mary back to their places. Vin and Darcy headed for Vin's wagon.

Vin added another log to the watch fire as he walked by.

"Want to make some more tea…" Darcy stood between the fire and the wagon. She glanced around, clutching her herb bag.

Vin looked over the fire at her. "I can boil some hot water up in the coffee pot…Will that work?" He pointed toward her arm. "Your arm hurting?" He saw an odd expression on her face, he didn't think she was going to answer and then…

"Yes…Tea will make the pain go away."

"Then I'll get the coffee pot." He came around the fire heading toward the wagon. "You want to lie down while I get the water hot?" He walked past her, heading for the box on the side of the wagon.

"I will wait…" She walked over to one of the boxes near the fire and sat down. She moved the bag to her side, keeping one hand on it. She watched Vin.

He opened the top of the box and reached in with out looking, knowing where the coffee pot was. Taking the coffee pot over to the water barrel, he opened the lid on top of the water barrel and, taking the dipper, placed three full dippers into the pot. He replaced the dipper, shut the lid on the water barrel and walked over to the fire. Squatting down, he set the pot on the rock that was jutted out into the fire. Turning he moved to sit on the box closest to the fire. He felt her eyes following him the whole time. He looked over at her, catching her eyes with his. He watched as she looked away.

"Does them scratches hurt?"

"No, that salve made them feel real good, and they ain't deep...be healed in a couple days. He smiled, still keeping his eyes on her "Darcy, I'm fine."

She glanced over at him. "I'm sorry…" She went back to looking at the ground. "Shouldn't have come…"

"Darcy… no." Vin turned toward her. "You need to be around folks."

"Better when by self…" She clutched her bag.

"But I thought you like being around all of us…If you hadn't been here, Mark would probably died…You saved him." He saw her turn her head toward him. He saw her green eyes in the fire light, they were moist looking.

"Bad people hurt him." There was a touch of anger in her voice.

Vin shook his head slightly. "Yes, bad people hurt him." He drew a breath. "There are bad people in the world, but we brung them to justice. That's what I do…That's what we all do…We protect the town." He heard a hiss and they both looked over at the coffee pot. "You need a bowl for the herbs." He stood up and, grabbing the old cloth he brought with him from the box, he pulled the coffee pot back.

"No just cups." Darcy reached into her bag and pulled small jar out of the bag. "You drink too…make hurt on cheek go away."

He was walking away from her. He was about to tell her again that his cheek didn't hurt, but decided to just let it go, figured it would make her feel like she was doing something to help. He got two cups out of the box and walked back over to her. He gave her the cups and then went to get the coffee pot. He retrieved the pot and walked back over to her. She was already capping the jar she had brought out. She set the jar down and held out the cup that was in her other hand, holding it for Vin to fill with the hot water. After she had set the jar down she picked up the other cup and held it out for him to fill it. Vin turned and set the pot back on the side of the fire and walked back over to where she sat. He took the cup offered to him.

Vin moved back to sit back on the box he had been sitting on, he smelled the brew. "Smells sweet." He sipped the hot brew. "tastes real sweet too."

Darcy looked over at him. "Special brew Grandpa made.." She took a sip from the cup. "Special brew…" Her voice was a whisper into the cup. She looked down at the ground and waited.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Vin...wake up." Nathan gave his face a gentle slap, avoiding the scratches on his cheek…It was late morning when Chris had found him and told him about Vin.

"He alive?" Chris looked around the area of the wagon. He had found Vin sprawled on the ground, while making his late morning rounds. No one had thought anything about not seeing him. Chris had known Vin had said something about hunting today. He had check him for a bullet hole or a knot on the head, not seen any blood. He had tried to wake him and got no response. He had checked the wagon and didn't see Darcy. He'd gone for Nathan.

"Vin, come on now…Time to get up…" Nathan dug his nails into Vin's arm, finally getting a real slow response. With his free hand he opened one of Vin's eye lids. "He's been drugged" Nathan dug his nails deeper into Vin's arm "Vin...wake up!"

Vin heard some one calling his name. There was a far away pain in his arm and he thought he felt hands on him.

Nathan looked at Chris. "Let's set him up against the box there." Nathan grabbed one of his arms as Chris grabbed the other. They got his back against the side of the box, his head rolled around on his shoulders.

"Ahh…" Vin slurred the words out. He tried to lift his arms, tried to push who ever was holding him away. The light hurt his eyes. His head pulsed to a steady drum beat. He pushed a very thick feeling, sandy tongue between dry lips.

He started to fight the hands that were holding him.

"Vin, take it easy…" Chris squatted down at his side.

Vin turned toward Chris' voice. Peering through bleary eyes, he saw a dark shadow kneel down in front of him.

"Hold him…I'll get some water." Nathan stood up and walked over the water barrel, grabbing the dipper. He had seen the coffee pot sitting on the rock fire ring, had seen the spilled cup lying next to Vin. A second cup was sitting on the other box. He brought the full dipper back to where Vin was starting to get control of his head. It wasn't quite wobbling like a broken birds.

Nathan squatted down across from Chris. "Get a holt of his head…lets see if we can get some water in him." He watched as Chris reached out, put a hand on either side of Vin's face and held the bobbing head steady. Nathan put the edge of the dipper to Vin's parched lips and tipped it slightly.

Vin felt his head held steady and then coolness touched his lips. He drank. Feeling a slight pain as the water went over his lips and into his mouth, he swallowed. He felt relief flood over his body. He almost got a hand up to hold the dipper, but it he still wasn't steady and all he did was hit the middle of his chest.

"Let me get some more." Nathan stood up and went back to the water barrel.

Vin felt as weak as a new born colt. Blinking his eyes several times he got the fuzz almost removed from both eyes. He glanced sideways. Nathan was headed back with another drink of water, and Chris was still holding his head upright. He focused in on Chris' worried face.

"You back with us?" Chris saw the light coming back into Vin's eyes, saw them focus, saw recognition. He felt Vin nod against his hands. Chris carefully took his hands away. Chris glanced at Nathan as he squatted back down.

Vin his neck still feeling like a new born's looked at Nathan. Seeing the dipper, he tried to reach for it. His opposite hand jerked and hit Chris in the knee.

"Easy there…" Chris gently laid a hand on Vin's arm.

"Vin…" Nathan waited until Vin looked at him. "Let me hold the dipper."

Vin agreed with his eyes and waited as the dipper was put to his lips. Again the cool liquid touched his lips and he drank greedily, feeling life flooding into his limbs. He looked at Nathan as he pulled back. "M….m…mor…more…" Vin heard the words come out of this throat. It sounded real drawn out. He wasn't sure it even sounded like a word until Nathan stood up and walked back to the water barrel.

Vin tried to take in where he was, what had happened.

"Just sit still for a little piece…" Chris put a hand out and kept him from falling forward. He saw Vin's head turn toward him, saw the confusion and fear in his eyes.

JD and Buck come running around the corner of the building where Vin's wagon was stashed. They both dropped into a fast walk, their eyes on the scene before them.

JD Stopped just at the edge of the fire ring, he saw Chris look at him. "Horse is gone." He was looking at Vin.

Buck moved around to stand next to Chris, looking down at Vin. "He gonna be alright?"

"Damn…" Chris twisted around, keeping a hand in the middle of Vin's chest. His eyes went from JD to Buck. "Yeah, Nathan thinks he was drugged---"

"Drugged?" Buck shook his head.

Vin still not quiet in possession of all his motor skills found his head moving back and forth trying to keep up with the conversation, but he was about a sentence behind. By the time he got to Buck, JD spoke. He started to look back at JD, but Nathan knelt down in front of him and he wanted the water more then anything else. He drank it down as it was offered, looking sideways at JD with a questioned look.

"You think she did it…?" JD looked around the wagon area.

Nathan remained kneeling at Vin's side. He handed the dipper toward Buck. "Bucklin…get some more water…" He watched as Buck leaned over Chris and took the dipper. Nathan turned his attention back to Vin.

"Vin…Think you can sit on top of the box." He saw a wobbly nod. Nathan, looking over at Chris, signaled with his head for Chris to help. They lifted Vin from the sitting position on the ground, with his back against the box, to sitting on top of the box.

Vin felt a sensation go through his head, a dizziness. The world spun and he heard several voices at once. He opened his eyes. He didn't remember closing them, but he was looking at the ground and two sets of boots. He felt hands holding him from hitting the ground and he slowly forced himself to sit upright.

He felt the sensation wash through him again, but this time not as severe.

Ok, he was upright. There were hands at his shoulders and he saw the water dipper coming toward him. Carefully he reached out. His arm moved and the hand at then end of it shakily took the dipper. He drank on his own.

"What the hell is this?" JD had moved to pick up the cup that had been next to Vin. He put his finger inside the cup and a black looking tar come out on his finger. He sniffed it. "Smells sweet."

Vin's mind came flooding back to him

_He'd been sitting drinking the tea and watching Darcy. She was acting strange, she kept glancing over at him, like she was waiting for him to do or say something. He thought about seeing if tomorrow she might like to go hunting with him. He thought about asking her but the thought just kind of slipped away. He felt a buzzing in his head, then weakness in his arms and legs and he saw Darcy come to her feet and move to stand in front of him. He felt himself weave like a drunk, but he wasn't drunk. _

_"I give you something, make you sleep for a long time…Can't stay here…going home.." She moved to step away from him._

_Vin tried to reach out and stand up all at the same time. He heard his words come out all twisted and garbled. "No,I'lltakeyadon't…" He felt himself falling forward and dropped into a heap at Darcy's feet._

_He felt Darcy's hands on him, felt himself being laid out so he was comfortable on his stomach._

_She turned his head so that the scratches on his face were not in the dirt. He saw her fuzzy form moving in and out, then he felt a kiss touch his cheek. Her breath against his ear. "Thank you…but I go home…won't come back. Won't find me no come look…"_

_Again there was a kiss at the corner of his eye. He tried to speak, tried to move but nothing happened._

_"Tea will not hurt…like drink to much come noon time 'morrow…"_

_And with that she was gone._

He took a deep breath and looked at Chris. "Sh---She's gone, went home." His tongue still felt thick. He glanced at Buck and handed him back the dipper. Buck turned and went back to the wagon.

Chris glanced at JD. "Her old mare is gone"

"Damn…" Vin shook his head looking at the ground. "I should of known…" Gesturing with his head to Nathan and Chris, he came to his feet. If they hadn't been there he'd of gone on over and landed face down again. He got his feet under him, using Nathan and Chris for balancing. Buck stepped up in front of him and Vin let go of Nathan's arm and took the dipper and drank it down. He looked around at the men standing with him. His eyes came to rest on Chris.

"Where do you want to go…?" Chris's voice was soft

"Saloon." Was the response.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Nathan…for the last time…I'm fine!" Vin put up a hand to stop Nathan from checking his eyes for the hundredth time. By the time Vin had gotten to a chair in the saloon, he was ready to sit in a cool quiet place. His head still throbbed, but not as bad. His limbs seemed to respond to his commands, though still a little slow. His tongue still felt thick, and he still felt a little groggy. He saw Nathan give him a look and then turn away.

"Well I can't figure out what she used…" Nathan grabbed a beer from the center of the table and walked over to a chair that was turned facing their usual table in the corner, next to the table where Ezra sat dealing poker to himself.

"She said it wouldn't harm me." Vin, after drinking a gallon of water, tossed back a whiskey. "And I'm going after her." He glared at Nathan. He was going after her, soon, just not right now.

Josiah sat half toward their regular table and Ezra's table. The big man had been sitting quietly, listening to what had transpired. He sat with his elbows on the chair arms, hands steepled, finger tips touching his lips. There was a meditative look on his face. His blue eyes watched as Nathan once again looked at the cup with the dark almost tar looking substance in it. "Nathan?" He moved forward, asking to look at the cup. Nathan handed it to him.

JD and Buck took up the chairs across from Vin and Chris. Both sat waiting. Both had offered to ride with Vin.

JD watched as Josiah inspected the cup, his little finger touching the sticky tar like substance. He watched as Josiah did the exact same thing that he had done. He smelled it, but then Josiah went one step more. He tasted it.

"Peyote root." Josiah looked at Nathan as Nathan turned toward him.

"What?" Nathan's brown eyes showed inquisitiveness, a furrow formed on his brow.

"It's a small cactus, round like a button, grows small." He tasted it again. "The cactus is used by the Indians in religious ceremonies. They prepare it, eat it, throw it up and have spirit vision…." He moved forward and handed the cup back to Nathan. "But the root, ain't much in size, but when it is prepared right it could stop a buffalo." He looked over at Vin. "You're lucky you woke up when you did…" He shook his head sorrowfully. "Last time I saw this used, man slept for four days and died."

Chris who had been his usual silent self, moved forward, putting his elbows on the table, one hand holding the fresh poured shot of whiskey. He reared up a little in his seat and look at Josiah. "The root killed him?" Green eyes intent on Josiah.

A tooth showing grin touched Josiah's lips, his deep set blue eyes sparkled. "No, it rained. He was in a gully and drowned."

Ezra was the only one who chuckled. "That is why I consort with you good gentlemen…These little tid bits of information make living in these putrid conditions bearable." His hazel eyes swept the others as his hands dealt seconds, his eyes came back to rest on Josiah.

"Vin?" Buck looked over at Vin, his soft tones showing concern. "You think she can find her way back home?"

Vin looked down at his empty shot glass and nodded. "Yeah, I showed her how to mark the trail. Told her I would do that before we left, and she's good in the wildness, moves like a ghost." He looked over at Buck. "It's my fault she's out there alone…" He looked at Chris. "I lost her trust." There was pain in his words.

"Vin?" It was Josiah who spoke into the silence. "You didn't loose her trust." Josiah's blue eyes swept the others and came back to remain on Vin. "She trusted you. It is the rest of us she was afraid of. She has been alone for such a long time and at such an early age. Her grandfather wronged her. He should of moved into a town. She's like a half untamed kitten, more feral, than tame. She had her grandpa's teachings and she'd been living with that in her head all those lonely years." Josiah raised his arms, gesturing broadly around him. "This, all of this, was a lot…She had made her mind up to go back before the attack. It just made it easier." He glanced over his shoulder as the batwing doors to the saloon opened.

Mary Travis walked in. She hesitated a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness and then walked over to the seven. She stopped and looked at Chris and then Vin. "Is it true…Darcy's gone?"

Vin nodded, surprised how fast news traveled.

"Why haven't you gone after her?" There was accusation in her voice.

Vin's blue eyes locked into her green ones. "I'm going as soon as I can saddle my horse and a pack horse." He started to push himself to his feet. He steadied himself with a hand on the table. He heard two chairs scrape the floor and glanced over to see Buck and JD come to their feet. He saw Buck nod to JD and they headed for the doorway. They were going to get a pack horse and supplies.

Vin saw the look on Mary's face. It was shock.

"Vin are you alright?" Even in the dimness of the saloon she could see his face turn pale. She glanced from Chris to Nathan, looking for an explanation.

"Darcy drugged Vin…" Chris looked at Mary. He tossed his whiskey back and came to his feet.

"She what?" Mary was awestruck, she stepped closer to Vin.

"It seems." Ezra's soft southern voice broke in. "That our little waif, behind that shy, bashful decorum, lurks a very cunning mind." Ezra split the deck one handed and started dealing cards out.

Vin looked from Mary to Chris. "I'll have them pack extra food, dry goods, smoked meat and such." Vin felt he could walk now, his vision had quit spinning. He saw Mary starting to form more questions. He shot a glance to Chris, saw him nod.

Chris turned to Mary and, putting a hand at her elbow, quietly spoke to her as he led her out of the saloon. Josiah and Nathan stood up and walked with Vin, flanking him on either side. Ezra was left, dealing cards to himself.

Vin's eyes narrowed, he didn't protest, but he felt a welcoming surge of strength course into his body.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Before he left, Mrs. Taylor came to Vin. They talked privately for almost and hour. When Vin came back over to collect his horse and mount up he looked at Buck and JD. "That's one tough lady.." Vin shook his head, grinning, he crawled into the saddle. "Let's ride boys…"

Vin picked up Darcy's trail. He was happy to see she was following the landmarks they had picked out and followed the marks he had left. They rode until just after sunset. They found a watering hole for the horses and made camp.

Morning found them riding into the sunrise. Vin stopped twice. Looking at the tracks. He could tell that the old mare was starting to wear down. Darcy was taking her time with her, not pushing her. He figured she ought to be just about home by now.

Vin led the way out of the high desert, up into the scrub pine and then up into the pines and the mountains. He took the short cut, going past where he had burned the wagon and the graves.

"Vin…" It was Buck.

Vin pulled Peso up, twisted around in the saddle and looked back at Buck. He followed where Buck pointed.

There were two work horses making their way over toward them. It was the two that he had let loose, one was limping. The horses came to with-in fifty paces of them and stopped, nickering.

JD handed his rein on Milagro to Buck. The pack horse was tied to his saddle horn with a quick slip tie. He stepped off Milagro and walked back to the pack horse and pulled a couple spare ropes.

Vin had already dropped his rein on Peso and caught up with JD. He took one of the spare ropes and walked over to the horse on the left. They shied a little, but were happy to see humans. Quick rope halters were made and the horses were led back over to where Buck waited.

JD had caught up the one that was lame. He inspected the horses hind foot. "Looks like wolves or coyotes." He straightened up looking at the others. "Mostly just scratches, one bite mark. He'll keep up." He tossed the end of the rope halter to Buck, slipped under Buck's grey horse's neck and took Milagro's rein. Stepping to the stirrup he mounted.

They made the ghost town just as the sun was starting to touch the tops of the trees to the west. They rode past the skull and crossbones and went past the silent building. Vin followed Darcy's tracks. She had been leading the mare now for about the last quarter mile.

Vin went to the mine and veered to the left, heading into thick dense brush and then onto a rock strewn trail. The trail meandered through the forest, slowly starting to climb. Vin saw that Darcy had continued to lead the mare up the trail. He could tell that she was getting tired also.

They came out on the rocky ledge and moved into the forest on a trail of soft pines needles. Another mile and Vin broke into the open clearing. He glanced over his shoulder looking back at JD who expressed his opinion.

"Well I'll be dammed…" His brown eyes showed surprise as he saw the meadow and the cabin bathed in tones of gold, red and deep blue greens. The setting sun shinning through the trees cast the log cabin into a golden brown color.

Vin led the way across the meadow, keeping a sharp look out for Darcy. He pulled up short of the barn. Buck and JD flanked him. "Darcy…!" he called out. He heard the old mare nicker. No answer from Darcy.

He stepped off Peso and waited. "Darcy!" He looked toward the cabin. "I just want to talk to you…Not gonna take you back…" He waited, there was still no reply. He turned to Buck and JD. "We'll bunk in the barn…" His eyes went to JD. "Want ta look at her mare…She was stumbling pretty badly when she got here." He looked back at the Cabin. "We get un-packed. I'll leave food at the door for her.

Buck nodded, stepped off the grey and led him and the work horse to the barn. JD followed.

Vin stood there watching Buck walk to the barn. He saw the same admiration he had felt. He saw JD looking at the barn, he whistled.

Vin looked back toward the cabin, he scanned the whole area and then looked back at the cabin. "Darcy...I ain't leaving 'til I talk to you." He lowered his head and moved toward the barn.

Both Buck and JD were as impressed with the barn as Vin had been. They decided to hobble their horses, one of work horses, and the pack horse out in the meadow for a couple hours. JD had looked at the old mare and had expressed his feelings; she was old and was getting near her time. The work horse with the cut hind leg would need a little treatment. JD had soaked a couple rags he found in the cold water and wrapped it around the horse's leg, using tie strings that Vin produced.

Vin took a couple slabs of bacon, some jerked meat, beans, flour, dried venison, and walked to the door of the cabin. He set them at the door. "Darcy, there's food here." He set a sack of coffee on top. He knew if he could smell it, she could too. He turned and walked back to the barn.

Buck had set up a small fire ring outside the barn, about fifty feet away. He got a small fire started and set about making coffee and supper. JD went out and gathered wood.

Vin had checked the hobbled horses and then had come in and gone to the old mare. Her breathing was a little labored and she looked tired. He took a brush out of his saddle bag and slowly, gently brushed her down. His free hand scratched along her neck, he saw her half closed eyes, close. She stretched out her head a little, her bottom lip flapped up and down as she told him he had found the right spot.

Vin sensed Darcy. He wasn't sure where she was, but he knew she had entered the barn. "Mary sent some dresses and things, and a coat, got enough food to stock you for awhile. Mrs. Taylor sent you a pair of shoes, though she figures you won't wear them." A smile touched his lips. "Wanted to make sure you got here safe." He moved down toward the mare's rump, his brush hand continuing the gentle stokes, his left hand moving to the mares withers, finding the right spot to scratch. He saw her lip start to move again. "Ain't gonna take you back, you belong here." He moved to the mares other side, starting at her head and brushing her down, his movements were slow and steady. "Won't go 'til I talk face to face with ya, when you're ready." He moved down the mare's body, starting on her back and knew he was alone in the barn. He continued doing what he was doing.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

They slept comfortably in the barn and come morning JD found a small basket of blueberries sitting in the middle of the barn door. "Hey fellas...look what I found." JD came back in holding the basket. He had also noted that the injured draft horse had a new bandage on his leg.

Vin smiled to himself. He had checked the cabin door and had seen that the supplies he had left had disappeared.

Buck stepped up to where Vin was standing. "Looks like she could use some firewood cut and stacked, and that ax she's got could use a good sharpening." He looked sideways at Vin.

Vin looked over at tall dark hair man. "Yeah, I also saw where the back side of the cabin has a big limb rubbing against it, roof ain't leaking yet, but it will if'en that limb don't get cut back. We'll get breakfast and then while I'm cutting that limb down you and JD can cut fire wood."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Buck stood there for a long minute. "Did you see her last night?"

Vin gave him a long sideway glance. "When she slipped in and checked her mare, then climbed up into the rafters and watched us for awhile?"

"Yeah…" Buck grinned and headed to the fire ring.

They worked most of the day. Buck and JD had rigged up the one draft horse and went out and dragged wood in from the surrounding forest. They had a pretty good supply drug in. Vin felled the offending limb and dragged it around to where Buck and JD were chopping and stacking and set about cutting his limb up and stacking it in the green pile. Then he spelled Buck on the ax for spell.

Buck sat down and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Saw there was a cold cellar dug there against the cabin. Was thinking I might go hunting. Heard some elk this morning, dress it and let it hang…she can smoke it when it's ready to cook."

Vin looked at him. "Good idea…" He swung the ax and split a three foot diameter log in half with one hit. He bent, picked up one of the halves and halved it again, then did the same to the other half. He set up another cut log as JD picked up the quartered wood and stacked them in the growing pile. Vin nodded with his head. "There's a spring back that way. They come in to water." He saw Buck nod.

Buck put his shirt back on and tucked it in. He slicked back his hair, set his hat on his head and headed for the barn. He stepped in close to Vin as he walked by and whispered. "I'll take JD with me…" His blue eyes were looking at the cabin. He saw Vin nod.

Vin kept chopping and stacking. He heard JD and Buck ride out. He stopped just long enough to touch up the edge of the ax. Then he went back to the same rhythm, chopping and stacking.

"Water?" Darcy had come up from behind. She held a cup of water.

Vin never missed a beat. "Yep…" The ax came down on the wood, split it, he bent and picked up the half and split it again and then followed suit with the other half. He sank the ax head in the chopping block. "Thank you…I am a might thirsty." He slowly turned and reaching out took the cup she offered. He didn't hesitate, he drank it down. He saw the surprise in her eyes, but he didn't react. He saw her arm was still wrapped and there was bruising showing above the bandages, half her hand was black.

She took the cup back when he offered it to her. Her green eyes met and held his blue eyes. "You trusted me…?"

He smile and winked. "Of course, you said you wouldn't hurt me." He turned back to the chopping block, removing the ax. "When I'm done here...we need to talk…OK…?" He waited, his back to her, the ax held in both hands. He had five more to split.

"Ok…" Darcy walked back to the front of the cabin.

Vin made short work of the five logs and stacked them. He ran the sharpening stone over the ax's edge and then sank the ax into the chopping block.

Vin turned and headed to the barn, he was gonna wash up.

Entering the barn he knew something was wrong. He looked down the row of stalls and immediately went to the old mare.

The mare was down, she lay on her side. Her hind legs were stretched out behind her, ridged. One front leg was stretched out; the leg against the ground was curled up. She had thrashed around; there were deep marks in the stall floor. Her neck was curled back over her top leg. The lips of her muzzle were pulled back, the color of her gums and lips were pale. She made a grunting sound, drawing in a wheezing breath.

Vin stepped around her. Moving toward her back, he stayed away from her hoofs in case she started to struggle again. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and crouched down, touching her neck and stroking her. "Easy old girl…easy…now" Vin ran a had down her side.

"Is she dying?" Darcy's voice trembled.

Vin looked up, Darcy was standing just outside the stall, her large green eyes were filled with tears. He nodded. Vin looked down at the mare. Hearing her let out the breath she had drawn, he felt her body tighten and quiver. Her legs thrashed, her neck bowed back even further over her leg, there was a grunting sound.

Vin looked back at Darcy. "She's old…it's her time." He gestured with his head for her to step around to where he was crouched.

Darcy moved slowly, stepping behind the mare and knelt down next to Vin. She placed a trembling hand on the old mare.

The mare seemed to relax a little, the spasm passing.

Vin stood up and squeezed around behind Darcy, letting her move closer to the old mares head.

Darcy reached out and stroked the front of the mare's face. "I'm gonna miss you…" Her soft voice caught. She drew in a breath, tears rolled down her cheeks. She let out a ragged breath.

The old mare tried to bring her muzzle back toward Darcy, a soft nicker came from deep in her chest.

Darcy reached out and gently touched the mare on the end of the nose, rubbing the long whiskers.

Another tremor took the mare and she stiffened. Her eyes rolled back. Her breath expelled. There was a deep groan that came with exhaled air and her body began to relax. Her head lowered against the leg.

Vin swallowed hard. "She's gone…" He stood up and stepped out into the middle of the breezeway. He watched as Darcy leaned out over the mare's shoulder and spread her hands and arms and laid her head over the still body. Darcy's body shook with silent sobs. Vin closed his eyes for a long minute then moved toward the front of the barn. He stood silently, waiting.

He heard Darcy move out into the breezeway and he turned toward her. She looked like a little lost frightened girl. He saw her look at the mare and then turn toward him. He reached a hand out to her, and she came to him. Vin gently encircled her with-in his arms. "Death is part of life…it was her time, you gave her a good life…" His voice was a low rasp. He felt Darcy lean into his chest, her body trembling.

They stood that way for several minutes.

Darcy moved back away from Vin. He dropped his arms away from her. She wiped her eyes, looking up at him. She reached up and touched the scratches on his cheek, then stepped further away, going back, looking at where the mare lay.

"We'll take care of the body." Vin moved back on his right leg, hooking thumbs in his waistband. He waited.

Darcy stood looking at the mare for several minutes, then stepped up to her haunch, bent and touched her. She straightened and looked at Vin. She nodded and walked past him. "Leave her for God's creatures." She headed for the cabin.

Vin could tell that was her grandpa speaking. He watched her go into the cabin and then he went out and caught up the draft horse again.


	9. Chapter 10

Buck stepped off his grey and walked back to the pack horse, who had a nice sized elk slung over his back. He waited for Vin to step up to him. Buck glanced at the cabin over the packhorse's neck, then looked back at Vin. "She knows?"

Vin nodded. He drew in a breath and slowly let it out, looking at the cabin and then back at Buck. "Yeah, she was there." Vin looked at Buck and then toward the house. He looked back at Buck. "Want some help?" He gestured with his head toward the elk." Wan'na finish dressing it out in the barn?" He nodded toward the elk. He saw that they had gutted it.

Buck had been looking at the cabin, too. He shifted his glance at Vin, then looked at JD coming out of the barn, dragging his feet, scuffing the ground still.

"Yeah, figured I'd check the cellar out and then cut it to hang properly." He saw Vin nod, Buck moved toward the barn, leading his grey and the pack horse.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­ The cold cellar was cleaned and the elk carcass butchered. Vin was impressed with Buck's skills with a knife at carving the meat into manageable quarters.

JD decided there was some work in the barn. There were small places on the barn roof that needed patching. JD took care of that.

Vin had walked the stream that fed the barn and found it starting to choke with water plants and grass. He had seen a hoe hanging on the wall of the barn, had soaked the loose head a few hours, and then went about cleaning the little stream. It flowed water for the horses in the barn.

Vin had also chinked the western side of the cabin in a couple places where the weather and a couple low branches had done some damage. There were always things to do around a place to keep them in good standing.

They had not seen Darcy before sunset. They cooked a few beans and dried meat for supper. Vin had been keeping an eye on the windows, but he never saw a light. He went to the door of the cabin and knocked, taking her a plate of the beef and beans.

He opened the door. "Darcy, brought you something to eat…" He stepped into the room. He saw no fire in the fire place. "Gonna set it here on the table…You need to eat something…" He stood next to the table for a long moment, the place felt empty, she wasn't there. He left the plate.

Walking back to the barn, he saw Buck leaning on the inside of the barn door, looking out up at the night sky as the stars started to show. The last trailing edges of deep, deep red were fading in the western sky.

"She alright?" Buck cast a glance at Vin in the darkness.

"Don't think she's there"

"What?" Buck straightened. "We need to go find her?"

"No…She'll be alright…She's safe, wherever she is." Vin glanced toward the cabin in the darkness. He thought for a long moment. "She'll be there in the morning…"

"Think she might be with the mare?" Buck was worried because the smell might draw coyotes or other predators.

Vin looked back at Buck. "No, she said her good byes…"

JD, in the barn, struck a match and lit the lantern. He glanced down at the leg on the draft horse, seeing that the bandage had been changed. The horse was actually putting weight down on it. He looked up as Buck and Vin came into the barn, he held the lantern so they could both see the dressing. "She changed the bandage…Look how much the swelling has gone down." Shaking his head he headed for the area they had taken over as their sleeping quarters. He hung the lantern on a peg. "Gets me how she comes and goes without us seeing her." He spread his ground tarp out and then threw his bedroll down on it. Kneeling down, he rolled it out and sat down on it. Taking his hat and jacket off, he set them at the top of the bedroll, next to his saddlebags. Then he slipped out of the twin holsters that held the Ivory handled Colts. Sitting cross legged, he reached for his saddle bags and set them next to him and brought out his gun cleaning kit.

Buck moved over to the area he had claimed and rolled his bedding out. Removing his holster, he rolled it up, pulling his Colt SSA out he lay down, set the holster at his head. Reset his hat, he cradled his gun to his chest and rolled over with his back to the others the light, and went to sleep.

Vin walked back out of the barn. He wasn't sleepy. He moved over to where some wood was piled and sat down on it. Listening to the night sounds, he was also listening for Darcy.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Darcy was on the porch in the morning. Her hair was washed and combed. She wore one of the dresses Mary had sent, but she still didn't have shoes on. She was sitting on the porch when Buck came out of the barn. He had automatically glanced toward the cabin and was surprised to see her sitting there. He stopped, nodded to her, saw her respond and he turned and walked back into the barn.

Vin came out, dropping his hat on his head he walked over to the steps in front of the cabin. "Morning…" He smiled at her. She had the blue ribbon in her hair. He saw a pot of coffee and cups sitting on a table next to her chair.

"Coffee…" Her green eyes fixed on his. She moved her hand toward the coffee pot. "Buck and JD come too."

"Alright…give us a minute to get the horses hobbled out on the grass, we'll come up." He nodded and turned back toward the barn.

Vin sauntered over to barn and walked in, when he came out he was leading Peso, the pack horse and the draft horse.

Buck was leading his and JD's horses

JD was slowly leading the injured draft horse, who was walking slowly, but walking on all four legs.

They hobbled the horses and then made their way back to the porch. All three of them stood at the steps, giving Darcy plenty of room.

She poured them each a cup of coffee and handed them their cup. They thanked her.

Vin didn't hesitate. He drank the brew. L,eaning against one of the uprights for the porch he sipped the coffee.

JD turned and sat on the lower step of the porch and looked out across the meadow, the hobbled horses out grazing, the morning sun slanting through the mist rising from the ground.

Buck, his eyes on Darcy, smiled at her. "Smells real good Miss Darcy…" He turned and looked out at horses and smelled the coffee again. "Yep, mighty fine…"

Darcy's green eyes went to Vin. She saw him wink at her as he took another sip.

"Feel up to talking?" Vin saw her think about it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buck glance at him and then start to move off, back toward the barn. JD followed.

Vin pointed to the steps. "Gonna sit here if it's ok?" He saw her nod. He moved up the steps and sat on the top step. He looked out across the landscape and then back at her, not really sure how she would take to the plan.

"Not gonna leave my home…" Darcy's voice was soft but firm.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "No, it's your home, where you were born and raised. You belong here." He set the cup down, turning a little more toward her. "But you need someone here with you---"

"You stay, bring wagon here." Her voice carried a hopeful note to it.

Vin locked eyes with her. "Darcy I can't stay---"

"You wander…" There was a sad note to her voice. She broke the stare, looking out across the meadow. "Can't stay…" She looked down at her hands that were clenched in her lap. "Your Ma said you were a wanderer."

He smiled at her, even though she wasn't looking at him. "Yeap, she did say that…" He shook his head. "But, I think I got a fix for our problem---."

There was a whistle, Buck. "Vin!"

Vin looked over at Buck who was standing outside the barn. He saw him point. Vin came to his feet and stared through the morning mist, seeing a single rider, dressed in black, riding a black horse.

Vin sat back down, looking at Darcy. He saw her hands whiten as she tightened her grip. "Darcy I got a family needs a place to stay." He watched her eyes shift from watching Chris riding in to look at him.

"Family?" She looked at him a long minute, then looked back out at Chris's form getting closer. Vin waited, watching her eyes. He saw the surprise.

He waited until she looked back at him. "The Taylor's need a place to live, to farm."

Vin looked back at Chris and saw the wagon following behind. That's what Mrs. Taylor had talked to him about before he had left to follow Darcy. She had been worried sick about the Darcy living here all by herself, and Vin had told her that Darcy wouldn't come live in a town. It was then that Mrs. Taylor had looked at him and said.

"Well then, we will just have to go look after her…"

-30-


	10. Chapter 8

Darcy slept restlessly. Long before dawn started to touch the eastern horizon she had gotten up and gone back to Nathan's. She slipped silently in through the door and saw that Mrs. Taylor and the two girls were asleep on the second bed. Nathan was slumped in the chair, his head nodded down then jerked up, she saw him wipe a hand across his face as she moved toward him.

Nathan caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Darcy coming into the room.

Darcy saw his tired face break into a smile. She could tell he was very tired.

"He's resting well…" He whispered and came tiredly to his feet. "Brew is almost gone."

Darcy nodded and stepped up between the beds. She looked at Mark, noting his color, how he breathed. She reached down and touched his forehead, then his bare shoulder. She looked sideways at Nathan. "need wet…"

Nathan gave her a quizzical look. "Wet?"

She straightened up, looking at Nathan, trying to get the right words "Make heat to clean…" she sighed, not know exactly how to say it.

"Different tea?" Nathan thought he had an idea what she wanted to do and he had a feeling it would involve a different tea.

She gave him a perplexed look. "Yes…tea…and rocks…" She pointed to Marks body. "need to make body hot…" She smiled as she saw that he finally understood.

"Sweat…" Nathan though he now knew what she wanted to do.

"Yes…Sweat…" now she remembered the word.

Nathan nodded and pointed over into the dark corner of the room, there were a pile of rocks, he sometimes used them as bed warmers on really cold nights. He saw her look over and a smile brightened her face.

She looked back and Nathan, smiling and nodding. "Sweat…"

Darcy brewed the tea as Nathan brought the rocks to set on top of and under the pot bellied stove. He built the fire up a little and went back over into the room where the Tailors were sleeping to check on everyone.

When the tea was ready, Darcy brought it over and they both went back and, using thick towels, brought the hot rocks over. Darcy showed him how she wanted the rocks laid and then she got Mark to drink the tea. She had explained that this tea was a mixture of willow bark, bitter root, and salt and cider vinegar she had made from crab apples.

Mark woke up long enough to drink the amount she had wanted him to.

"More blankets… to cover him…" Darcy saw Nathan nod and walked out of the room. When he came back, he had three wool blankets. She helped spread them over Mark's already sweating body. She smiled over at Nathan. "Good sweat…few hours he be good…"

Nathan smiled back at her. "Darcy…I'm going to go over next door and lay down for a little while…ok."

"Ok…" She walked over and took up the chair next to Marks' bed. She took a towel and wiped his forehead.

Nathan turned and left.

Darcy tended Mark, giving him water when she thought he needed it and mixing in a little of the tea, it didn't have to be hot to work, but it worked better if it was. She could see through the window that the sun was up. Mrs. Taylor had stirred once but not woken and neither had either of the girls. They all slept soundly. The herb tea she had given them had worked well. She looked at Mark, hearing his breathing change and she watched as he opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes were bright and clear.

"I'm hot." His voice was just a whisper. He tried to push the covers off, but they were tucked in at the sides.

"Lay still…I will help…" She lifted two of the three blankets that they had put on and removed the rocks, using the towel on a couple of them that were still pretty warm. She put them over in the corner where they had been piled.

After she was finished with that, she came back and, using a glass gave Mark a drink of water.

He lay quietly watching her. He accepted her help in drinking the water; she had helped lift his head. "Thank you…" his voice was a little husky

Darcy smiled. "You are welcome." She set the glass down.

"My maw and sisters alright?" He looked over at the other bed, remembering they had been there the last time he had looked at them.

"Yes, they are well." She liked the color of his eyes; they were blue like a robin's egg. "How you feel?"

He looked her a long minute. "Still too warm." He started to shift the blankets.

"No, you need to stay warm more… Heal better." She stopped him from throwing the covers back.

He laid still for a long moment and she thought he was going to go back to sleep and then he looked at her.

"Where are we…and who are you?" His expression was a mixture of worry and doubt.

"You are in Four Corners… and I am Darcy." She gave him a long look then smiled.

He glanced around the room. "There were others, I remembered several men…and a white haired lady?" He laid back, feeling exhausted.

"Yes, those are people who helped…brought you here---."

"Mark..?" Mrs. Taylor moved up from the bed, and came to lean over her son. She touched him lovingly on the side of the face. There were tears starting to form in her eyes and her voice trembled. She looked at Darcy. Reaching out with her hand she touched Darcy on the shoulder. "Thank you for saving my son…"

Her eyes, a little more green than blue, locked in on Darcy's face. "You are a God Send, an Angel…" She reached a little further and touched Darcy gently on the cheek. "I can't thank you enough---."

Darcy had been sitting close to the bed. She moved back, away from the touch of the hand on her cheek. It felt odd. She liked it, but it had been a very long time…She stood up, smiling shyly and moved over toward where the tea was sitting in the brewing cup. "There is more tea… I have to leave now..."

She turned, keeping her back to both of them and walking to the door, opened it and stepped outside. She didn't quite close the door, but left it open, just a crack. She could see Mark and his mother. She watched as Mrs. Taylor sat down in the chair she had been sitting in and leaning over her son, lovingly caressing the side of his face, touching his brow. Darcy could only see the side of her face, but she saw the smile.

Darcy gently closed the door and then headed for the stairs. It was full morning, still early. She went down the stairs and into the barn, where she found her mare. She moved into the stall with her and stood stroking the mare's neck and talking softly to her.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Vin didn't ride lead going back, he was bringing up the rear. He had seen the Indians in the distance as they had come out of the Thorny Brush. He knew they had trailed them for a couple miles and then rode off. He led the horse that carried the body.

JD dropped back. "Why'd that Indian yell at you like that?"

Vin rolled his eyes. He'd been chewing on a grass stem. He spit it out and looked off in the distance and then looked over at JD. "He was angry because I rode with white men…" Vin looked out over the top of Peso's ears. "He knew me, a long time ago."

"When you were living with the Indians..?" JD looked over at him.

"Yeah." Vin glanced at JD, hoping it would be answer enough. He could see it wasn't going to be. Flipping the lead rope to JD he touched heal to Peso and broke into a lope, and went to ride next to Chris, leaving JD to deal with the lagging pack horse.

Vin saw the glance Chris gave him when he pulled Peso in next to Pony, Chris' black gelding. He watched as Chris twisted in the saddle and looked back over his shoulder at where JD was.

Chris gave a long look at Vin. Moving with the sway of Pony's stride, he sat back square in the saddle. He and Vin were a lot alike when it came to their past, it was nobody's business but their own. Nothing was spoken but, as the night before, Chris knew what Vin was thinking. '_He's just a kid…'_

'_I know' _Vin slid a glance toward Chris, then shook his shaggy head and smiled, speaking aloud. "Indians are gone..."

Chris gave a half smile back, looking over at Vin. "Well why don't you go ahead…you'll make better time by yourself…we can handle these fellers and you'll know she's alright."

"We're less than an hour out…" Vin looked back over his shoulder at the others. Josiah was leading the three prisoners, a lead rope around the leader's horse dallied around the big horned Mexican saddle that Josiah rode, and the other two horses were tied pack fashion to each other's tails with Buck riding behind the last prisoner's horse. "I'll see ya in town…" With that, he lowered the rein on Peso, who went to a long trot.

Vin trotted for awhile, let Peso lope for a short distance, then dropped back into the trot. Peso was well condition and covered the distance in his long trotting strides. Vin let Peso set his own pace, the horse would slow a little, catch his breath and then step back up into the distance eating trot. They arrived just outside of town a little after noon.

Vin went to the stable. He'd made Peso walk the last mile so that he was cooled down by the time they got to the barn. Vin dismounted and nodded to Eric the boy who tended the stock.

Eric knew that Vin would unsaddle his own horse and see to his keep. He went about doing his other chores.

Vin pulled the saddle and blankets and put them on the rack, the blankets turned up to dry. He inspected Peso's back and then took a curry comb and brush and cleaned the trail dust from the horse's body. He swapped bit and bridle for a rope halter. When that was done, he gave the horse a small drink of water and put him in his stall. Forking some hay into the manger, he ran a hand down the horse's back , patting him on the rump as he left the stall and walked out of the stable and over to the stairs that would lead to Nathan's rooms.

He knocked softly on the door and stepped in. Mrs. Taylor was propped up in Mark's bed asleep, Mark lay to one side of her, his head in her lap and the two girls were on the other side of her. Vin swept the room, not seeing anyone, he very carefully stepped back out and closed the door.

Vin headed to the other room that doubled as Nathan's offices and was about to rap on the door when it opened. Nathan looked sleepy-eyed.

"You all is back?" He moved back into the room, rubbing his face with a hand. He moved and twisted his body trying to get the kinks worked out. He looked bleary-eyed around the room.

Vin gave him a look ."Just me, I rode ahead…The others are bring the prisoners in…was looking for Darcy?" Vin remained just outside the door.

"She's with the Taylor's…She came in about three this morning…the boy had had a bit of a rough night, but was resting easy…she said she'd watch 'em…I came over here and went to bed…"

Vin scowled at Nathan. "She ain't with them; I just looked in on 'em…their all piled on the bed like a bunch of puppies…" turning from the door "I'll go check the wagon out and see if'n she's there." He headed for the stairs.

Nathan came to the door. "I'll check in on the Taylors and be down in a minute…" He saw Vin disappear down the stairs.

Vin headed around the corner of the rooming house, stable and headed to his wagon which was down at he end of the next to the last building. His watchful eyes scanned the town as he went. He turned the corner and went to the wagon.

"Darcy?" He slowly opened the flap back, she was not there. Turning, he walked back to the street. Looking up and down he saw the Clarion, he headed over there.

Vin stepped into the Clarion and saw Mary sitting behind the desk. He saw her look up at him and smile. "Is Darcy here?"

"No…" She came to her feet, touching a hand to smooth her dress down. "I saw Nathan early this morning; he said she was sitting with the Taylors…she's not there?"

"No…and she's not at the wagon either." He turned and walked out of the office and stood looking up and down the street. Vin heard Mary come up behind him.

"I'm sure she's alright." Mary stepped up to stand next to him.

Vin was silent for a long minute, thinking. "The stable…" It came out almost as a sigh. He headed back for the stable, Mary a stride behind him. Vin entered the stable and went to where Darcy's mare was stalled. He felt a cold twist in his stomach as he stepped up to stand behind the mare. He scanned the inside of the stable, stepping past the mare's stall to find Eric and see if he had seen her.

"Vin…" It was Mary's voice.

He stopped and looked back at Mary, a smile on her face. She was standing where he had just been.

Vin stepped back to her and looked at where she pointed.

He had to look twice to see what she was pointing at. Vin let a sigh of relief out. Darcy was tucked way up under the manger in the stall, sleeping on the straw.

Mary's voice was low. "She told me that she had slept in the stall with the mare where her grandfather had died, the mare kept her company…"

They both saw her stir. Her eyes blinked open, fear flashed though those green eyes. She scrambled as far back as she could, which wasn't very far. She tried to make herself smaller up in the corner.

"Darcy" Vin hunkered down, getting eye level with her, looking between the mare's legs. ""You're safe…Mary and I were looking for you…" His voice was soft, raspy. He saw her come fully awake and aware of where she was.

"Vin?" She looked around.

"Just got back, was looking for you." He smiled.

She drew in a deep breath and let it out. "I come and stayed with the Mare. She was lonely." She slowly started to extract herself from up under the manger.

Vin stood up and stepped up beside the mare and, bending down slightly, offered his hand to help her up. "Nathan said you really help the boy, sounds like he's gonna pull through." He felt her take his hand. His eyes were on her face. He watched as a smile touched her lips.

"Stink roots good for deep wounds" Her voice sounded like she was quoting something her grandfather had said. She put a hand on the side of the mare's neck, patting her softly, as she came out from under the manger.

Vin stepped back out of the stall, giving her room. He glanced at Mary, nodding his thanks.

Darcy smoothed her dress the way she had seen Mary do it and stepped out of the front of the stall, standing between Vin and Mary.

Mary looked at both of them. "Bet you haven't had lunch yet have you?"

Vin shook his head and grinned.

Darcy looked at both of them. "I haven't had breakfast…what time is it?

"Little after noon…" Mary took a step closer to her and lifted a piece of straw from Darcy's hair. "I'd say we need to go get something to eat then."

"Lets go…" Vin pointed the way.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Two days later found Mark Taylor sitting outside Nathan's room. They had put a chair out there and he would walk out to there and sit for awhile and then go back in and lay down when he got tired of sitting up. Mrs. Taylor had taken rooms at the boarding house for herself and the girls. She had identified the men brought back into town, and had been given her property back that had been stolen. Judge Travis had been wired and he would arrive in town in about a week for the trial.

Mark sat half asleep in the chair. He heard soft foot steps and saw Darcy coming up the steps. He had noticed in the few days that he had been awake that she was starting to fill out physically. She had put weight on, not looking so much like just skin and bones. Her face was filling out, he liked the way the sunlight caught her hair and made it look lighter.

Darcy had been with Vin at Mary's, seeing how a newspaper was made. She had even helped print it by drawing down the press wheel and making all the racket, when the wheel lifted there was print, writing on the paper…She was fascinated by it. She liked the sound of the wheel rolling down and the clank it made as the plate pushed onto the paper. She had wanted to check on Mark, and Vin had watched her as she had crossed the street and gone up the steps. She was starting to be more independent.

Mark sat a little straighter, watching her walk toward him. He looked down at her feet, she was barefoot again. "Thought you were gonna wear them shoes my Maw got you?"

She didn't reply to him until she stepped up and looked into the cup that was down next to the leg of his chair. "I thought you were gonna drink the tea I left you." She bent down and picked the cup up and handed it to him. "Drink…"

He looked up at her, frowned. "It tastes bad." He drew his lips back in what looked like a snarl

"Nathan!"

The snarl disappeared, Mark didn't hesitate. He took the cup from her hand and downed it all in one big swallow, shoving the empty cup back into her hand as Nathan stepped out onto the porch, making a bit of a face as the liquid went down.

Nathan stepped out, he stood there for a moment, looking at both of them. He had been listening to the conversation and knew why she had called him. Yesterday he had called over Josiah and JD and told Mark that if he didn't drink the brew, they would hold him down and make him. He knew the boy was getting better. He smiled at Darcy. "I'll brew some more up…" He disappeared back into the room, chuckling to himself.

"It's not fair." Mark looked up at Darcy.

"Fair?…What isn't fair?" Darcy walked over and pulled the other chair over and sat next to him.

"You all, ganging up on me…" He slid her a sly smile.

She looked at his blue eyes for a moment. "You're teasing me…" She was starting to catch on to things. Mark liked to tease, his sisters would giggle about things he said, his Maw would say something back to him with the same tone that he used. Darcy simply smiled, still not sure of the proper response.

Mark chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, I am…But you've got seven brothers to back you up…just like yesterday."

She looked at him oddly, her expression one of hard thought. "Seven brothers…?"

Mark looked at her. "Yeah, seven **big** brothers…" He smiled at her. He saw her face show a thoughtful frown, it was then that he realized, she didn't understand. "Darcy?" He saw her look at him and then he held up his hands, lifting his fingers one at a time as he called off their names. "You got…Nathan, Vin, JD, Buck, Chris, Ezra and Josiah…"

"Brothers?" She looked down at her hands, thinking about what he said. She looked back at Mark. "You are brother to Lisa and Lorie…?"

"Yes…And they are my sisters…" He could tell that he had confused her.

"What I mean is that they, those seven, watch over you…like I watch over my sisters... You call and they come running…" He was hoping that would get the idea across. He could tell that it wasn't working, she looked even more confused.

She gave him a long look and then frowned at him. "I have to go…" she abruptly stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Darcy…Wait...don't---." He stopped as she disappeared down the steps. He knew he had upset her. He pulled the blanket off is shoulders and slowly started to get to his feet. He needed to go after her.

"Whoa…no…hang on there…you ain't going no where." Nathan came out of the room carrying a cup of tea. He quickly stepped back inside, set it down and then rushed out to where Mark was trying to get to the stairs. "No…You get back in that chair or in bed, but you ain't going down 'dem stairs."

"Mr. Jackson...its Darcy…I think I said something wrong to her…" He staggered slightly, reaching out he caught the rail and Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan saw the worried look in Mark's eyes. "Ok…I'll go find her, but you got to sit or lay back down…Come on…lets get you back.."

"No…you go find her I---." He felt his knees buckle.

Nathan took his right arm, and pulled it over his shoulder, and moved up under Mark to support him. "Come on…get back in bed…I'll find her…Don't worry…"

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Darcy went down the stairs, her bare feet making little noise. She walked out to the street and looked up and down, not seeing anyone. She didn't understand what Mark had been telling her, she felt confused, and a little hurt, she thought he was making fun of her. She turned and went quickly around to the stable. She walked over to her mare and moved into the stall with her. The mare turned her head an nickered a little at her, then thrust her muzzle with its long stiff hairs against Darcy's cheek. Darcy smiled and stepped up to the mare's neck, the mare turn her head to nuzzle the small of her back. Darcy could feel the stiff hairs and her hot breath, Darcy threw her arms around the mare's neck and hugged her tightly. "I don't understand…" She hugged the mare tighter, burying her face into the horse's mane. "He made fun of me…" she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. "I got no kin---"

"Well…looky here…what 'ave I found…?"

Darcy swung around; bringing her arms from around the mare's neck. Wiping the tears with the back of one hand, she stood staring at the man standing at the entrance of the stall.

She had never seen him. He was a big man, tall as Josiah, only bigger in the upper body. He was gritty and dirty looking. His face was unshaven. Dirt was streaked across one side of his neck and went over his dark checkered shirt. He had dark hair that was collar length. A wide brimmed hat sat on top of the dark greasy looking head, the crown on the hat sloped to the back; she'd never seen a hat shaped that way. His eyes were dark and small, beady looking, and what really frightened her was the look in his dark eyes.

"Ain't you a purdy little thing…" He stepped closer into the stall. He smelled a bit like what had been in the bucket when the saloon keeper had tossed it that morning.

Darcy moved back away from him. She felt her back hit up against the manger, her green eyes looking for a way out. She saw him start to lunge for her and she dropped down and started under the old mare's neck.

She felt his hand try and grab her shoulder, she slipped by him, but he caught her by the wrist. She felt the old Mare move back in terror as the man slammed himself into her side as he tried to drag Darcy back around the front of the horse.

"Got ya…" He dragged her back around.

Darcy tried to pull away. Reaching out she grabbed the old mare's mane and tried using it to stay where she was. She was so frightened she couldn't talk or scream. She tried to think of words, but none came.

"Let go you little bitch…Let---."

The lever action of a Winchester being cocked stopped the man. He started to swing around and had just enough time to see the rifle butt coming toward his face.

Vin Tanner dropped the man where he stood. He quickly holstered the sawed off rifle and stepped over the prone man and tried to calm Darcy. She was panic stricken. Her face was as white as a sheet. Her green eyes wide with fright. Her mouth was moving but there were no sounds coming out.

Vin move up to her, gathered her in his arms and stepped in close to the old mare, putting Darcy between himself and the mare's neck and shoulder, almost hugging them both. "It's gonna be all right…Easy…." He could tell she wasn't breathing. "Darcy, breathe…breathe…"

Finally she sucked in a breath.

Vin had been afraid that she would pass out or scream…But she didn't…She let the breath out and drew in another. Her eyes closed. She leaned into Vin and the mare.

Vin glanced over his shoulder at footsteps. It was Nathan.

Nathan stepped up to the stall and looked down at the man on the ground, who was bleeding from what looked like a broken nose and a split lip. Nathan pulled his eyes off the downed man and looked at Vin.

"What the hel---." It was then that he saw Darcy sandwiched between Vin and the horse. Nathan could only see the top of her head. "She all right?"

Vin nodded and glanced down at the man on the floor. "Best get him tied up 'afore he comes awake."

Nathan looked down at the unmoving man. He didn't think the fella would be moving for awhile. "I'll fetch Josiah, saw him a minute ago. He was going to go over to Mrs. Travis' ta see if Darcy had gone there." Nathan bent down and felt for the pulse on the man at his feet. Finding one he looked up at Vin. "Be right back." He stood up and hustled out of the barn.

Vin felt Darcy starting to shake. Reaching up he gently touched the back of her head with his hand. "You're safe…You're---." Her body went ridged, the shaking intensified. He tried to hold her in his arms. He looked at her face and saw her eyes roll back in her head, her face a deathly white and then she went limp. "Damn…"

Vin tried to catch her up as she folded. He felt the mare push against him as he leaned in and tried to get his hand under Darcy's her knees and lift her into his arms. He staggered against the push, but was able to scoop her up. Vin got his balance, and stepping over the downed man, he started out of the stall and the barn. He met Josiah and Nathan coming back in. "I think she fainted…"

Josiah nodded toward the man on the straw strewn floor and then back at the others. "I'll lock him up...Nathan go ahead with Vin…" Josiah saw Nathan nod and follow Vin.

Vin was headed to his wagon.

"Vin take her upstairs…" Nathan saw him hesitate a second and then turn toward the stairs.

When they got to the top, Mark was still sitting in his chair, looking expectantly toward the stairs. His eyes went wide. "What happened?" He slowly started getting out of the chair. Fear in his eyes.

Vin brushed by him, going to the far room. He saw out of the corner of his eye Nathan hurrying to catch up to open the door. Vin hesitated a step, Nathan moved around him, flung the door open and stepped back.

Vin entered the room and went to the only bed, the one in the corner and carefully laid her down. He stepped back and looked at Nathan.

Nathan step up to the bed as her eyes fluttered open. At first there was confusion, shock, then fear.

Vin moved back toward the bed. He saw the fear in her eyes and stopped. "Darcy, you're safe here…"

Vin felt his gut twist. He saw the look on her face, the look of total fear. Her green eyes were glancing around the room, her face pale. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Her hand jerked and twitched and then she hugged her shelf.

He reached out toward Nathan and started to move back, away from her, giving her more space, taking Nathan with him. They went back several steps

Her face was still a stark white. Her eyes were moving back and forth, not resting on anything, not focused. Her lips pulled down to two bloodless lines, drawn back in a grimace. Her eyes seemed to show more white then color.

"Vin, go to her…." Nathan shifted his arm and pressed Vin forward.

Vin glanced at Nathan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mark make it to the door. "Nathan." He gestured with a twitch of his head toward the door, seeing Nathan look over his shoulder.

Vin went toward Darcy.

Nathan went to Mark.

Vin moved very slowly. "Darcy…its Vin, you're safe…" His voice was low and raspy. "I'm gonna sit with you…ok…" He saw her eyes fix on him. He could hear Nathan in the background talking to Mark, telling him what had happened. Vin went to sit on the edge of the cot. He saw no recognition in her eyes.

Darcy's hand shot out, her fingers in a claw. "Aggh…!" Her scream was feral. Her fingers clawed out across Vin's left cheek.

Vin half crouched, leapt back, but her fingers caught him just in front of his ear and raked across his cheek and day old beard. He tried to catch himself but he wound up on the floor. She came up off the cot and for one fleeting moment he thought she was coming after him. He started to raise his hands in defense, but she didn't come toward him.

Darcy scrambled over the cot. With one look around the room, she moved toward the corner, pushing herself back, behind the large chest-of-drawers. She squeezed, pushed and scrambled until she was safely tucked back into the corner.

Vin jerked automatically, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye.

Nathan had stepped to where Vin was sitting on the floor, his hand reached down to help Vin. "Vin?"

"Ah…I'm alright.." He rolled sideways and got to his feet, putting a hand to his cheek. He saw it come away bloody.

"It's my fault…" Mark was leaning against the door jam where Nathan had left him as Darcy had struck out at Vin. He had both arms wrapped around his mid section, hunched over.

Vin looked at Mark, then Nathan, and finally at the huddled form behind the chest-of-drawers. Vin shook his head, looking back at Mark. "No, it wasn't your fault…" He looked at Nathan. "Help Mark back to bed…I'm gonna be awhile…" Vin saw Nathan nod, then turn away and walk over to take Mark out of the doorway. Vin saw Mark start to protest, but Nathan said something low enough that Vin couldn't hear and Mark allowed himself to be led away, Nathan pulling the door closed as they left

Vin pushed his hat off his head, letting the tie string hold it at his back. He walked over, hearing an almost hiss as he moved. He grabbed a chair and dragged it back to where he could see Darcy crammed into the corner behind the heavy piece of furniture. He was near the center of the room, closer to the door then where she was hiding. He sat down, got comfortable and waited.

Vin remained still, his eyes were the only movement. He sat quietly waiting and watching Darcy. He didn't stare at her; he kept her in the corner of his eyesight. He remained still.

Painstakingly slow, she began to relax. He saw it first in her eyes, then her face, and then, slowly, her body started to relax. Her head started to lower, finally coming to rest against the side of the wall. Her eyes slowly closed and she slept. It was not a long sleep. She jerked awake with a silent indrawn breath, looking around frantically, her eyes coming to rest on Vin, who was still sitting as he had been. His arms across his stomach, thumbs hooked into his waist band, booted feet stretched out in front of him. Darcy shifted slightly, watching him. He did not move but she knew his eyes were watching her. After a few minutes, she again began to relax. Slowly, her head leaned in against the wall and she closed her eyes.

Vin heard her breathing change, he knew she had gone back to sleep. He waited. He could feel the scratches on his cheek. They had quit bleeding a long time ago, but the pain had remained. They burned, but he sat and waited. Again she jerked awake, looked around wildly, then slowly started to relax and finally went back to sleep.

The sun was dipping toward the western horizon when he heard her breathing change. She woke slowly. Her part of the corner had become darkened as the sunlight had moved through the room. He saw movement, heard the soft sound of her dress moving against the rough wall and floor. He saw her starting to crawl out of her self imposed cave. He remained still, holding his breath. Hoping.

Her green eyes swept the room. She moved into a crouch and then to a standing position. Her back still the entrance to her sanctuary. She drew in a couple of deep breaths and again looked around the room, her eyes coming to rest on Vin. Her face carried a look of confusion. She looked at her right hand, she saw a bruise, a hand print. She touched it with her other hand and winced. She looked at Vin, her eyes narrowing.

Vin didn't move, physically. His eyes watched her. His breathing slow and steady. He remained relaxed, as he had been. He didn't smile, didn't change his expression, just blinked his eyes.

She took a small step closer to him. Her green eyes looking at his face intently. "You are hurt?" She slowly looked around the room. She looked down at her right arm again, looking puzzled. Her green eyes narrowed. She looked at Vin, but this time in anger. "He tried to hurt me!" Her voice was a hiss.

Vin licked his dry lips. "Yes, he tried hurt you." He did not take his eyes off hers. "And he's locked up in jail right now."

"Jail?" She glared at him

"'Member where JD took you, showed you the room with bars…?" He saw her nod. His voice remained even, that soft rasp. "Darcy, 'member, I told you that some men might try and harm you…But I wouldn't…" He saw her nod. "What happened in the barn there, was something that normally don't happen around here. I didn't get a real good look at the gent before I dropped him, but he was a stranger to me, never seen him 'afor…But, we're gonna make sure he don't ever hurt a woman again…You have my promise…"

Vin watched her.


End file.
